<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La batalla de las diosas by AkumuHoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118009">La batalla de las diosas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuHoshi/pseuds/AkumuHoshi'>AkumuHoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La batalla de las diosas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Battle Scenes, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Pregnancy, Romance, Shounen Fights, los protas tienen que darse de chingadazos contra enemigos que envían unas diosas mitológicas locas, y hay romance y embarazo también</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuHoshi/pseuds/AkumuHoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia originalmente subida en fanfiction en el 2013.<br/>------------------</p><p>¡Eres ridículo, Boomer!- dijo Bellota furiosa-. Te diré lo que harás: ¡Asimilalo, aceptalo y hazte responsable! ¿Que si te odio? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por revolcarte con mi hermanita y embarazarla! pero eso no importa ahora, ellas nos atacarán, el universo que conocemos desaparecerá en un instante, así que si deseas proteger tanto a los vivos como a los muertos y a ese bebé, pelearás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Princess Morbucks, HIM/Blossom Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Buttercup Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La batalla de las diosas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chicas poderosas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction el 13 de abril del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p><p>Como notarán, hace tiempo corregí la ortografía de los primeros capítulos, pero las notas las dejé tal cual para que puedan comparar el cambio de escritura.</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(EDIT 06/noviembre/2016: He corregido la ortografía de los capítulos del 1 al 10. Dejé mis comentarios tal como están para que vean cómo escribía en aquel tiempo xD Si ven algún error pueden avisarme con un review)</p><p>Hace un par de dias se me ocurrio esta historia, asi que pense ¿por que no?</p><p>y aqui esta, aun no se cuandos capitulos seran pero espero que sea de su agrado.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>capítulo 1: Chicas poderosas.</em>
</p><p>Una enorme y celestial puerta dorada se abrió, de ahí salió una mujer de radiante belleza, piel blanca como ningún otra, cabello dorado y rizado, y hermosos ojos brillantes color miel. Caminó sin prisa por el pasillo, tenía tal elegancia al caminar que encantaría a cualquiera. El pasillo era blanco con adornos de oro, una enorme alfombra roja y dorada muy elegante, había algunos retratos en las paredes que mostraban la historia "familiar" de tal lugar, cada retrato con su respectivo marco de oro puro.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una hermosa mujer, aunque no tan hermosa como la anterior, tenía una cabellera color castaño rojizo recogido en un elegante peinado-. ¿Por qué estabas en la habitación de mi esposo?- su voz reflejaba unos celos perversos.</p><p>-No seas ridícula, Hera, yo nunca me metería con tu esposo jajajaja.- dijo la radiante mujer de cabello dorado con seriedad pero su risa musical y burlona hacia dudar si lo que decía era verdad o mentira-. Solo hablábamos de ciertos asuntos.</p><p>-¿Qué tipo de asuntos?- preguntó la castaña aún con celos incontrolables.</p><p>-Asuntos que te involucran a ti.</p><p>-¿A mí?- preguntó con mayor interés.</p><p>-Observa con atención.</p><p>La mujer de cabellos dorados sacó casi mágicamente de sus vestidos una esfera de cristal de la cual comenzaron a reflejarse imágenes, imágenes del mundo de los mortales, y todas esas imágenes mostraban violencia, injusticia, desprecio y vergüenza hacia la mujer.</p><p>-¿Te eso hablaban?- dijo la castaña en tono de burla-. ¿Sobre el maltrato de el hombre hacia la mujer? sabes que eso es algo de lo más natural, así es como debe ser, no se puede cambiar las cosas, hace milenios que se decidió.</p><p>-¿No se puede cambiar, dices? tu esposo ya me dio el permiso para cambiarlo todo.</p><p>-¡Espera, Afrodita!- la castaña pronunció el nombre con tono de asco-. Si tanto te importa, déjame decirte que los humanos ya se dieron cuenta de su error en menospreciar a la mujer, cada vez las mujeres tienen un rol más importante en su sociedad, los mortales comienzan a cambiar, tú lo sabes.</p><p>-Oh mi querida Hera.- dijo la bella rubia.- Los humanos nunca van a cambiar, puede que algunos sí, pero la mayoría será siempre igual de egoísta, cambiaron sólo en apariencia. No te hablo sólo como amiga, sino como nuera, recuerda que por ti tuve que casarme con ese hijo tuyo, me la debes querida mía.</p><p>-Y tú le has sido infiel con tus amantes en incontables ocasiones.</p><p>-Sí, eso es, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?- dijo la rubia con sarcasmo-. Aquel día en que me descubrió con Ares, ¡fue todo un show! incluso invitó a todos los dioses a que vieran mi vergüenza ¿y dónde estaba las diosas en ese momento?</p><p>-¡Silencio!- grito indignada la hermosa castaña.</p><p>-¡Estaban en casa! ocultándose con vergüenza de lo que YO, una mujer, hice. ¡Qué fácil! ¡¿no?!, los hombres tienen total libertad de engañar a sus esposas y no hay nadie que les diga algo ¡pero si a una mujer se le ocurre hacer tal cosa, pero que show se arma! ¡¿no es así?!... aunque claro, eso no se aplica a ti ¿cierto?</p><p>-¿Qué quisiste decir con que Zeus te dio permiso de cambiarlo todo?- preguntó la castaña amenazadoramente.</p><p>-Todo se aclarará pronto, querida Hera, sígueme por favor.</p><p>Ambas continuaron caminando por ese extenso y elegante pasillo, doblaron varias veces hasta que entraron a una habitación, una habitación de paredes color rojizo oscuro, muy poco iluminada, un enorme sofá de cuero marrón estaba en el centro, enfrente de él una sencilla alfombra, una chimenea que desprendía fuego color verde y por encima un enorme cuadro con una pintura. En el sofá otra mujer yacía sentada ahí, una mujer de cabello oscuro y lacio, piel blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre, lucía un hermoso vestido negro.</p><p>-¡¿Qué hace aquí Perséfone?! ¡¿no debería estar en el Hades con su esposo?!- dijo la castaña estallando en furia.</p><p>-Él no tiene por qué enterarse.- dijo la de cabellos dorados-. Ella decidió ayudarnos voluntariamente en este asunto.</p><p>-Creí que ustedes dos tenían... problemas.- dijo con suficiencia.</p><p>-Lo de Adonis ya está superado, fuimos grandes amigas antes, no veo por qué no podemos serlo ahora.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, provocando que la castaña enfureciera aún mas.</p><p>-Si de rencores estamos hablando, Hera.- dijo la de cabello negro con tranquilidad.- Déjame decirte que aun no olvido lo de Zagreo.</p><p>La castaña le lanzó una sonrisa con maldad, la de cabello oscuro no reaccionó ante tal insulto, Hera dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida.</p><p>-Sea lo que sea que estén planeando, no me interesa.</p><p>-Espera, Hera.- dijo Afrodita, la rubia, tomándola del hombro.- Tú eres Hera, reina de los dioses, esposa-hermana de Zeus el dios del cielo y el trueno, hija de Crono y Rea, nieta de Urano y Gea. Zeus se cansó de gobernar, por eso me encomendó a mí hacer lo que me plazca con el mundo, me permitió empezar todo de nuevo, ¿acaso no lo vez? tú serias la gobernante, eres la indicada para gobernar este nuevo mundo, tú y sólo tú.</p><p>Hera esperó, pensó detenidamente en cada palabra que Afrodita le decía, pero todo se concentraba en una única parte "tú serías la gobernante"... perfecto.</p><p>-¿Y de qué trataría ese nuevo mundo?- dijo con mucho interés, sin voltear a verla a los ojos.</p><p>-¿Aún no lo captas? pensé que eras más lista, será todo exactamente igual, pero con la mujer en la cabeza del mundo, se acabó la era del hombre, las mujeres gobernarán.</p><p>-¿Qué pasará con el mundo anterior?</p><p>-Todo será borrado, lo que es, lo que fue y lo que será, tanto vivos como muertos, borraré a todas esas almas, inclusive a las que ya descansan en el inframundo, todo será como si nunca hubiera sido, eso sera el nuevo comienzo.</p><p>-Pero... todas esas almas.- Hera dudó.</p><p>-Piensa en tu madre, piensa en Rea.- ambas voltearon a ver la gran pintura que adornaba a la habitación, en él mostraba la imagen de una mujer, la imagen de Rea-. Recuerda lo mucho que sufrió al lado de Crono, recuerda lo que hizo tu padre a ti y a tus hermanos, hazlo por ella, hagámoslo por ella.</p><p>Continuó escuchando las palabras de Afrodita, pero en el fondo algo le decía una y otra vez "tú serias la gobernante", sentía lástima por todas esas almas cuya existencia sería borrada de la historia pero su deseo de poder era aún más grande.</p><p>-Hagámoslo.- dijo finalmente la castaña con voz decidida.</p><p>-Perfecto.</p><p>-Pero no es tan fácil.- dijo la de cabello oscuro, Perséfone, levantándose de su asiento-. El universo no puede destruirse con sólo desearlo, se debe hacer poco a poco...</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p>La ciudad de Santadilla, una hermosa ciudad, el sol brillaba reluciente y el cielo era de un azul brillante, las nubes lucían tan esponjosas y blancas, las mariposas volaban como cualquier día de primavera, las personas vivían tranquilamente, todo era tranquilo el la ciudad de Santadilla hasta que... ¡Mojo Jojo ataca Santadilla!</p><p>Mojo Jojo, un simio verde con un casco en la cabeza, el cual oculta su enorme cerebro que es muestra de su gran inteligencia, él es el archienemigo de Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Se encontraba destruyendo la ciudad con su nuevo robot, el robot tenía forma de un pulpo gigante, en la punta de cada tentáculo tenia unas filosas navajas que cortaban cualquier cosa que tocaran, de la parte de arriba lanzaba un potente láser rojo que destruía los edificios, dentro de la maquina se podía ver a Mojo controlando el aparato con sus controles.</p><p>-Esta vez ni Las Chicas Superpoderosas podrán detenerme.- dijo el malvado mono-. Porque yo, Mojo Jojo he creado esta gran maquina invencible, y así es como yo, Mojo Jojo destruiré Saldadilla, porque yo Mojo Jojo soy mucho más listo que ustedes, y es por eso que esta vez mi victoria está asegurada.</p><p>Entonces un trío de luces de colores cruzaron el cielo, eran los reconocibles colores de ellas, azul, verde y rosa. Todos los ciudadanos al verlas llegar se tranquilizaron, ellas siempre eran su salvación, todo el mundo amaba a esa chicas, no tenían forma de agradecer todo lo que ellas habían hecho por ellos. Las tres chicas se acercaron al lugar, había pasado ya muchos años desde que el profesor Utonio las creó, ahora las tres chicas eran jovencitas que aparentaban tener la edad de 18 años, habían crecido mucho, ya no eran unas niñas.</p><p>-¡Ya cállate Mojo!- dijo una de ellas, la chica de ojos verdes, cabello corto oscuro y despeinado, blusa corta sin mangas y falda verde, debajo de la falta llevaba un notable short de color negro y debajo de la blusa otra mas apretada con mangas cortas color negro no muy larga, dejando ver su ombligo; unas botas negras, unas calcetas verde oscuro que le llegaban a casi a las rodillas, y unos guantes negros. Bellota.</p><p>-Veo que tú nunca aprenderás, Mojo Jojo, irás directo a prisión.- dijo en tono justiciero la líder. Una chica de ojos rosas, cabello muy largo, le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, cubría su frente con el fleco, era un hermoso cabello pelirrojo atado a un enorme moño rojo; llevaba una corta blusa escolar que dejaba al descubierto su estomago, tenía un moño rojo en la parte del cuello, el resto era rosa y blanco; su falda también era escolar, de bloques color rosa, con una linea horizontal negra el la parte de abajo, levaba zapatos escolares negros y calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas. Bombón.</p><p>-Mojo, ¿no crees que ya estás algo viejo para esto? no te vaya a hacer daño.- dijo dulcemente la más pequeña del grupo. Una linda chica rubia con ojos azules, con su cabello atado en dos coletas que le llegaban varios centímetros por debajo de los hombros pero antes de llegar a la cintura; tenia un sencillo y cómodo vestido color azul claro, casi blanco, con encajes en la cintura; unas sencillas sandalias azules, un adorable collar que llevaba como adorno una pequeña flor plateada y una pulsera del mismo color. Burbuja.</p><p>-¿Viejo? ¿yo?- dijo Mojo-. Yo no soy viejo, y si fuera viejo eso no importaría porque para la maldad no hay vejez y no hay limite para cuando debes dejar de ser malvado, y repito, yo, Mojo Jojo, no soy viejo, ¿ustedes no creen se ya demasiado viejas para jugar a las superheroínas?</p><p>-Te equivocas, Mojo.- dijo Burbuja dulcemente mientras volaba a toda velocidad a dirección del robot de Mojo, lanzándole así una fuerte patada que hizo que el robot, con Mojo dentro, saliera volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.</p><p>-Para patear el trasero de los villanos no hay edad.- dijo Bellota sacando láser de los ojos, haciendo que el robot se calentara y comenzara a salir humo, Bellota voló hasta el robot y utilizó sus manos para abrirlo y sacar a Mojo de adentro para después darle un par de puñetazos que le sacaron varios dientes al mono.</p><p>-No importa el tiempo que pase, Mojo.- dijo Bombón acercándose al lugar-. Puedes seguir intentando destruir la ciudad una vez salgas de la cárcel pero nosotras siempre estaremos aquí.- sujetó a Mojo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.</p><p>-Porque nosotras...- dijo la rubia.</p><p>-Siempre seremos...- dijo Bellota mientras terminaba de destruir el robot.</p><p>-Las Chicas Superpoderosas.- dijo la líder mientras que en ese instante el robot explotó, lanzando fuego y humo.- Y eso no cambiará nunca.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este es mi primer fic de las chicas superpoderosas, ase unos dias no tenia idea de que haria uno jeje fue inspiracion que surgio de la nada xD</p><p>me encanta la mitologia griega, por eso se me ocurrio agragar todo eso en una historia, y esta era perfecta</p><p>este apenas es el inicio, pronto comenzara lo interesante, esta es solo una introduccion</p><p>no estoy segura cuando podre subir otro capitulo, pero si subire otro, lo juro jeje</p><p>espero que dejen sus rewiews</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Línea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en abril del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>capítulo 2: Línea.</em>
</p><p>-Estoy muy cansada, me alegra que finalmente este día haya acabado.- dijo la poderosa pelirroja, entrando por una de las ventanas de su habitación.</p><p>-Vencer a Mojo fue más que sencillo, ese mono ya debería rendirse.- dijo la verde, entrando a la habitación de la misma forma.</p><p>-Hay que admirar su perseverancia jiji- dijo dulcemente la rubia mientras se dirigía al espejo para cepillar su hermoso cabello.</p><p>Las tres hermanas empezaron a prepararse para ir a dormir, mañana tendrían que ir a la escuela, estaban a mitad de su ultimo año en preparatoria. Pronto tendrían que irse a la universidad, ellas lo sabían, Bombón tenia una gran oportunidad de asistir a la universidad de Harvard y... sinceramente aún no se había decidido; por un lado le encantaba la idea de asistir a Harvard, es una gran universidad y es una oportunidad espectacular, pero por otro lado no podía pensar en el hecho de dejar la ciudad de Saltadilla, los ciudadanos necesitaban a las superheroínas; Burbuja y Bellota planeaban ir a una universidad cercana para así no descuidar la ciudad, le decían a Bombón que no había problema en que dejara a ellas solas para defender la ciudad, pero Bombón tampoco soportaba la idea de dejar a sus dos hermanas menores, temía que les sucediera algo. Qué difícil era ser una heroína a esta edad, en la edad donde todo cambia.</p><p>Bombón y Bellota comenzaron a ponerse sus pijamas, dispuestas a irse a dormir; Burbuja deshizo su par de coletas dejando su bello cabello rubio suelto, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al armario para buscar su pijama. Burbuja comenzó a ponerse la pijama, se fue quitando su adorable vestido, quedando en ropa interior, a ninguna de las tres hermanas le molestaba estar desnudas entre ellas, eran hermanas después de todo; Burbuja sostuvo su pijama entre sus manos, entonces paró lo que estaba haciendo y dio un pequeño pero audible suspiro, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa Burbuja?- preguntó Bombón que ya estaba recostada en la cama.</p><p>-¿Qué día es hoy?</p><p>-¿Cómo que qué día? es miércoles.- dijo la de cabello oscuro.</p><p>-No, me refería al...- Burbuja no completó la frase, ella no quería que sospecharan nada.</p><p>-Es día 3.- dijo la líder adivinando a qué se refería su hermana-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>-¿Eh? por nada, por nada en serio jeje- dijo la rubia nerviosa y sonrojada mientras sacudía fuertemente la cabeza en señal de negación, se veía tan adorable como siempre. Había guardado por tanto tiempo ese pequeño secreto y no estaba dispuesta a que ellas la descubrieran, por nada del mundo.</p><p>Un fuerte trueno se escuchó desde afuera, seguido por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer, una tormenta... Burbuja volteó a ver la ventana y pudo ver cómo el clima había cambiado tan drásticamente, llovía muy fuerte y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto. Burbuja cambió la expresión de su rostro por una que parecía una mezcla de confusión, decepción y tristeza, expresión que sus hermanas no pasaron desapercibida.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede, Burbuja?- preguntó la mayor al ver la cara de su hermana.</p><p>-No me digas que le temes a los truenos.- se burló la verde.</p><p>-No, no es eso, es sólo que...- Burbuja se sonrojó, no sabía cómo completar la frase, además en su mente había un pensamiento que...- Simplemente no me gustan las tormentas, es todo.- dijo sonriendo, intentando regresar su cara angelical que se había vuelto triste a una muy alegre.</p><p>¿Por qué tenía que suceder hoy? ¿por qué tenía que llover este tercer día del mes? el día que ella esperaba mes tras mes, ¿y por qué precisamente este mes?, habían sucedido cosas como esta anteriormente, justo este día, pero ella se resignaba pero... ¿por qué ahora? ahora no...</p><p>Terminó de ponerse la pijama y se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas y abrazó a su pequeño peluche, Pulpi, Burbuja ya era grande, ya no conservaba la mayoría de sus juguetes, pero este por nada del mundo lo olvidará, jamás se desharía de él. No podía dormir, pensaba en qué debería hacer en ese momento, estaba demasiado mal el clima para salir, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y aunque ella fuera a ese lugar no tendría la certeza de que... Abrazó fuertemente su peluche, se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas ya estaban dormidas, tenía que tomar una decisión ¿ir o no ir?</p><p>Cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama, procurando que sus hermanas no se despertaran, se dirigió silenciosamente al armario y lo abrió con cuidado, se puso rápidamente un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul y unas botas para la lluvia, no tenia mucho tiempo para escoger la ropa, no quería que sus hermanas la descubrieran, miró al reloj, apenas iba a dar la media noche, tomó su paraguas azul y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. Miró la lluvia y pensó que debería estar realmente muy loca para hacer eso, suspiró y comenzó a volar hacia aquel lugar... Lo que Burbuja no sabía es que Bombón no estaba dormida y que estaba consciente de que su hermanita salió de la casa, Bombón se levantó y vio por la ventana cómo su hermana en la lluvia se alejaba de la casa.</p><p>-¿Qué escondes, Burbuja?- se preguntó para sí misma la pelirroja mientras veía a su hermana partir.</p><p>Burbuja volaba contra el fuerte viento y lluvia que golpeaba contra ella, realmente debería estar muy loca para hacer esto, ni siquiera sabía que... ¿cómo podría asegurar que...?. Ella se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que por esa distracción el fuerte viento se llevó su paraguas.</p><p>-¡Ah!- exclamó Burbuja al ver cómo su paraguas azul salía volando, decidió no volver por él, después de todo no le fue de mucha ayuda, ya estaba muy empapada.</p><p>Continuó volando hacia las afueras de la ciudad y se dirigió al bosque, se dirigió a uno de sus tantos lugares secretos, aunque no visitaba ese lugar con mucha frecuencia, era muy especial, aunque ella no estaba segura de la razón, no podía creer que aun hiciera esto después de 7 años. Recordaba el día en que descubrió ese bello lugar en el bosque, aun era una niña de 8 años, paseaba sin rumbo en el bosque hasta que encontró un pequeño arroyo, no tenía más de 3 metros de ancho que separaba una orilla con otra y provenía de quién sabe dónde, había flores alrededor y pequeños animalitos que ahí habitaban.</p><p>Era un sitio muy lindo, pensó ella. Era curioso ver cómo alrededor de ese arroyo todo estaba cubierto con arboles, haciendo que sus ramas cubrieran casi por completo el sol, pero justo encima del arroyo no había ninguna hoja de árbol que impidiera que el brillante sol iluminara esa pequeña corriente de agua, haciendo que brillara hermosamente. Rápidamente ese lugar se volvió uno de sus muchos lugares secretos. Lo visitaba muy seguido, jugaba con los conejos que ahí vivían, ese lugar realmente tenía muchos conejos, a veces se llevaba sus crayones para colorear, se divertía mucho ahí, aunque siempre sola... entonces ocurrió.</p><p>Ese día sus hermanas habían peleado, aunque no recordaba con exactitud por qué, ella odiaba verlas pelear y salió llorando de la casa, ella tenía ya 11 años de edad y, aunque ya no visitaba ese lugar con frecuencia seguía siendo un sitio muy especial para ella. Era de noche pero eso no impidió que ella se adentrara en el bosque, aunque sí tenía un poco de miedo pero pensó que al estar en su lugar secreto no sentirá miedo más, jamás había estado en ese sitio de noche. Llegó al lugar, era sumamente hermoso de noche, la parte cubierta de arboles estaba sumergida en las tinieblas pero, justo en ese arroyo, las hermosa luz de la luna se reflejaba en esa pequeña corriente de agua haciendo que se iluminara hermosamente. Dejó de volar y bajó lentamente al suelo, justo cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra un par de ojos voltearon a verla, ella lo miró a él...</p><p>Era un niño, igual a ella, cabello rubio alborotado hacia los lados, piel clara y ojos azules que a la luz de la luna parecía que desprendía brillo de ellos, Burbuja se preguntó por un instante si sus ojos se verían igual. Burbuja continuó observándolo, era él, uno de los Rowdyruff Boy, era Boomer. Varias preguntas surgieron en su cabeza ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿cómo había encontrado este lugar? ¿qué pasaba por su mente en estos momentos?. Ambos se observaron fijamente por 10 largos segundos.</p><p>La pelea inició.</p><p>Boomer se lanzó en contra de ella lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo en lo que ella se protegió con ambos brazos, la rubia salió arrastrada por el fuerte golpe, aunque sin perder el equilibrio, se arrastró unos cuantos metros en la tierra por el golpe, dejando en esta una línea recta de tierra, varias flores y plantas bonitas se destruyeron a su paso. Burbuja y Boomer se quedaron quietos, sin reaccionar por 2 segundos, Burbuja voló hacia arriba de los arboles, no quería que su pelea destruyera ese lindo lugar, Boomer la siguió. Ahora ambos flotaban en el cielo, por encima de las enormes ramas de esos grandes arboles pero por debajo de esa inmensa luna que iluminaba a ambos. Boomer la miró, parecía asustado, pero claro, Burbuja le ganaba la mayoría de las veces en las peleas, Burbuja lo miró con cara seria, aunque ocultaba que estaba algo asustada también, la pelea volvió a iniciar.</p><p>Burbuja atacó primero, lanzó una fuerte patada a su contrincante, este la esquivó y la tomó por la pierna y la lanzó lejos del lugar, Burbuja salió lanzada por los aires y después con mucho esfuerzo logró detenerse, voló de regreso para atacar al rubio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a lo que éste reaccionó con un pequeño grito para después darle otro puñetazo en el estomago a la rubia, todo en sólo un par de segundos. Ambos sólo usaban su super fuerza para pelear, ninguno de los dos utilizó sus demás poderes, sólo se dedicaban a golpearse entre ellos, Burbuja desconocía la razón por la que Boomer no utilizaba sus poderes pero ella no lo hacía para no dañar ese hermoso bosque.</p><p>La rubia le dio una fuerte patada al niño en su cara y este salió lanzado hacia el suelo, Burbuja se apresuró a sujetarlo para que éste no chocara y destruyera a los arboles que estaban abajo; rápidamente lo volvió a lanzar hacia arriba y antes de que éste volviera a caer nuevamente, le dio un codazo en el estomago, tan fuerte que el chico escupió un poco de sangre, éste reaccionó rápido y la sujetó de su cabello rubio y se lo jaló con fuerza a la vez que ella lanzaba un grito de dolor, después el rubio le dio un fuerte rodillazo a la espalda de la niña. No se dirigieron la palabra en el transcurso de la pelea, lo único que se lograba escuchar eran los fuertes golpes que se daban el uno al otro y uno que otro grito de dolor recurrente, incluso los animales nocturnos quedaron totalmente callados ante tal pelea.</p><p>No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas?, sólo sabían que estaban muy cansados y extremadamente lastimados, la feroz batalla estaba finalizando. Burbuja juntó sus puños y con ambos le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio, éste cayó a gran velocidad al suelo, Burbuja esta vez no tenía fuerza suficiente para detener su estrellamiento contra el suelo. Bommer cayó encima del arroyo, su golpe contra el suelo no rompió absolutamente nada, apenas hizo un ruido, tal vez Burbuja no lo había golpeado tan fuerte como suponía. Había ganado esta batalla, miró a Boomer desde los cielos, él estaba muy lastimado y ensangrentado, había ganado, él había perdido, finalmente se había acabado. Comenzó a ver todo borroso, estaba muy cansada y sus heridas le dolían mucho, cayó inevitablemente al suelo, ya no aguantaba el cansancio, cayó también encima del arroyo y ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, lo último que vio fue esa brillante luna, no había indicios de que fuera a amanecer pronto, después de eso se desmayó.</p><p>Despertó en la orilla del rió, el sol resplandecía, había varios conejos alrededor, ya había amanecido, miró al arroyo, llevaba agua suficiente para ahogarla si aún se encontrara ahí, entonces se preguntó cómo había llegado a la orilla, volteó hacia todas direcciones, Boomer ya no estaba ahí, tal vez Boomer fue quien la sacó del agua pero ¿por qué?. Regresó a su casa, sus hermanas y el Profesor estaban muy preocupados, Bellota había salido a buscarla varias veces durante la noche. Ella les explicó el por qué de sus heridas, les contó todo, les dijo que se había encontrado con el Rowdyruff Boy y que había ganado la pelea pero que después de eso cayó inconsciente, aunque omitió el bosque en donde se encontraban.</p><p>Días después, a finales de ese mismo mes, Burbuja volvió a dirigirse a ese sitio del bosque por la noche, simplemente por que le gustaba cómo se veía ese arroyo a la luz de la luna, confiaba en no encontrarse con el Rowdyruff rubio nuevamente. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó, él estaba ahí nuevamente, esta vez, arrodillado frente a un arbusto, sujetando con sus manos a un pequeño conejo bebé, Burbuja se sorprendió completamente al verlo nuevamente en su lugar secreto, y se asustó al ver que sujetaba a ese indefenso conejito.</p><p>-¡Oye! ¡Suéltalo, él no te ha hecho nada!- gritó la rubia, a lo que Boomer, del otro lado del río, la miró.</p><p>-No pienso soltarlo.- dijo.</p><p>-¡Dije que lo sueltes! ¡¿no vez que el pobre quiere irse a dormir con sus hermanitos?!</p><p>-No es cierto, él quiere jugar conmigo.- dijo el rubio molesto, aunque tanto su rostro como su voz eran tan dulces.</p><p>-¡Claro que no! el pobre quiere dormirse.- dijo la pequeña rubia indignada, se veía igualmente adorable.</p><p>-¿Tú como lo sabes?</p><p>-Yo puedo entender y hablar con los animales, a él no le gusta cómo lo estás sujetando.- estaba muy molesta. El rubio sólo volteó a ver al pequeño conejo, y después lo sujetó con mayor delicadeza-. ¡¿Y por qué sigues viniendo aquí?! ¡se supone que este es mi lugar secreto!</p><p>-¿Tu lugar secreto?- dijo el rubio con arrogancia mientras soltaba al conejito y se levantaba para ver directamente a la Superpoderosa a los ojos-. Este es <strong>mi</strong> lugar secreto.</p><p>-¿Tu lugar secreto? no ¡este es <strong>mi</strong> lugar secreto!- gritó Burbuja. El pequeño conejo bebé se quedó ahí para observarlos, se veía confundido con su discusión.</p><p>-Yo encontré este lugar primero.- reclamó Boomer.</p><p>-Yo vengo aquí desde hace 3 años.</p><p>-Yo vengo aquí desde hace 3 años y medio.- dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con orgullo.</p><p>-¿3 años y medio?- preguntó la niña, no estaba dispuesta a perder.</p><p>-Bueno... más o menos.- dijo el rubio bajando los hombros, en realidad no estaba seguro desde cuándo iba a aquel lugar.</p><p>-Si eso es verdad ¿por qué nunca te había visto antes aquí?- dijo la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-Pues yo nunca te he visto aquí tampoco, boba.</p><p>-¡No me digas boba!- grito la pequeña y se puso en posición de pelea. Boomer retrocedió un par de pasos, como si no quisiera volver a recibir una paliza de parte de la rubia.</p><p>-¡Yo siempre vengo aquí a la misma hora!</p><p>Entonces Burbuja lo comprendió, la razón por que nunca lo veía ahí es por que ella visitaba ese sitio de día y él de noche, entonces comprendió que su lugar secreto también era de alguien más, ¿qué derecho tenía al quitárselo? él tampoco lo sabía, suponía que él también merecía estar en ese lindo lugar, aunque fuera un villano.</p><p>-Está bien ¿qué te parece si compartimos este lugar?</p><p>-Pues no lo acepto.- dijo aún molesto.</p><p>-Al parecer este era el lugar secreto de ambos, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, no veo justo que alguno de los dos se vaya.- dijo dulcemente.</p><p>-Pues aún no me parece.</p><p>-Entonces lucharé por este sitio.- dijo la niña intentando parecer ruda.</p><p>-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.- dijo el niño rubio aún cruzado de brazos mientras se sentaba a la orilla del arroyo y volteaba hacia otro lado. No es que la niña pareciera intimidante, sólo que Boomer no quería volver a pelear, sabía que volvería a perder, y tampoco quería perder su amado lugar secreto, era el único lugar en donde podía estar apartado de todo, de sus hermanos y de la presión de ser un villano, era su único momento en el que podía ser el mismo, pero ahora ya no estaba solo, y eso le incomodaba-. Pero esta parte es mía, no cruces mi lado.- dijo señalando el arroyo para dar a entender que es la línea que divide sus lugares, quedando Boomer a la izquierda y Burbuja a la derecha.- Pero no me dirijas la palabra ¿me escuchaste, boba?</p><p>-Está bien.- dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba de frustración y se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>A los pocos días, al inicio del mes siguiente se volvieron a encontrar y nuevamente no se dirigieron la palabra, Burbuja jugaba en su lado del arroyo y Boomer permaneció sentado y pensativo por un par de horas para después retirarse. Y así pasaron los meses, poco a poco cada uno dejó de ir tan seguido al lugar, pero extrañamente, al cabo de el segundo año, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos se encontraban el tercer día de cada mes, no conversaban, ni siquiera se miraban, ambos estaban distraídos en lo que siempre hacían en ese arroyo, como si el otro no estuviera ahí, a veces Burbuja se ponía a colorear y Boomer se ponía a molestar a los conejos, Burbuja de vez en cuando le decía una que otra palabra de desaprobación que raramente eran respondidas, él también hacía a veces comentarios sobre las actividades de la rubia, a diferencia de él, ella sí le respondía en la mayoría de las veces, pero nunca tuvieron una verdadera conversación, sólo unos cuantos cruces de palabras. A veces ella le sonreía ante algo que le parecía gracioso de lo que él hacía, pero él jamás le devolvía la sonrisa. A veces uno se iba primero y el otro quién sabe cuánto tiempo más se quedaba en el lugar, a veces se quedaban ahí noches completas. Esos encuentros no los tomaban en cuenta en su relación de enemigos, es como si el tiempo en el arroyo no existiera al momento de luchar, después de todo, no es como si hubiera gran interacción entre ellos en los momentos en que se encontraban.</p><p>Pasaron muchos meses y cada que llegaba el día 3 de cada mes, Burbuja se dirigía en secreto a aquel lugar, no sabía cuál era la razón pero ahora las únicas veces en que iba a su lugar secreto era justamente ese día, a veces le daba algo de pereza ir, otras veces estaba extrañamente ansiosa, no sabía si era lo mismo con él, aunque no lo creía. Tantos años con la misma rutina mes, tras mes, y ella no sabía por qué continuaba haciéndolo, incluso llegó a pensar que la razón por la que seguía yendo era para verlo a él y no a ese hermoso arroyo a mitad del bosque y se preguntaba cuál era la razón de todo esto, tal vez era por que es el único momento en que ella, una heroína y él, un villano, podían encontrarse sin ser más que acompañantes distantes, sin atacarse, sólo estar ahí, sin interactuar entre sí, sólo estar ahí.</p><p>Los años pasaron, y ahora ella se sentía un poco rara cuando ese día llegaba, no sabía la razón. Ahora era un poco raro entre ellos, al menos para ella, a veces se sentía observada por él, lo ignoraba la mayoría de las veces pero cuando volteaba a verlo, él volteaba hacia a un lado rápidamente. Aún no se dirigían la palabra pero... era extraño, algo estaba cambiando, aún cuando no había mucha interacción entre ellos, aunque a simple vista no era notable, aunque ninguno haya hecho algo para que eso cambiara, se sentía más presión entre ellos, como si quisieran hablar de algo, de cualquier cosa, pero ninguno decía ni una sola palabra. Pero todo se quedaba ahí, sólo se sentía ahí, después de ese momento ese sentir desaparecía, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban luchando cuando él y sus hermanos cometían un crimen y ella y sus hermanas los detenían. No, ese extraño sentir sólo estaba presente cuando se encontraban el tercer día de cada mes en ese arroyo que los dividía a ambos, aunque había días en que el arroyo se secaba ellos aún lo veían muy presente ahí, dividiéndolos. Así pasaron los años hasta que algo rompió esa delicada línea que ellos se habían impuesto, aunque sea por un instante.</p><p>Burbuja llegó volando al lugar, bajó lentamente, aunque no era su intención quedó oculta detrás de un arbusto, miró a su alrededor y no había señal de Boomer, era raro, por que casi siempre el llegaba antes que ella, tal vez hoy no vendría, a veces pasaba, a veces alguno de los dos se ausentaba por algún motivo u otro, a veces tal vez ninguno asistía por causa del clima. Burbuja miró al arroyo y entre las piedras que sobresalían de éste estaba un conejo, un bello conejo atrapado en medio del arroyo, burbuja no sabía cómo había terminado ahí, pero era obvio que necesitaba ayuda, para no asustarlo se acercó lenta y silenciosamente entre los arbustos, salió de el arbusto y se acercó al conejo, flotó ligeramente para no mojarse y su mano se acercó a ese conejo que no dejaba de temblar...</p><p>El roce de sus manos se sintió helado, pero extrañamente cálido. Burbuja observó la otra mano que sujetaba al suave conejo igual que ella y después levantó la vista para observar al rubio que la miraba igual de asombrado. Los ojos azules de ambos se miraron, estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, podían escuchar la respiración del otro. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, en todo este tiempo ellos dos jamás se habían tocado más que para pelear, ahora sus manos estaban juntas, ahora la línea que los dividía había desaparecido, ya no había nada más que ellos dos y el conejo que ambos intentaron tocar a la vez. Por un segundo ya nada importaba, más que sus ojos que se miraban el uno al otro, ojos azules como la luz que reflejaba aquella luna. Burbuja instintivamente intentó aferrarse más a aquella helada mano de su enemigo, éste puso una cara indescifrable, muy parecida al miedo, pero había algo más... Separó su mano de la de Burbuja lentamente, se quedó quieto por un mínimo segundo y después se alejó velozmente del lugar, como si huyera. Ella cargó al conejo y lo puso a la orilla, reconoció que era el mismo conejo bebé de la otra vez, pero ahora ya había crecido. Burbuja observó a Boomer alejarse, desprendía una luz azul mientras volaba a gran velocidad, y nuevamente se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.</p><p>-De eso hace tres meses.- pensó Burbuja regresando al presente, aún estaba lloviendo fuertemente, hacía tres meses que no se encontraba con Boomer en ese lugar, desde aquella vez. El primer mes pensó que tal vez era por que no tuvo oportunidad de ir, era normal, a veces les pasaba; el segundo mes se preocupó un poco, pero seguramente él no tenía tiempo para ir a ese lugar, después de todo no es que sea una obligación asistir, igual pudo haber visitado el arroyo algún otro día, ellos no iban ahí a verse ¿verdad?</p><p>Llegó al lugar, el arroyo llevaba tres veces más agua de lo normal y la corriente iba muy fuerte, alrededor estaba lleno de lodo, así que ella no bajó al suelo, se pará en la rama de un árbol, estaba completamente empapada, ¿cómo se le ocurría que Boomer asistiría con este clima? ¿y desde cuándo era tan importante encontrarse con él? de eso no trataba todo esto ¿o sí?</p><p>Miró a su alrededor, no había señales de Boomer, él nunca se había ausentado 3 meses seguidos, era lógico que hoy no llegara ¿quién se atrevería a salir con este clima terrible? y más aún en el bosque, ella era la loca que se le ocurrió salir con este clima, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse triste ¿ya nunca volvería a encontrárselo en aquel lugar? ¿él finalmente se había aburrido de sus encuentros en los cuales no tenían interacción alguna? no importaba ¿verdad? sus intenciones jamás fueron encontrarse ambos ahí, la intención era poder estar tranquilos en su preciado lugar secreto, este el otro o no, ese lugar en el que ambos podían alejarse de todo. Esto dejó de tener sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, Burbuja sólo asistía a ese lugar el tercer día de cada mes, y aunque intentara negarlo era simplemente para verlo a él. La razón era porque se sentía feliz, feliz de saber que dos personas completamente opuestas, como un villano y una heroína, podían estar en un lugar en paz, como iguales, disfrutando ese hermoso paisaje, algo que ambos tenían en común.</p><p>No se notaba, la lluvia le mojaba la cara, no se notaba que las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos ¿qué era lo que sentía realmente? no estaba segura, se encontraba sola en la oscuridad, las nubes grises cubrían la luna, ella lloraba inconsolablemente, pero no emitía ruido alguno, ni siquiera se movía, al tener la cara empapada del agua de la lluvia ella apenas era consiente de que lloraba, no podía distinguir sus lágrimas de todo lo demás, pero lloraba, no se notaba pero lloraba, lo extrañaba, no sabía el porqué pero lo extrañaba, era la costumbre de verlo mes tras mes sin tener que pelear, ella al ser tan inocente incluso llegó a pensar que podrían incluso ser amigos, pero no, él no venía desde hace tres meses, estaba sola en aquel lugar.</p><p>-¿Qué haces?</p><p>Lo escuchó, esa voz, la voz que nunca le dirigía la palabra a menos que sea en una pelea para insultarla, pero nunca ahí, nunca en ese lugar, nunca cuando dejaban de ser heroína y villano y se convertían en compañeros, que compartían ese lugar secreto. Lo escuchó claramente, volteó y se encontró con él, flotando frente a ella, en su lado del arroyo,había cruzado la línea que los dividía, él estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me gusto incluir una pequeña escena en la que pelearan, espero poner muchas peleas en este fic, aunque este capitulo se centro mas en el lado romantico, aun tengo mas cosas que contar, pero sera mas adelante. Espero poner mas peleas en el siguiente capitulo xD</p><p>Las malas de la historia aun no hacen su jugada, pronto lo pacifico desaparecera.</p><p>espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y espero que me dejen rewiews.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Planes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en abril del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>capítulo 3: Planes.</em>
</p>
<p>Otra vez ese sonido, el sonido del despertador, era hora de levantarse, y como todas las mañanas ella con el primer timbrazo se levantaba. La luz brillante del sol entraba por las ventanas. Qué bien, dejó de llover. Entonces recordó algo, rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su hermana, ella estaba ahí, durmiendo cómodamente como un angelito.</p>
<p>-Ay, Burbuja.- dijo para sí misma la pelirroja mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello a su hermana menor.</p>
<p>Después de que la vio salir esa misma noche no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente preocupada ¿por qué su hermana saldría a esas horas de la noche? aparte con esa terrible tormenta. Bombón estuvo despierta gran parte de la noche, esperando a que llegara su hermana pero finalmente quedó rendida cerca de las 2:00 a.m. Al menos Burbuja había llegado a casa sana y salva pero ¿a qué horas había llegado?.</p>
<p>-Burbuja, despierta.- dijo meneando ligeramente a su hermana menor para levantarla... estaba ardiendo en fiebre-. ¡Burbuja!- casi gritó de la preocupación, su voz fue suficientemente fuerte para levantar a su hermana verde.</p>
<p>-Ay, ¿por qué gritas a estas horas, Bombón? ya tenemos suficiente con tus regaños el resto del día.- preguntó la hermana mediana mientras se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos.</p>
<p>-Burbuja está enferma.- dijo Bombón con seriedad.</p>
<p>-¿Enferma?- dijo acercándose a la rubia.</p>
<p>-Tiene mucha fiebre.</p>
<p>-¡Au!- gritó Bellota después de tocarle la frente a su hermana-. Realmente está enferma, qué suerte, ahora ella no podrá ir a la escuela.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?... ¿Bombón?... ¿Bellota?- preguntó débilmente la rubia que acababa de despertar por los gritos de su hermana mediana.</p>
<p>-Burbuja, estás muy enferma.</p>
<p>-¿Enfer..ma? tal vez algo en la comida me cayó mal.</p>
<p>-¿No seria mas lógico que te doliera el estomago si algo de la comida te hubiera caído mal?- preguntó la de cabello oscuro cruzándose de brazos-. Más bien parece como si te hubieras pasado toda la noche en la lluvia.</p>
<p>-Sí, Burbuja... pareciera como si hubieras estado afuera en la lluvia toda la noche.- dijo la pelirroja con seriedad, viendo a su hermana menor directo a los ojos, con un tono de voz que hacía notar un doble sentido, cosa que Burbuja aparentemente no notó.</p>
<p>-No digan tonterías jeje.- dijo dulcemente la rubia mientras se cubría la cabeza con las cobijas. En ese momento Bombón logró notar las ojeras que se le habían formado debajo de los ojos-. Tal vez fue por que me comí 3 hamburguesas completas.- dijo por debajo de las cobijas.</p>
<p>-Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en casa para cuidarla.- sugirió Bellota.</p>
<p>-Tu no te escaparas tan fácilmente de la escuela, Bellota, el profesor puede hacerse cargo de Burbuja.- dijo Bombón haciendo que Bellota se molestara por su fallido intento de no ir a la escuela.</p>
<p>Las hermanas mayores comenzaron a vestirse para ir a la escuela, Bellota tenía mala cara, realmente quería faltar a la escuela. Bombón se quedó pensativa, tenía la esperanza de que Burbuja les contara la verdad de una vez por todas, pero no lo hizo ¿por qué no la siguió? ¿por qué no se aseguró si lo que su hermana hacía era algo bueno? no es que desconfiara de ella, es sólo que... ella es muy inocente. Ya había notado sus salidas nocturnas desde hace mucho, y finalmente había encontrado el patrón, el tercer día de cada mes... el tercer día de cada mes.</p>
<p>-¡Bellota!- llamó alguien por afuera de la casa junto al sonido de una motocicleta estacionándose en la entrada-. ¡Bellota!- continuó llamando esa voz que a Bombón le parecía la más fastidiosa e irritante de todas.</p>
<p>-¡Bellota!- gritó la pelirroja, llamando a su hermana.- Él ya está aquí.- dijo en tono molesto mientras Bellota salía del baño ya totalmente vestida y se dirigía hacia la ventana.</p>
<p>-¡En un momento voy!.- respondió a la voz del chico que la llamaba desde fuera-. ¡Me estoy vistiendo, así que no me molestes!</p>
<p>-Mientras más hermosa te pongas para mí, mejor.- respondió el chico desde fuera.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate, idiota!</p>
<p>-Aún no puedo creer que estés con ese sujeto.- dijo Bombón llamando la atención de su hermana.</p>
<p>-Él y yo ya llevamos 2 meses saliendo ¿cuándo te vas a acostumbrar?</p>
<p>Ambas se despidieron de su hermana menor que aún yacía debajo de las cobijas, salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras, después de eso se despidieron del Profesor, tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la puerta.</p>
<p>-Hola, preciosa.- dijo picaramente aquel chico montado en esa motocicleta.</p>
<p>-Hola, idiota.- dijo la verde mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba en los labios.</p>
<p>-Hola, cuñada.- dijo el chico volteando a ver a Bombón de pies a cabeza, poniendo mayor atención a su minifalda, recibiendo así un codazo de parte de su novia.</p>
<p>-Hola, Mitch.- saludó Bombón, fastidiada de ver a ese chico de piel un poco morena, cabello castaño, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero negro. Una mala influencia para su hermana, no había duda, pero ¿qué se podía hacer?</p>
<p>-Linda moto.- mencionó Bellota.</p>
<p>-¿En dónde la robaste?- preguntó Bombón con sarcasmo y frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>-Estuve ahorrando todo un año para poder comprarla, más el dinero que me presto mi abuela, claro. Por cierto, ¿no viene Burbuja?- preguntó notando que la rubia no se encontraba.</p>
<p>-Está muy enferma, no asistirá a la prepa por unos días.</p>
<p>-Qué suerte.- dijeron Bellota y Mitch a la vez.</p>
<p>-Aún no puedo comprender cómo es que lograste llegar a la preparatoria.</p>
<p>-¡De panzazo!- gritaron Bellota y Mitch nuevamente a la vez seguidos por sus fuertes risas.</p>
<p>-Son tal para cual.- dijo molesta la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a su hermana subirse a la motocicleta e irse con Mitch directo a la preparatoria. Genial, ahora tendría que irse sola a la escuela.</p>
<p>Bombón decidió irse caminando a la escuela, tenía mucho qué pensar, tenía que decirle a su hermana Bellota lo que sabía sobre Burbuja y sus misteriosas salidas nocturnas, no sabía qué es lo que hacía Burbuja pero era hora de pararlo de una vez por todas. A la hora de descanso Bombón llamó a su hermana Bellota para reunirse en el patio trasero de la escuela, era tiempo de contarle todo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bellota, llegando al lugar-. Había quedado con Robin y Mike en almorzar con ellos.</p>
<p>-Es sobre Burbuja.</p>
<p>-¿Qué hay con ella?</p>
<p>Bombón le contó todo lo que sabía, que por cierto no era mucho. Le contó como vio a su hermana por primera vez hace 3 años intentando salir de la casa por la noche, Bombón simplemente le preguntó a dónde iba a lo que ésta respondió que a ninguna parte y regresó a dormir; a los pocos meses siguientes, Bombón volvió a sorprender a Burbuja intentando salir de nuevo, esta vez le lanzó cientos de preguntas que Burbuja a duras penas respondió. Poco después se dio cuenta que ella salía cada determinado tiempo, desconocía el porqué, tal vez para ayudar a algún animalito indefenso en alguna parte. Un día Bombón decidió seguir a su hermana pero por una mínima distracción la perdió de vista, sólo supo que al lugar en donde se dirigía era en las afueras de Saltadilla. Hace unos meses se dio cuenta de que Burbuja salia el tercer día de cada mes, y justo ese mes lo confirmaba.</p>
<p>-¿Estás diciendo que Burbuja sale por la noche el día 3 de cada mes?</p>
<p>-Sí, y me preocupa, puede que esté metida en algo.</p>
<p>-¿Metida en algo? ¿Burbuja? jajaja no me hagas reír, Burbuja jamás hace algo malo.- rió Bellota fuertemente, su hermana pequeña jamás haría algo malo ¿o sí?- Tal vez finalmente le llegó la etapa de la rebeldía y vaya a alguna fiesta nocturna sin invitarnos... o tal vez tenga un novio.</p>
<p>-Bellota, esto es serio.- dijo ignorando lo que su hermana había dicho.- No le diremos nada a Burbuja, no debe saber que lo sabemos.</p>
<p>-¿En qué estás pensando?</p>
<p>-El próximo mes, el próximo 3 de marzo la seguiré, y esta vez descubriré qué es lo que hace.</p>
<p>A la semana siguiente Burbuja ya se había recuperado por completo, regresó a la escuela con normalidad, sólo faltó un par de días. Era jueves 11 de febrero. El teléfono sonó.</p>
<p>-¿Sí? diga, Alcalde.- respondió rápidamente la pelirroja sosteniendo el teléfono-. Sí, ajá, ajá.- asentía regularmente mientras hablaba-. Estaremos allá en un segundo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué dijo?</p>
<p>-¿A quién tendremos que patear?- preguntó Bellota con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>-Los Rowdyruff Boys están haciendo de las suyas.</p>
<p>-Perfecto, hace un tiempo que no los vemos por aquí.- dijo la de cabello negro, sonriendo maliciosamente y tronándose los dedos de los puños.</p>
<p>-¡Vamos, chicas!- gritó la líder mientras salía por la ventana seguida por su hermana verde.</p>
<p>Burbuja se quedó paralizada por medio segundo, intentando comprender, analizar, razonar, asimilar lo dicho por su hermana mayor. Tendría que pelear contra Boomer ¿por qué es diferente ahora? ¿por qué?. Rápidamente salió volando para alcanzar a sus hermanas, le llevaban 4 segundos de ventaja.</p>
<p>-¡Pásame ese auto!- grito el chico verde a su hermano.</p>
<p>-¿Cuál quieres? ¿el verde o el azul?</p>
<p>-¡El verde pues!- Brick le lanzó el auto verde a su hermano y éste lo atrapó con facilidad y después comenzó a darle vueltas.</p>
<p>-¿Qué harás con él?- preguntó el más pequeño de los tres, Boomer.</p>
<p>-Pues sólo observa jejeje- dijo mientras lo lanzaba lejos haciendo que el auto saliera disparado hacia una gasolinera y explotara-. Lo vi en Grand Theft Auto.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces sí explotan los carros al chocarlos con la gasolinera?- preguntó el rubio ingenuamente.</p>
<p>-Claro que sí, tonto.- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a su hermano-. ¿Si no por qué estaría en un videojuego?</p>
<p>-¡Ahora hagamos explotar todos los autos al mismo tiempo!- gritó el verde, entusiasmado.</p>
<p>-Alto ahí malhechores.- ordenó Bombón, interponiéndose entre los chicos y los autos.</p>
<p>-Miren quién está aquí, las super nenas.- dijo Brick, preparándose para pelear.</p>
<p>-Se arrepentirán de haber nacido, chicos apestosos.- dijo Bellota, también preparándose a pelear.</p>
<p>-Huuuy, la dulce niñita se enojo.- se burló Butch.</p>
<p>Y así empezó, los 4 comenzaron a insultarse como siempre o casi siempre hacían antes de comenzar a peleas, pero algo era diferente... ¿los 4?. Burbuja lo único que hizo fue ver al Rowdyruff rubio directo a los ojos, éste también la miraba pero él tenía una expresión seria, casi aterradora, como si la retara a acercarse y al mismo tiempo la amenazara para alejarse. Los demás hermanos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que los rubios faltaban en la discusión; los 4 dirigieron su mirada hacia Boomer que tenía una cara desconocida para ellos, no se veía como el tierno Boomer, se veía demasiado serio, tal vez más de lo necesario.</p>
<p>-Oye, Boomer.- dijo Brick dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda-. No te hagas el interesante porque no lo eres.</p>
<p>-Tonto.- secundó el verde.</p>
<p>-¿Que? oh, lo siento, lo siento, sólo me dejé llevar.- dijo el rubio regresando a su estado de animo habitual.</p>
<p>-No te disculpes, eso es de niñas.- dijo el pelirrojo volviéndole a dar otro golpe-. Regresemos a nuestra pelea.- dijo a punto de atacar a las 3 chicas pero fue detenido por el aliento de hielo de Bombón, quedando congelado de brazos y piernas.</p>
<p>-¿Qué decías, Brick?- se burló la pelirroja.</p>
<p>-¡HAAAAA!- gritó mientras se liberaba del hielo sólo con su fuerza y se abalanzaba a atacar a la rosa, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a lo que ésta rápidamente reaccionó lanzándole un rayo láser por sus ojos haciendo que Brick cayera estrellándose contra el suelo; se quemó ligeramente la cara pero eso no impidió que regresara a atacar a Bombón, la sostuviera de la pierna derecha y la azotara varias veces contra el suelo.</p>
<p>Por su parte Bellota y Butch también comenzaron su pelea. Butch tomo a Bellota del cabello y lo jaló como si quisiera arrancárselo desde la raíz. Bellota gritó un poco pero se apresuró y encajó fuertemente sus dedos en los ojos del verde, éste la soltó y se cubrió los ojos que le ardían de dolor. Bellota se acercó a él y con una sonrisa golpeó su entrepierna sin piedad, Butch cayó inevitablemente al suelo por el dolor. Tomó un poste de luz y golpeó con fuerza a Bellota como si de un bate y una pelota se tratara; Bellota salió lanzada hacia el suelo, Butch se le acercó aún con el poste de luz en la mano y la golpeó varias veces con éste, enterrándola más y más al concreto. Estos tipos peleaban muy rudo.</p>
<p>-¡Me las pagarás, perra!</p>
<p>-¿Que pasa, Bitch? ¿te rompí los huevos?- se burló Bellota sin medirse en sus palabras.</p>
<p>Mientras tanto Burbuja y Boomer también habían comenzado con su pelea. Boomer inició, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Burbuja en la cara... define fuerte... era un golpe fuerte, no había duda, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirla de gravedad, no era suficientemente fuerte para destruirla. Burbuja entendió todo con ese golpe, lo que Boomer quería decir era "No pelearemos con todo nuestro poder, lo dejaremos todo para <em>ese</em> día". "Para ese día" se repitió Burbuja en su mente... para ese día.</p>
<p>Ambos fingieron pelear en serio. ¿Se lastimaban? sí, pero no tanto como sus hermanos. Burbuja le dio un golpe en el estomago a Boomer, éste le dio una patada a ella lanzándola hacia el suelo, después tomó un auto y lo lanzó hacia su dirección, Burbuja logró esquivar con facilidad el ataque. Entonces ambos comenzaron a atacarse disparando su rayo láser por los ojos, utilizaban su super velocidad para esquivarlo.</p>
<p>Y todo por lo sucedido esa noche hace una semana, en la que ambos se encontraron en su lugar secreto, donde ambos se encontraron bajo la lluvia, cuando Burbuja había perdido las esperanzas de que él apareciera en ese lugar y entonces apareció él. ¿Qué hubiera sido de esta pelea si él no se hubiera aparecido en ese momento? sus encuentros en el bosque jamás afectaban sus peleas ¿por qué la está afectando ahora? Burbuja sabía la razón, pero no quería pensar en eso... Lo dejaremos todo para ese día.</p>
<p>Bombón había iniciado una persecución para atrapar a Brick que no dejaba de volar de un lado para otro para así confundir a la pelirroja, ésta finalmente se cansó y comenzó a lanzar su aliento de hielo por todo el lugar haciendo así, no sólo que los espectadores que miraban la escena desde abajo se refrescaran, si no también atrapando nuevamente al pelirrojo con su hielo. Esta vez Bombón no desperdició la oportunidad y le dio un poderoso golpe a Brick mientras aún estaba congelado.</p>
<p>Bellota y Butch estaban literalmente midiendo sus fuerzas, se encontraban ambos parados en la carretera sujetándose con ambas manos en un intento de derrumbar al otro contra el suelo; la fuerza con la que se empujaban ambos podía sentirse por varios metros alrededor, por su fuerza devastadora habían formado un gran agujero en la ya deshecha carretera. Ninguno quería perder, tal vez si seguían así esa pelea no acabaría nunca pero ambos eran lo suficientemente orgullosos para intentar un ataque diferente. Pasaron varios segundos que parecieron minutos así y Butch fue el primero en cansarse de la situación, y no sólo por que se había aburrido de aquello, si no por que la verde ya le estaba comenzando a ganar. Intentó lanzarle inútilmente una patada que lo único que provocó fue que perdiera el equilibrio y así Bellota lo estampó fuertemente contra la calle destrozada.</p>
<p>Boomer notó la perdida de sus hermanos, se acercó a Burbuja, aparentemente para golpearla, pero cuando la tuvo cerca el sólo se dedicó a decir:</p>
<p>-Te espero el miércoles sin falta.- le susurró al oído a la rubia, ésta sólo sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo y se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, aunque no debería por qué estarlo.</p>
<p>Boomer la miró un segundo y Burbuja comprendió rápidamente lo que quería decir, era hora de terminar la pelea, Burbuja le lanzó el más fuerte de sus golpes, tal vez se le pasó un poco la mano, y ganó así esa fingida pelea.</p>
<p>-¡Regresemos a casa de Mojo!- ordenó el pelirrojo a sus hermanos, éstos salieron disparados alejándose del lugar.</p>
<p>-¡Si, huyan como las gallinas que son!- les gritó Bellota totalmente orgullosa de sí misma.</p>
<p>-Me alegra que finalmente haya acabado, volvamos a casa-. dijo tranquilamente la líder para después voltear a ver a Burbuja. Tal vez Bellota no se haya dado cuenta pero Bombón es muy difícil de engañar, hubo algo raro en la pelea que Burbuja tuvo con Boomer pero no estaba segura qué era-. ¿Burbuja? ¿estás bien?</p>
<p>-Sí...- contestó con voz distante.- Estoy bien ¿por qué preguntas?</p>
<p>-No por nada.</p>
<p>Burbuja se había quedado pensativa, mirando hacia la nada, no era consciente de las sospechas de su hermana, no imaginaba ni de lejos que su hermana mayor estaba a punto de descubrirla. En su mente sólo sonaba la dulce voz de aquel chico rubio "Te espero el miércoles sin falta"...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Habían pasado 30 años desde que las 3 diosas, Afrodita, Hera y Perséfone habían comenzado a planear su plan para destruir el universo. Las 3 estuvieron años planeando cada estrategia, tampoco tenían prisa, cuando eres un dios la eternidad es poca cosa, finalmente estaban preparadas para llevar su plan a cabo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente.</p>
<p>El trío de diosas llegó a un lugar, había muchas rocas rojizas alrededor, el cielo se veía color escarlata y había una que otra estrella en el cielo brillando con dificultad. Hera se sentó en un enorme trono de oro puro adornado con diamantes rojos y blancos, las otras dos se pararon a los costados de ésta, era claro que Hera era la líder. Hera, legitima esposa de Zeus, la Reina de los Dioses, una mujer hermosa con cabello castaño rojizo en un elegante peinado adornado con una corona, llevaba una toga color rosado claro, zapatillas blancas y un par de pulseras y collares doradas, éstas con un rubí de un color rojo muy brillante. Afrodita, diosa del amor, la lujuria, la belleza la sexualidad y la reproducción, una mujer extremadamente bella, hermoso cabello largo y rizado color dorado como el oro, atado a una coleta alta, aunque esto no impedía que su precioso cabello rizado se viera tan largo y sedoso, llevaba un bello vestido blanco y unas botas del mismo color, del vestido resaltaba un espectacular cinturón plateado con diamantes dorados incrustados, en el centro tenía una hebilla con un enorme diamante rojo, del cinturón colgaban varias cadenas plateadas que se entrelazaban entre sí, un cinturón que la hacía lucir aún más irresistible. En la esquina derecha estaba Perséfone, Reina del Inframundo, una mujer de piel pálida, ojos rojos y felinos, cabello oscuro y muy lacio, un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro, unas zapatillas de tacón alto color negro, llevaba un par de pulseras y un collar dorado con una diminuta esmeralda como adorno, llevaba una pequeña corona en la cabeza; pero a diferencia de las otras dos, Perséfone estaba acompañada por dos individuos...</p>
<p>-Finalmente el tiempo ha llegado.- dijo la diosa castaña sentada en su trono.</p>
<p>-Hemos destruido varias galaxias lejanas a la Tierra, los humanos no se han percatado de esto por que las galaxias que destruimos les quedan muy lejanas.- dijo la rubia con su seductora voz-. Ahora le toca a la Tierra.</p>
<p>-Hay un inconveniente.- dijo Perséfone en tono serio mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeras-. En la Tierra existen 6 seres con un poder fuera de lo común, un poder que podría amenazarnos, aunque sea ligeramente.- dijo mientras aparecía mágicamente una esfera en sus manos, en la esfera aparecían imágenes de los Rowdyruff y las Superpoderosas en su pelea. Mostraban a los 6 individuos atacando con sus poderes que no eran para nada normales.</p>
<p>-Oh, esos chicos.- dijo Afrodita en voz baja, sin mucho interés.</p>
<p>-Esos seres despreciables.- dijo, molesta, Hera mientras se levantaba de su trono y sujetaba aquella esfera-. Estas criaturas son una abominación hacia la naturaleza, son un insulto a lo que nosotros somos, estos... estos homúnculos creados con la ciencia del mortal.- mencionó esto último con asco.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué ensuciarnos las manos con estos seres?- dijo la hermosa rubia acercándose.</p>
<p>-Ya lo tengo arreglado.- dijo la de cabello negro mientras movía ligeramente la mano hacia adelante, haciendo que aparecieran tres mujeres enfrente de ellas, estas tres mujeres lucían como unas esclavas, con su ropa destrozada y cadenas en brazos y piernas, de estas tres mujeres destacaba la que estaba en el centro, la más joven de ellas que no paraba de mirar a las tres diosas con odio y miedo-. Estas tres mujeres mortales de aquí los destruirán por nosotras, les daré poderes especiales para poder vencerlas.</p>
<p>-Huhuhuhuh.- rió fuertemente uno de los acompañantes de Perséfone, mientras se acercaba a ella y jalaba de sus vestiduras, su risa sonó extraña, esto se debía a que él tenía la boca completamente cosida, no podía abrirla, era un ser extraño, era un ser de muy baja estatura, con aspecto de tener 5 años de edad, tenía una piel blanca como el papel, ojos enormes color celeste claro como el agua, sus ojos eran hermosos pero tenía fruncido el ceño permanentemente marcando las venas de su frente, la sonrisa de su boca cosida era enorme y chueca, su cara era rotonda y su cabello estaba en punta hacia arriba y era color rojo, daba la impresión de que tenia fuego en la cabeza, tenía una bufanda roja un poco rota y vieja, una camisa de rayas, una chaqueta de manga larga color vino, pantalones holgados color blanco y sandalias azules, sus manos eran anormalmente grandes al igual que su enorme cabeza, boca y sonrisa, tenia todo el aspecto de un duende, o tal vez de un muñeco diabólico.</p>
<p>-Sí, Yiós, tú también podrás ayudar a destruirlas.- le dijo Perséfone al niño, entendiendo lo que quería decir.</p>
<p>-¿Quienes son tus escoltas, Perséfone?- pregunto Hera con interés al ver a los dos seres que acompañaban a la reina del Inframundo.</p>
<p>-Él es Nekrós.- dijo señalando al ser de mayor tamaño, se ocultaba en las sombras y no se notaba claramente, pero se podía ver que tenia un aspecto joven, tal vez de unos 16 años, su cabello era rojo intenso y sus ojos eran completamente blancos al igual que su piel, su aspecto parecía la de un muerto, debajo del ojo izquierdo tenia un tatuaje en forma de triángulo alargado apuntando hacia abajo, tenia una pequeña cicatriz en la parte izquierda de sus labios-. Es mi nuevo favorito.</p>
<p>-Este tipo antes era un mortal ¿verdad?- preguntó Afrodita con mucho interés.</p>
<p>-Así es, este chico antes era un humano, ahora es un inmortal, y me pertenece.- dijo amenazando discretamente a la rubia-. Y este pequeño de aquí es nuestro hijo.- dijo apuntando al pequeño niño de 5 años de edad y aspecto de duende que sólo miraba a las dos diosas con cara maniática y divertida.- Su nombre es Yiós.</p>
<p>-¿Te refieres a que él...?</p>
<p>-Sí.- respondió la diosa del Inframundo-. Este niño es un semidiós.</p>
<p>-¡Oigan, ustedes!- gritó la mas pequeña de las mujeres esclavas que permanecían de rodillas frente a las diosas-. ¡¿Por qué nos tienen aquí?!</p>
<p>-Guarda silencio, mocosa- dijo en lo bajo otra de las esclavas, una mujer de alborotado cabello negro y piel muy blanca y ojos verdes además de una hermosa figura.</p>
<p>-¡No guardaré silencio! ¡quiero que esas tres viejas nos expliquen de una vez por todas qué...!- la joven esclava, de unos 18 años de edad, cabello castaño rojizo casi anaranjado muy esponjado y cara pecosa. Ella no pudo terminar de gritar sus amenazas ya que Yiós, el niño con aspecto de duende se acercó a ella y sujetó violentamente su cara, entonces encajó sus filosas uñas en la piel de ésta, haciendo que la joven llorara del dolor.</p>
<p>-Huhuhuhu- rió el niño, ya que era lo único que podía hacer al tener su enorme boca cosida.</p>
<p>-Tu hijo semidiós ya me cayó bien, Perséfone.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras admiraba a aquel peligroso niño.</p>
<p>-La razón.- dijo Hera-. Por la que están aquí es para que obtengan su venganza de aquellas que se hacen llamar Las Chicas Superpoderosas.</p>
<p>-¿Venganza?- preguntó otra de las esclavas, ésta tenía cabello rubio y lacio.</p>
<p>-Sí, y si nos ofrecen sus servicios ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de vivir en nuestro nuevo mundo, como reinas, un mundo en donde la mujer gobernará.</p>
<p>-¿Es en serio?- preguntó nuevamente la rubia.</p>
<p>-¿No hay ninguna trampa?- preguntó la sensual esclava de cabello negro.</p>
<p>-No, sólo su venganza que nos ayudará a conseguir lo que queremos, y ustedes saldrán doblemente beneficiadas, también deben destruir a los Rowdyruff Boys.</p>
<p>-¿También a ellos?- preguntó, sorprendida, la esclava más joven después de recibir una espantosa tortura de parte de ese niño y escupir un poco de sangre al suelo-. ¿Por qué ellos?</p>
<p>-Esos 6 son un peligro ¿aceptan o no?</p>
<p>-Aceptamos.- dijo la de cabello negro hablando también por las otras dos-. Por mi venganza.</p>
<p>-Por el nuevo mundo.- dijo la esclava rubia cerrando los ojos.</p>
<p>-Por... destruirlos.- dijo la esclava más joven mientras quedaba pensativa y una sola lágrima bajaba por su mejilla para después así mezclarse con la sangre que ésta tenía-. No hay opción...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>peleas, peleas everywhere xD , y espero escribir mas peleas en los siguientes capitulos, realmente disfruto escribir sobre batallas.</p>
<p>Las malas de la historia estan a punto de llevar sus planes acabo, realmente se pondra interesante (eso espero xD ) ahora que consiguieron a tres pobres chicas que haran su trabajo sucio... le aconsejo que pongan antencion a Yiós y a Nekrós, se que aveces es aburrido aprenderse los nombres de personajes inventados para un fic pero estos dos seran importantes en la historia.</p>
<p>¿rewiews?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 17 de febrero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en mayo del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>capítulo 4: 17 de febrero.</em>
</p>
<p>Era miércoles 17 de febrero por la noche.</p>
<p>Hacía mucho tiempo que Burbuja no se dirigía a aquel sitio en una noche que no fuera el tercer día del mes. En su mente estaban las palabras de aquel rubio <em>"Te espero el miércoles sin falta"</em>. Sería la primera vez que ambos se encontraran en ese arroyo a mitad del bosque a propósito. Hacía años que se encontraban ahí pero no por algo previamente establecido, no por que se pusieran de acuerdo, si no por "coincidencia". Este día era diferente, y no sólo porque no era el dichoso tercer día del mes, si no porque esta vez ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse justo esa noche hace dos semanas atrás. Burbuja recordó lo sucedido aquella noche lluviosa.</p>
<p>-¿Qué haces?</p>
<p>Lo escuchó, esa voz, la voz que nunca le dirigía la palabra a menos que sea en una pelea para insultarla, pero nunca ahí, nunca en ese lugar, nunca cuando dejaban de ser heroína y villano y se convertían en compañeros, que compartían ese lugar secreto. Lo escuchó claramente, volteó y se encontró con él, flotando frente a ella, en su lado del arroyo, había cruzado la línea que los dividía, él estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.</p>
<p>-¡Boomer!- exclamó la rubia al ver al chico tan cerca de ella, a la vez que retrocedía, no debía olvidar que después de todo eran enemigos.</p>
<p>-¿Qué haces aquí, tonta? ¿no deberías estar en tu casa, dormida en tu camita caliente en vez de estar aquí afuera en la lluvia?</p>
<p>-Y a ti te hago la misma pregunta ¿qué haces aquí en la lluvia?- dijo Burbuja, defendiéndose, a la vez que el rubio agachaba ligeramente la cabeza y la miraba molesto.</p>
<p>-Apuesto a que mi cama no es tan cómoda como la tuya y mi casa no es tan agradable.- Las chicas Superpoderosas sabían que los Rowdyruff Boys vivían en casa de Mojo Jojo desde hace ya un largo tiempo, aunque desconocían la razón por la cual esos 3 niños se fueran a vivir con su "padre". Burbuja intentó imaginarse qué sería vivir en casa de Mojo, no lo veía tan malo.</p>
<p>-¿Por eso vienes aquí? ¿para no estar en tu casa?- preguntó Burbuja con curiosidad, aunque un poco decepcionada, ¿por qué decepcionada?</p>
<p>-Sí, algo así.- dijo en voz baja, volteando a otro lado para que la rubia no mirara su cara que tenía una ligera expresión de tristeza, después volvió a verla, esta vez con seriedad-. Vengo aquí para poder estar solo y pensar, pero me es muy difícil hacerlo contigo aquí observándome.</p>
<p>-¿Qué quieres de...?</p>
<p>-¡Quiero decir que ya <strong>no</strong> podemos compartir este lugar!</p>
<p>-¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó con dificultad-. No... nosotros siempre hemos compartido este lugar sin ningún problema ¿por qué de repente ahora tú...?- era una suerte que la lluvia le empapara la cara, así el rubio no se percató que ella se encontraba llorando, estaba sufriendo.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué te importa tanto?</p>
<p>-Yo.. yo... no lo sé.- realmente era una suerte que lloviera, Burbuja estaba controlando casi a la perfección su expresión, lo único que la delataba era su voz temblorosa, aunque tal vez podría confundirse con el fuerte sonido del agua al caer.</p>
<p>-Esto no puede seguir así, yo soy un villano, tú eres una heroína y aunque no nos llevemos bien al estar tú y yo en este lugar es una traición a mis hermanos.</p>
<p>Burbuja se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabra de su contraparte, era cierto, él traicionaba a sus hermanos y ella hacía lo mismo con sus hermanas; estos encuentros, mires donde los mires, no podían ser, no importa lo poco que ambos interactuaran al estar ahí, ¿seguía siendo una traición?. Recordó una ocasión en la que los Rowdyruff Boys habían cometido un crimen y Las Chicas Superpoderosas los buscaron en toda la ciudad para hacerles pagar por sus actos, poco después Burbuja se encontró con Boomer en ese arroyo pero no le dijo nada a sus hermanas, ¿eso era una traición? sí, definitivamente sí. No es que Burbuja intentara protegerlo o algo así al no decirle nada a sus hermanas, era simplemente que al estar en ese lugar todos y todo se volvía neutral, no contaba, casi no existía, él dejaba de ser un villano y ella dejaba de ser una heroína, no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, sólo compañeros de ese lugar secreto, un secreto que no se rebela nunca, aunque no se pusieran de acuerdo sabían que sus encuentros no contaban para nada, no existía nada, ahí todo era neutral. ¿Por qué quiere acabar con todo esto? ese lugar era la prueba de que el bien y el mal pueden coexistir sin pelear, aunque sea por ese pequeño momento, era una traición pero ¿le hacía un daño real a alguien?... tal vez a ella misma.</p>
<p>-No pienso dejar este lugar.- dijo él después de un rato en silencio, Burbuja comprendió lo que quería decir.</p>
<p>-Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejar <strong>mí</strong> lugar secreto.- dijo la chica, preparándose para pelear, no estaba dispuesta a verse débil y mucho menos perder su preciado lugar secreto.</p>
<p>-Ya veo...- Boomer se puso rígido, después elevó la vista para ver hacia el cielo, la lluvia mojaba su cara y su cabellos. Se veía tan hermoso e inocente bajo la lluvia, Burbuja se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento-. Pelearemos por este sitio.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?- ella abrió mucho lo ojos, eso era lo que temía escuchar.</p>
<p>-Pero no ahora.- dijo en voz baja pero con seriedad.</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué no puede ser ahora?! ¡sólo terminemos con esto!- gritó con desesperación, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Boomer.</p>
<p>-Te... enfermarás.- dijo con una voz dulce, Burbuja sólo levantó la mirada para verlo-. Quiero decir.- se corrigió-. Yo me enfermaré, ¡mira esta tormenta! ¡mis hermanos me harían la vida imposible si me llego a enfermar! ¡además no quiero ensuciarme en el lodo!- a Burbuja se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al ver tal reacción por parte del rubio-... En dos semanas.</p>
<p>-¿Dos semanas?</p>
<p>-Sí, ven aquí en dos semanas, decidiremos quién se queda en este lugar, el último que quede en pie se queda, el que caiga se larga.- Burbuja lo único que hizo fue asentir, después de eso el rubio salió volando del lugar a gran velocidad, acompañado por los relámpagos de aquella tormenta, cosa que hacía parecer esa escena muy dramática.</p>
<p>Después de que él desapareció de su su vista, Burbuja cayó de rodillas, ¿este será el final? ¿cómo pudo pensar que podían algún día ser amigos? ¿por qué pensó que un villano y una heroína podían convivir sin tener que luchar? tal vez así fue por un tiempo pero eso no podía seguir para siempre, ¿por qué fue tan ingenua? ¿por qué?, aunque le duela admitirlo, la única razón por la que iba cada mes a ese lugar era simple y sencillamente para verlo a él y sólo a él. Se quedó ahí por varias horas, horas en que no paró de llorar, horas en las que no paró de llover, casi como si esperara algo que nunca llegaría. Después de todo ella si se enfermó al día siguiente.</p>
<p>De regreso al presente, Burbuja volaba en dirección a su lugar secreto en medio del bosque, ya habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que se habían puesto de acuerdo para pelear por el derecho de quedarse ese lugar. Justo la semana pasada habían peleado pero fue más bien una pelea fingida <em>"No pelearemos con todo nuestro poder, lo dejaremos todo para ese día"</em> y ese día era hoy... aunque más bien era de noche. Esta vez pelearía con todo, utilizaría hasta su última gota de energía en esa pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.</p>
<p>Burbuja no lo sabía pero Bombón ya estaba consciente de que ella salía cada tercer día del mes, aunque ahora no tenía forma de saberlo, este era el día 17, una fecha a la cual Burbuja no esta acostumbrada a ir a aquel sitio, pero no importa, ya no sería como antes, ya no importaría más. Cuando se acercó a medio kilómetro del lugar, bajó al suelo, decidió caminar desde ahí, sencillamente no tenia ánimos, caminó y caminó, perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, los momentos que había pasado en ese arroyo, ya casi no podía recordar los momentos en los que Boomer no estaba presente. Boomer, Boomer, ¿por qué sólo piensa en Boomer? porque su lugar secreto ya no le importaba tanto, lo que le importaba era poder ver a Boomer. ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos? ¿desde cuándo los sentía?</p>
<p>Caminó por el bosque que estaba sumergido en la oscuridad y a lo lejos logró notar un destello de luz; ya estaba llegando, ese destello de luz era el hermoso brillo que reflejaba aquel arroyo al ser iluminado directamente por la luna. No tardó en ver que Boomer ya estaba ahí esperándola, inevitablemente ella comenzó a temblar, de lo único que estaba segura era de que no temblaba por miedo. Él se encontraba mirando al suelo, ¿quién sabe lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos? después él escuchó que ella se acercaba y rápidamente levantó la vista para mirarla.</p>
<p>-Creí que no ibas a venir, boba.- dijo con una voz inconscientemente dulce.</p>
<p>-Quería tomarme mi tiempo para llegar.</p>
<p>-Ya veo.- agachó la cabeza-. Entonces...</p>
<p>-Entonces...- ¡¿por qué esto se había vuelto incomodo de repente?!. Silencio incomodo, perfecto.</p>
<p>-¿Vamos a pelear sí o no?- preguntó Boomer casi en un grito después de casi un minuto y medio de incomodo silencio.</p>
<p>-Sólo espero a que tú inicies.- dijo ella llevándose ambas manos a la cintura en señal de indignación.</p>
<p>-Bien.</p>
<p>Ambos volaron hacia arriba de la copa de los arboles, y comenzaron su pelea, era imposible no recordar aquella pelea que tuvieron la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel lugar, esa pelea hace 7 años, ahora ambos ya habían crecido, ya no eran unos niños, pero era inevitable pensar que esta pelea era idéntica a esa vez. Nuevamente utilizaron solamente su fuerza y su velocidad para pelear, por el hecho de que no querían dañar ese lugar con sus superpoderes.</p>
<p>-¡Este lugar será mío, boba!- Boomer le dio un golpe a Burbuja en la cara y ésta respondió dándole una patada en la cabeza. A Boomer le dolió pero no se detuvo ahí.</p>
<p>-¡Aaaaagh!- gritó Burbuja al ser lanzada por los aires gracias a un fuerte golpe que Boomer le dio en el estomago. Burbuja logró detenerse después de salir lanzada por varios metros y regresó con velocidad a atacarlo-. ¡No me digas boba!- gritó mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo por debajo de la cara.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate!- grito al tiempo en que tomaba a Burbuja del cabello, se lo jaló fuertemente y después comenzó a darle fuertes patadas.</p>
<p>-¡Basta!- chilló ella, sujetándolo fuertemente de las manos, encajándole las uñas y haciéndolo sangrar.</p>
<p>-¡AH! ¡Suéltame!- gritó al ver cómo la sangre salía de sus manos en la parte donde Burbuja le encajaba las uñas.</p>
<p>-¡Suéltame tu primero!</p>
<p>Boomer la soltó si no antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo a lo que Burbuja se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza intentando aguantar el dolor, sintió cómo la sangre caía de su frente y le entraba en el ojo. Boomer miró sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre y aún no paraban de sangrar, se puso furioso.</p>
<p>-¡Toma esto!- gritó dándole un fuerte arañazo a la rubia en la cara, aunque sus uñas no estaban tan afiladas y largas como las de ella, aún así el daño fue notable.</p>
<p>-¡Au! ¡Mi cara no!- gritó la chica que aún ni siquiera se recuperaba del cabezazo. Boomer la miró ¿por qué a las niñas siempre les preocupa su cara?, aunque la cara de ella parecía la de un ángel ¿la de un qué?- <strong>¡TÚ!</strong>- gruñó totalmente furiosa y apretando los dientes, esto no se iba a quedar así.</p>
<p>Se acercó rápidamente a él y lo sujetó del cabello que, aunque era corto, era lo suficientemente largo para que Burbuja lo sujetara de ahí. Lo sujetó fuertemente y comenzó a darle cientos de puñetazos en la cara, haciendo que perdiera un par de dientes, se rompiera el labio, le sangrara la nariz y se le pusiera el ojo morado. Boomer no iba a dejar que una niña la tratara así. Cuando Boomer vio la oportunidad rápidamente la sujetó del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla.</p>
<p>-Huuj- fue el ruido que hizo Burbuja al ser ahorcada tan cruelmente por Boomer. No es algo que Boomer le guste hacer, tampoco es que quiera... matarla, simplemente hacía lo que sea para ganar, no debía perder esto por nada del mundo. Burbuja lo soltó del cabello y lentamente llevó sus temblorosas manos a la cara de Boomer, este se dio cuenta de lo que ella trataba de hacer, ella quería encajarle las uñas en los ojos, algo muy peligroso, Boomer no iba a correr el riesgo. Con algo de esfuerzo Boomer logró alcanzar a morder una de las manos de Burbuja, la mordió fuertemente y no la soltó, la mordió tan fuerte que su mano comenzó a sangrar, igual como ella había hecho sangrar las manos de él.</p>
<p>-Oh, no.- susurró Boomer al ver que Burbuja bajaba la mirada, ella lo miró a él, reconocía esa mirada ¡estaba a punto de sacar láser de sus ojos!. Rápidamente Boomer la soltó y y esquivó ese rayo láser que a esa distancia podría haber sido fatal. Vio en la dirección en donde el láser cayó, el láser chocó contra la tierra haciendo que varios arboles se destruyeran y otros tantos comenzaran a incendiarse. ¿Que no estaban utilizando sólo su fuerza para no dañar el bosque? ahora por su culpa casi su lugar secreto quedaba destruido ¡a saber cuantos animalitos perdieron su hogar o incluso murieron por culpa de la imprudencia de esa chica!. Boomer volteó a ver a Burbuja con furia, ella simplemente miraba los arboles que había destruido con tristeza-. ¡Mira lo que hiciste, estúpida! ¡¿quieres destruir todo el bosque o qué?!</p>
<p>-Yo.. ¡yo no quería esto! ¡tú no me dejaste otra opción!</p>
<p>-¡Eres una tramposa y una debilucha!- Boomer se fue contra ella, la empujó fuertemente, ella salio disparada por la fuerza del golpe pero Boomer se acercó rápidamente y le dio una patada lanzándola hacia arriba, después volvió a acercarse rápidamente a ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Burbuja no pudo hacer nada.</p>
<p>-Yo... no soy una debilucha.- dijo ella débilmente, después empezó a toser violentamente, se llevó la mano que no estaba lastimada a la boca, después la miró y la tenía cubierta de sangre, sangre que ella había escupido al toser. Ella se horrorizó y después levantó la vista; Boomer se estaba acercando a gran velocidad para atacarla nuevamente, Burbuja reaccionó rápido, logró darle una patada en el estomago. Boomer retrocedió, ese golpe le dolió mucho, se sujetó el estomago y cerró fuertemente los ojos en un intento de soportar el dolor, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, aún podía luchar. Burbuja se acercó peligrosamente a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, después se miró su brazo derecho con el que había golpeado a Boomer, estaba cubierto de sangre, la sangre no era suya, era la sangre de Boomer. Burbuja miró la cara de Boomer, él estaba muy ensangrentado, tenía muchos moretones, por un segundo sintió lástima pero después sintió un gran dolor en el cuerpo, ella debía verse igual o peor que él.</p>
<p>-¡No vas a ganarme!- gritó Boomer con voz desgarrada.</p>
<p>Era una pelea muy intensa, continuaron golpeándose, continuaron derramando su sangre mutuamente, se golpeaban sin piedad alguna y así siguieron por muchos minutos más, ¿pero qué esperaban? así es como debe ser, son enemigos, son un villano y una heroína, están destinados a odiarse. Se daban fuertes golpes que, aunque ellos no lo notaban, hacían un fuerte ruido cada vez que chocaban entre sí, por un par de kilómetros podía escucharse los fuertes golpes que se daban, ambos eran muy poderosos y estaban usando toda su fuerza. Debían ganar esto, no por ganar el derecho de estar en el lugar secreto ¿eso qué importaba ya? si no para dejar bien claro que entre ellos el odio prevalecía, que no podían ser mas que enemigos. Ambos estaban al limite, jadeaban fuertemente, tenían dificultad al respirar, el dolor era muy intenso, estaban muy ensangrentados, todo se reducía a esto.</p>
<p>Sin fuerza para moverse lo único que pudieron hacer es mirarse fríamente, tomar impulso y... chocar. Ambos se dieron un fuerte cabezazo, el ruido fue peor que el de un trueno, el impacto de ambas cabezas fue tan poderoso que los dos quedaron derrotados y cayeron hacia el suelo. Los dos cayeron encima del arroyo, como la primera vez que pelearon en aquel lugar, sólo que esta vez había sido un empate, ninguno ganó, ninguno perdió, estaban como al principio ¿de qué había servido?</p>
<p>Burbuja sintió el dolor de sus heridas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban sangrando, no tenía un buen aspecto, ¿cómo le explicaría esto a sus hermanas? ¿sospecharían algo?. Burbuja miró esa brillante luna que estaba encima de ella en el cielo, era brillante como siempre, no había cambiado nada. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se acarició la herida en la cabeza mientras hacía pequeños ruidos de dolor. Esa pelea fue brutal, mucho más violenta que la de hace 7 años.</p>
<p>-Es imposible no comparar esta pelea con la que tuvimos aquella vez.- dijo el rubio después de unos minutos en silencio, sorprendiendo a Burbuja.</p>
<p>-Pero esa pelea no fue tan ruda como ésta.</p>
<p>-Tú fuiste la que comenzó a pelear rudo.</p>
<p>-Eso no es cierto, fuiste tú.</p>
<p>-No, fuiste tú.</p>
<p>-Como sea.- dijo Burbuja, ya algo molesta-. ¿No se suponía que utilizaríamos todo nuestro poder? pues eso hicimos.</p>
<p>-Pero tú comenzaste a hacer trampa.</p>
<p>-Cállate.- susurró con un tono de tristeza.</p>
<p>-Da igual.- dijo Boomer en tono indiferente-. Ambos perdimos.</p>
<p>-Sí...</p>
<p>-Pero yo peleé mejor que tú, como cuando comencé a darte patadas, o como cuando te arañé la cara, la forma en que gritaste "Au, Mi cara no".- dijo imitando el tono de voz de Burbuja.</p>
<p>-Pero si yo te di una paliza.- dijo, molesta-. Te di de golpes en la cara o cuando te encajé mis uñas en tus manos.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate! por tu culpa no podré agarrar nada en días.</p>
<p>-Pero si tú me mordiste mi mano izquierda ¿quien hace eso normalmente?</p>
<p>-Tenía que cobrar mi venganza ¿no?</p>
<p>-Odio la violencia.- dijo ella mientras suspiraba, aunque esta acción le causo dolor.</p>
<p>-Yo odio que la violencia sea contra mí.- este chico no tenía remedio.</p>
<p>Volvió a reinar el silencio. Burbuja se preguntó qué harían ahora, ¿podrían seguir viniendo los dos al lugar secreto? ¿o simplemente ya no sería de nadie? en realidad no quería hablar de eso, pero no quería quedarse en ese silencio tan incomodo, así que habló del primer tema que se le ocurrió.</p>
<p>-¿Qué hiciste el 14 de febrero?</p>
<p>-¿Qué?- se sorprendió al recibir semejante pregunta-. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?</p>
<p>-Sólo... quiero charlar.</p>
<p>-Je, ¿hablar después de una pelea?- se burló.</p>
<p>-¿Qué más podemos hacer? ninguno de los dos ganó... ni siquiera podemos mantenernos de pie.</p>
<p>-Yo sí.</p>
<p>-Haber, levántate.- Burbuja lo retó.</p>
<p>-Huuum.- era claro que Boomer no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para sentarse, ¿qué más podían hacer? ese silencio era muy incomodo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué hiciste el 14 de febrero?- volvió a preguntar, ahora con una sonrisa triunfante.</p>
<p>-¿Te refieres a ese día en el que las personas se regalan cosas y las parejas se besan en el parque?</p>
<p>-Día de San Valentin, sí.</p>
<p>-Ese día es asqueroso.</p>
<p>-No es cierto, es lindo.</p>
<p>-Es asqueroso.</p>
<p>-Lindo.</p>
<p>-Asqueroso.</p>
<p>-¡Lindo!- gritó, grave error. Burbuja comenzó a toser y sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho. Boomer la miró unos segundos y después decidió responder a su pregunta.</p>
<p>-Yo y mis hermanos robamos chocolates, molestamos a las parejas, arruinamos una boda y pateamos un perro.- contestó con tranquilidad.</p>
<p>-Que malos son.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.</p>
<p>-Entonces dime ¿qué hiciste tú?</p>
<p>-Fuimos a un festival de San Valentin, yo y mis hermanas recibimos cientos de regalos de nuestros amigos y admiradores, yo recibí más regalos de las tres, jeje, comí chocolates todo el día.- dijo con voz dulce. Boomer puso mala cara-. ¿Tú no recibiste nada?</p>
<p>-¿Qué íbamos a recibir? nadie nos quiere.</p>
<p>-Sólo pensé que ustedes podrían tener alguna que otra admiradora jeje.- dijo con voz dulce, entre pequeñas risas.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué las chicas se fijarían en nosotros? somos malos.</p>
<p>-A algunas chicas les gustan los chicos malos, alguien con mala actitud también puede se querido por alguien, mira a Bellota, ella recibió también muchos regalos, incluso recibió un regalo de su novio.</p>
<p>-Espera ¿cómo? ¿esa monstruo tiene novio?- preguntó, sorprendido.</p>
<p>-Sí.- dijo, molesta por el comentario de el rubio-. Desde hace unos meses.</p>
<p>-Siento pena por esa pobre alma que tiene que cargar con esa fiera.- bromeó, haciendo que Burbuja se molestara más-. Es decir, ella es la que golpea más fuerte de las tres ¿quién puede soportar eso?</p>
<p>-¿Crees que ella es la mas fuerte?- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.</p>
<p>-Bueno... ahora mismo tengo mis dudas.- dijo, intentando contener una sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Jajaja.- rió dulcemente con su tierna voz musical, le agradaba la idea de ser más fuerte que Bellota, o por lo menos que Boomer pensara así-. Por cierto, feliz 14 de febrero.</p>
<p>-Hoy es 17, tonta.</p>
<p>-Entonces feliz 17 de febrero.- dijo con un sonrisa.</p>
<p>Entonces se dio cuenta que por primera vez ella y Boomer tenían una conversación real, se hablaban con tal facilidad que no parecía que habían tenido una pelea unos minutos atrás. Entonces por primera vez sintió el agua que corría al lado de ella, estaba dentro de ese pequeño arroyo, el nivel del agua estaba creciendo, no podía estar recostada ahí por mucho tiempo mas, aunque aún estaba débil y sus heridas dolían demasiado, ella logró sentarse con dificultad, le dolió pero finalmente estaba sentada. Con sus manos tomó algo de agua del arroyo y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre; estaba cubierta en sangre, sangre en los brazos, en las piernas, en la cara, incluso en el cabello. Fue limpiándose delicadamente cada parte de su cuerpo, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos para así no sentir más dolor, pero su ropa estaba también cubierta de sangre, la ropa seria muy difícil lavarla, por ella no podía hacer nada, ¿cómo reaccionarían sus hermanas al verla en ese estado?. Boomer se sentó también un par de minutos después, sólo se puso a observar cómo Burbuja terminaba de quitarse la sangre del cabello e intentaba inútilmente quitársela de la ropa.</p>
<p>-¿Tú no piensas limpiarte la sangre?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.</p>
<p>-No, le diré a mis hermanos que peleé contigo y que gane.</p>
<p>-Si, claro...- la verdad no le agradaba la idea de que sus hermanos pensaran que ella había perdido contra él, pero alguna excusa debía dar ¿no?- Oye... ¿qué pasará ahora?, me refiero a nuestro lugar secreto, ¿podremos seguir viniendo aquí normalmente?- Boomer la miró con una expresión indescifrable, ninguno de los dos había ganado pero ninguno había perdido, no era tan simple como para decidirlo con un piedra, papel o tijera, ¿o sí?, después de unos segundos de considerar y rechazar esa idea dijo:</p>
<p>-Supongo que sí...</p>
<p>-¡¿En serio?!- gritó con repentina alegría.</p>
<p>-Ninguno de los dos ganó así que...- no pudo terminar la frase.</p>
<p>-Me alegro.- dijo con sinceridad, tenía un hermoso brillo en los ojos, un brillo como ningún otro.</p>
<p>-No puedo seguir con esto.- dijo él en voz baja, había algo que simplemente ya no podía contener, algo que ha estado soportando por mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué dijiste?</p>
<p>-Nada...- dijo sin más, en realidad no quería decir sólo aquello, había tantas cosas que quería decir pero... no podía, no lo haría ¿qué caso tenia? él lo único que quería era alejarse de ella pero, no podía hacerlo-. Y tú ¿qué excusa le darás a tus hermanas?- preguntó, en realidad hace un rato que le daba curiosidad eso.</p>
<p>-Ya lo pensé y tengo la excusa perfecta.- dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente Bombón se despertó temprano, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, sabía (o mas bien creía) que su hermana sólo saldría hasta el 3 de marzo, no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero entonces notó que su hermana pequeña no se encontraba en la cama, rápidamente se alarmó.</p>
<p>-¡Bellota! ¡Bellota, despierta! ¡Burbuja no está!</p>
<p>-¿Qué dices?- preguntó ella, aún cansada.</p>
<p>-¡Burbuja no está en la cama!</p>
<p>-Cálmate, Bombón, ¿estás segura que no está en la cocina o en el baño?</p>
<p>-Amm, no lo se.- dijo la pelirroja, calmándose un poco.</p>
<p>Entonces alguien tocó la puerta, Bombón salió disparada a la entrada para abrirla y Bellota la siguió, se sorprendieron al ver quién y cómo estaba la que había tocado la puerta. Era Burbuja que estaba cubierta de heridas, tenía la ropa destrozada y llena de sangre, el cabello despeinado, lo curioso es que llevaba una botella de leche en las manos.</p>
<p>-¡Burbuja! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?!- preguntó la líder extremadamente preocupada al ver a su hermanita en ese estado.</p>
<p>-Me levanté temprano y como no había leche salí a la tienda a comprarla, y entonces me atropelló un camión.- dijo, tranquila.</p>
<p>-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron Bombón y Bellota a la vez, totalmente sorprendidas.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo que un camión? pero tú tienes superpoderes ¿cómo un camión pudo hacerte todo ese daño?.- continuó Bellota.</p>
<p>-Lo hubieras visto, era enorme, un camión muy grande y pesado, pasó sus ruedas sobre mí, era un camión monstruo.- dijo la rubia en tono dramático mientras alzaba los brazos dando a entender que era algo realmente grande.</p>
<p>-¿Te atropelló un camión?- preguntó la pelirroja.</p>
<p>-Sí.</p>
<p>-¿También te hizo esos rasguños?- preguntó con desconfianza.</p>
<p>-Era un camión que transportaba gatos.- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y su cara inocente como la de un ángel.</p>
<p>La verdad es que a la semana siguiente Burbuja volvió a encontrarse con Boomer, y siguieron viéndose todas las noches sin falta, hasta que llegó aquel tercer día del mes, hasta que llegó el 3 de marzo, un día que cambiaría todo drásticamente...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Otro capitulo de romance ¿y que hay mas romantico que una pelea? ok no xD</p>
<p>Hubo mas acercamiento entre Burbuja y Boomer ¿en que terminara todo esto? ¡no puedo esperar para subir el siguiente capitulo!</p>
<p>dejen rewiews, no sean malos :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ¿Por qué?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en mayo del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>capítulo 5: ¿Por qué?</em>
</p>
<p>Sábado 4 de marzo, 2:15 a.m</p>
<p>Ella voló... voló lejos, voló horrorizada, voló a gran velocidad intentando alejarse de aquello. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué?! <strong>¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUE?!</strong>. ¿Por qué ella? ¿por qué tenía que haber seguido a su hermana? ¿por qué rayos tenía que haber seguido a Burbuja a aquel lugar? ¿por qué Dios mío? ¿por qué? ¿por qué mierdas tuvo que haber visto aquello? ¿por qué Burbuja? ¿por qué? <strong>¡¿por qué?!</strong></p>
<p>-¿Por qué?- dijo débilmente la pelirroja mientras volaba a toda velocidad a su casa, tenía la cara repleta de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y en su mente sólo había una pregunta: ¿Por qué?. Resistió las ganas de gritar, sabía que su hermana al ser una Superpoderosa tenía un oído sensible y con facilidad la escucharía, resistió lo más que pudo ese grito desgarrador que amenazaba por salir en su garganta... ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>El dolor que sentía era insoportable ¿cómo era posible que su hermanita...?. Por Dios, Bombón estaba horrorizada, estaba sufriendo mucho, no podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo, pero así era, así era<strong> ¡¿Por qué?!</strong> se llevó las manos a la cara intentando secar sus lágrimas pero era inútil, ella no paraba de llorar. ¿Por qué rayos decidió seguir a su hermanita? recordó cuando la vio salir de la casa esa misma noche.</p>
<p>Eran cerca de las 11 p.m, era el 3 de marzo y como Bombón esperaba, Burbuja se levantó cuando creyó que sus hermanas estaban dormitas, se vistió rápidamente y salió por la ventana.</p>
<p>-Ya se fue.- dijo la pelinegra que había estado fingiendo estar dormida.</p>
<p>-Sí, ya se fue.- dijo Bombón levantándose rápidamente de la cama y vistiéndose a esa misma velocidad.</p>
<p>-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?</p>
<p>-Segura, no quiero que Burbuja piense que desconfiamos de ella, además lo más seguro es que no sea nada malo.- dijo, mientras salía por la ventana y se disponía a seguir a su hermana. Bellota se quedó sola en la habitación, esperando a saber en qué lío podría haberse metido Burbuja.</p>
<p>Bombón seguía a su hermana de lejos, Burbuja volaba rápido pero con cuidado de no dejar una estela celeste en el camino, Bombón hizo lo mismo. La siguió hasta las afueras de la ciudad, tal y como Bombón sospechaba, se dirigía al bosque. Burbuja tomó velocidad y se alejó, Bombón reaccionó un segundo tarde y ya la había perdido de vista ,"maldición" pensó. Bombón continuó en línea recta viendo a todas direcciones para encontrar el rastro de su hermanita, buscó por mucho rato, entonces algo le llamó la atención. Bajó a tierra firme y se paró al lado de un hermoso arroyo de agua, desde el cielo este lugar era imposible de ignorar, estaba muy hermoso y de cerca lo era mucho más; además de esa hermosa corriente de agua lo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja fue un pequeño crayón que estaba en el suelo. Bombón lo recogió, era de Burbuja pero ese crayón tenía el aspecto de tener meses en aquel lugar, tal vez Burbuja lo había olvidado aquí.</p>
<p>Se dio cuenta de que posiblemente este era el lugar que Burbuja venía a visitar el tercer día de cada mes, no le sorprendió, era un sitio hermoso, había bonitos conejitos como a Burbuja le gustaba, este debía ser uno de sus lugares secretos, aunque Bombón creía que Burbuja ya no tenía lugares secretos, ya estaba grande después de todo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, Burbuja no estaba por ninguna parte, estaba sola en aquel arroyo, tal vez ya se había ido. Pero Bombón decidió seguir buscando a su hermana... grave error.</p>
<p>Bombón caminó por el bosque, caminando en la dirección del arroyo, tal vez Burbuja se encontraba en otra parte del arroyo; siguió caminando, incluso cuando las copas de los arboles cubrieron por completo la luna quedando ella y ese arroyo en total obscuridad. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una luz, seguramente era un lugar en donde los arboles no podían cubrir la luz que reflejaba la luna. Se acercó a aquel lugar, se acercó cuidadosamente, tenía un mal presentimiento, se asomó a aquel lugar y lo vio...</p>
<p>-<strong>¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!</strong>.- gritó Bombón con todas sus fuerzas al recordar esa escena, estaba lo suficientemente lejos del bosque para que Burbuja no la oyera, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de casa para que Bellota no la oyera-. <strong>¡¿POR QUÉ?!</strong>- lanzó el grito que ya no podía contener-. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿por qué Burbuja?! ¡¿por qué?!- bajó a el suelo y se desquitó con lo que pudo; golpeó, 1, 2, 3 rocas enormes que habían en el lugar, realmente necesitaba liberar toda esa tristeza-. ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, BURBUJA?!- gritó con desesperación mientras golpeaba otra roca y la rompía en mil pedazos, ya no podía soportar aquello, pero tenía que volver a casa, tenía que decirle a Bellota que Burbuja estaba... bien.</p>
<p>Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y regresó a casa, entró por la ventana, Bellota la miró con confusión.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasó? ¿está bien Burbuja?</p>
<p>-Ella está bien.- dijo con voz seca.</p>
<p>-¿Qué estaba haciendo?</p>
<p>-Fue a cuidar a unos conejos en el bosque, no te preocupes, ella está perfectamente bien-. pronunció estas últimas palabras con un tono de voz muy extraño, después se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas sin nada más que decir.</p>
<p>Bellota aún estaba confusa pero si Bombón decía que estaba bien no tenia por qué desconfiar ¿verdad? Bellota se acostó en la cama y durmió sin preocupación. Sobra decir que Bombón continuó llorando en silencio durante gran parte de la noche... es que simplemente no podía ser, era imposible, ella no... Lo esperaría de cualquiera pero no de ella. Más tarde escuchó cómo su hermana rubia llegaba a la casa, se volvía a poner su pijama y se metía a la cama para dormir profundamente; antes de dormir Burbuja se rió en voz baja, su risa era tan dulce. Bombón resistió las ganas casi incontrolables de golpear a su hermana.</p>
<p><strong>¿Por qué ella era tan cínica? </strong>¿cómo tenía el descaro de reírse sin sentir ningún remordimiento? ¿cómo pudo traicionarlas de esa manera tan...? ¿Así que ésto es lo que ella hacía cada mes?. Estaba infinitamente decepcionada de Burbuja, en ese momento comenzó a sentir un odio, un odio muy peligroso, un odio de muerte, un odio como el que no había sentido jamas por alguien, y no era un odio hacia Burbuja, era un odio hacia... era un odio hacia ese imbécil.</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente Burbuja y Bellota estaban desayunando hot cakes. Bellota los estaba preparando y Burbuja se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, el profesor también estaba sentado en la mesa mientras leía el periódico. Bombón entró a la cocina, tenía la mirada ausente, su expresión parecía como de aburrida, no se veía con ánimos de nada, cosa que su familia notó al instante.</p>
<p>-Buenos días, Profesor.- dijo, abrazando a su padre-. Buenos días, Bellota.</p>
<p>-Buenos días, Bombón ¿por qué esa cara?</p>
<p>-No dormí bien.- dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba en la mesa. Bellota no comentó más al respecto, sabía que su hermana se había dormido tarde.</p>
<p>-Amm, buenos días. Bombón.- dijo la rubia con dulzura al percatarse de que su hermana se había olvidado de darle los buenos días.</p>
<p>-Oh, buenos días.- contestó con voz seca y sin expresión, ni siquiera la volteó a ver, sencillamente ya no quería saber nada de su hermana. No hasta que por lo menos lograra asimilar lo que vio esa noche, después de eso tendría que hablarle seriamente, la rubia tenía muchas explicaciones qué dar.</p>
<p>Era sábado y las chicas no tenían planes, excepto Bellota que saldría en la noche a una fiesta con Mitch, invitó a sus hermanas en el desayuno pero Bombón tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no estaba de humor para fiestas, y a Burbuja simplemente dijo que no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas. Las chicas terminaron de desayunar, el Profesor se fue al laboratorio, Bombón se fue a hacer sus tareas, y Burbuja y Bellota se dirigieron a la televisión de la sala, se sorprendieron al ver a un pequeño niño de 4 años de edad jugando videojuegos sentado en el sofá.</p>
<p>-Ajj toma esto, yo te mato waaa.- decía el niño, distraído jugando el juego de King of Figthers, al parecer iba ganando.</p>
<p>-¡¿Pero qué demo..?! ¡Jimmy! ¡¿qué estas haciendo aquí!- gritó, molesta, Bellota al ver al niño jugando su videojuego. Jimmy, un pequeño amigo de Bellota, era un niño de sólo 4 años de edad, tenía piel clara y cabello negro lacio y un poco largo, el cabello le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran negros, vestía una sencilla camisa blanca de manga corta un poco maltratada, un short azul, unas sandalias y un gorro de lana color morado. Aunque tenia tan sólo 4 años, ya parecía un criminal, también parecía no tener casa, pero Bellota sabía que esto no era cierto.</p>
<p>-Hola, Bellota, hola, Burbuja.- saludó el pequeño niño, sin apartar la vista del televisor.</p>
<p>-Hola, Jimmy.- saludó Burbuja, sonriente.</p>
<p>-Jimmy, ¿cómo rayos entraste aquí?- preguntó la verde mientras cruzaba los brazos.</p>
<p>-No tenían cerradas todas las ventanas.- dijo el niño, sin remordimiento.</p>
<p>-jajaja.- rió Burbuja, inocente.</p>
<p>-Por favor, dime que tu padre sabe que estás aquí.</p>
<p>-Él no tiene por qué enterarse.- dijo, sin voltearla a ver-. ¡Sí, gané!- gritó, emocionado al ganar el videojuego.</p>
<p>-Jimmy, ¿volviste a escaparte?</p>
<p>-Mira, ya le voy a ganar al Rugal.</p>
<p>-¿Que ya le vas a ganar al...? ¡no me cambies de tema!- gritó Bellota, en el fondo algo molesta porque a ella le costó mucho trabajo llegar a esa parte del juego y este niño sólo ganaba sin más.</p>
<p>-Tú me prometiste jugar conmigo.- dijo, poniéndole pausa al videojuego-. Y aún no lo has hecho, eres una mentirosa, Bellota.</p>
<p>-Cállate.- dijo, mientras iba directo al sofá y tomaba al pequeño para cargarlo-. Lo siento, estoy ocupada con la escuela y esas cosas, no he tenido tiempo para visitarte, por cierto ¿cómo llegaste aquí?</p>
<p>-Le robé la bicicleta a un niño tonto que me encontré en el camino.</p>
<p>-¿Que tú te..? jajajaja- Bellota rió fuertemente-. No tienes remedio, Jimmy, jajajaja.</p>
<p>-El niño se quedó llorando, jajajaja.- ahora los dos se encontraban riéndose.</p>
<p>-Eso no fue bueno, Jimmy.- dijo Burbuja, frunciendo el ceño-. Sabes que eso no está bien.</p>
<p>-Oh, cállate, Barbie.- dijo el niño en modo de insulto.</p>
<p>-Oye, Bellota.- dijo Burbuja, molesta-. Tú y su padre están criando muy mal a este niño, él no debería ir por ahí robando bicicletas a los demás.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes, cuando lo regrese a casa me aseguraré de que aquel niño tenga de regreso su bicicleta.- dijo la verde, aún con un poco de risa, mientras abrazaba al niño que aún llevaba cargando.</p>
<p>-Aún no me quiero ir, Bellota.- dijo el pequeño mientras se apegaba aún más a la verde, era obvio que le tenía mucho cariño ¿y cómo no? si Bellota ha sido como una madre y una hermana mayor para él.</p>
<p>-Está bien, primero le ganamos a Rugal y después te llevo con tu padre ¿bien? él debe estar muy preocupado por ti. Yo puedo ir a visitarte otro día.</p>
<p>-¡Sí!- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Después de que Jimmy terminara el videojuego, Bellota lo cargó y se lo llevó volando hacia su casa, Jimmy disfrutaba que Bellota lo cargara mientras volaba. Burbuja los vio irse; aunque ese era un niño muy malcriado era un buen niño. Tal vez era travieso a veces pero... no dejaba de ser alguien bueno.</p>
<p>Burbuja pensó en Boomer, y ahora era diferente, todo había cambiado, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y suspiró. Ella no sabía qué es lo que sucedería a partir de ahora, pero si había algo de lo que ahora estaba completamente segura es de que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Boomer.</p>
<p>En otro lugar, en ese mismo momento, Boomer se encontraba en casa de Mojo junto a sus hermanos, al parecer Mojo no se encontraba pero a ellos no les importaba. Butch se encontraba viendo y destruyendo algunas maquinas de Mojo, y Brick se encontraba jugando videojuegos en una enorme pantalla que ellos habían obligado a Mojo a instalar. Boomer sólo se encontraba recostado en un enorme sofá, escuchaba música de un celular que le había robado a una niñita hace un rato en el parque; estaba pensativo y no le prestaba mucha atención a las canciones, recordaba todo lo sucedido esa misma noche ¿cómo pudo dejar que todo llegara hasta ese punto? ¿cómo pudo dejar que las cosas se le salieran de las manos? ¿por qué permitió todo esto? ¿por qué no se alejó de ella cuando podía hacerlo? ¿por qué mierda no podía ni siquiera considerar el hecho de alejarse de Burbuja? ya no había vuelta atrás. Recordó lo sucedido esa noche...</p>
<p>Boomer la esperaba pacientemente sentado enfrente del arroyo, ya se había acostumbrado a esperarla, ahora la veía todas las noches en ese sitio, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo empezó a ser así, pero ahora no había ni una noche en la que no se vieran. Hacía ya poco más de dos semanas desde que ambos habían luchado por ese lugar, ya hacía poco más de dos semanas desde el 17 de febrero, ahora era el 3 de marzo; en meses pasados, esa noche hubiera sido la única noche en el que se encontraran, ahora era diferente, ya que se veían todas las noches, ahora esta noche no tenía nada de especial ¿verdad?</p>
<p>-Tardaste mucho esta vez, boba-. dijo él mientras se levantaba del lugar en donde estaba sentado y observaba a la rubia acercarse.</p>
<p>-Es difícil salir de la casa cuando no quieres que tus hermanas se enteren, y no me digas boba.- dijo, caminando hacia él mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. ¿A ti no te preocupa si te descubren tus hermanos?</p>
<p>-No les importa a dónde voy, ni siquiera me hacen preguntas.</p>
<p>-Debe ser horrible que tus hermanos no se preocupen por ti.</p>
<p>-Como sea.- dijo intentando evitar ese tema de conversación. Burbuja guardó silencio unos segundos.</p>
<p>-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez de dónde llega el agua de este arroyo?</p>
<p>-Lo hice una vez.- dijo de manera casual.</p>
<p>-Oh...</p>
<p>-¿Qué?</p>
<p>-¿No me vas a contar qué pasó?- dijo ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.</p>
<p>-¿Quieres ir a ver?</p>
<p>-¿Qué?... uh, claro.- respondió con voz tímida.</p>
<p>-Vamos.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el sentido contrario de la corriente del arroyo. Burbuja lo siguió-. No puedo creer que nunca te hayas fijado de dónde proviene el arroyo.- dijo, burlándose-. ¿Acaso temías entrar al oscuro bosque?</p>
<p>-A mí no me da... miedo entrar en el oscuro.. bo.. bosque.- dijo, mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad, el sitio en donde la luz reflejada de la luna no llegaba gracias a las grandes copas de los arboles que cubrían todo el lugar, dejando ese sitio casi en completa oscuridad.</p>
<p>En ese momento Boomer se preguntó por qué se sentía tan confiado con una Superpoderosa. Todo había empezado después de ese día, después de ese 17 de febrero en el que ambos pelearon, la semana siguiente de esa pelea ambos se volvieron a encontrar, ese encuentro fue por "casualidad" pero no fue tanto la casualidad, ya que ambos sabían que el otro iría. Se encontraron la semana siguiente a su pelea, comenzaron con una pequeña conversación y después empezaron a debatir sobre un tema, sobre quién tenía razón, y dado a que la noche no era lo suficientemente larga y que ninguno de los dos quería perder decidieron encontrarse la noche siguiente. Y se encontraron la noche siguiente, continuaron de la misma manera un par de noches más, hasta que algo cambió, ahora Burbuja, aparentemente con toda confianza, se despedía con un "hasta mañana" y Boomer no podía quejarse ¿como negarse a esa chica con cara de ángel?. Ahora la veía todas las noches, sabía que eso no podía ser, lo sabía desde el principio pero... no podía dejar de verla.</p>
<p>Ambos caminaban en las tinieblas, Boomer miró a Burbuja, se veía algo incomoda, se veía tan indefensa... El rubio intentó reprimir esos pensamientos que amenazaban con invadir su cabeza. Era inútil negarse a sí mismo que realmente creía que Burbuja era una chica hermosa, siempre lo pensó, jamás pensó en poder estar con ella con esa cercanía, ahora casi parecían amigos, de hecho ya podía decirse que eran amigos, aunque Boomer sabía que eso era imposible. Continuó observándola, sus ojos se veían tan hermosos, parecía que iluminaban la noche, entonces la mirada de ella cambió a una de asombro, Bommer supo que ya estaban llegando.</p>
<p>-¿Qué es esa luz?- preguntó en voz baja con su dulce y musical voz de ángel.</p>
<p>-Ya lo verás.</p>
<p>Burbuja se sorprendió al ver el lugar más hermoso que se hubiera imaginado jamás, la luna lograba iluminar hermosamente el agua de un hermoso lago, el agua del lago provenía de una pequeña cascada que se encontraba entre varias rocas, las luciérnagas brillaban alrededor dándole un toque mágico. Burbuja sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó corriendo para poder tocar el agua pura de ese pequeño lago. Se agachó enfrente del agua y tomó un poco con ambas manos.</p>
<p>-Qué hermoso.</p>
<p>-Y tú que no te atrevías a venir hasta este lugar.- dijo el rubio, acercándose a ella. Burbuja lo ignoró.</p>
<p>-Oye, Boomer.- dijo casi en un susurro, después de unos minutos en silencio, ella no volteó a verlo-. ¿Crees que algún día podremos llegar a ser amigos?</p>
<p>Boomer se sintió incomodo ante tal pregunta, ya que, además de que ya casi se sentía su amigo, además de que en realidad quería ser su amigo, además de que al mismo tiempo no quería ser su amigo, además de que su amistad no podía ser ya que ella es una heroína y él un villano, y además de que si sus hermanos se enteraran le darían la peor paliza de su vida, Boomer en el fondo, muy en el fondo, y aunque apenas era consciente de eso, o al menos intentaba ignorarlo, aunque sabia que no había posibilidades, que era lo mas imposible del mundo, el deseaba poder... aunque era imposible, el quería llegar a ser algo más.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pregunta es esa? no te confundas, idiota, una heroína y un villano no pueden ser amigos.- para reafirmar lo dicho, se acercó a Burbuja y de una patada la empujó al agua. Boomer hizo una enorme sonrisa burlona.</p>
<p>-Ay.- Burbuja comenzó a quejarse casi como si estuviera llorando pero no lo estaba haciendo-. Mojaste toda mi ropa, ¡eres muy malo!</p>
<p>-De eso se trata, yo soy malo y tú buena, ¡y no vuelvas a gritar! ¡tus estúpidos chillidos revientan mis oídos!</p>
<p>-Oh, cállate.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Boomer del tobillo y lo arrojaba al agua también-. Ahora estamos a mano.</p>
<p>-Huujj, niña tonta- con ambas manos arrojó agua a su dirección.</p>
<p>-¡Ah! ya no me mojes- dijo mientras hacía lo mismo.</p>
<p>-¡Tampoco me mojes tú!- continuó lanzándole agua.</p>
<p>-Jaja, tú comenzaste, jaja- dijo entre dulces risas.</p>
<p>-¡No te rías, esto no es gracioso!- ya estaba muy molesto.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, jeje, es que esto es muy divertido.</p>
<p>-Te voy a enseñar lo que es divertido, tonta.- Boomer tomó violentamente a Burbuja de la cabeza y la hundió en el agua, como si intentara ahogarla, aunque sólo intentaba asustarla un poco. Burbuja comenzó a moverse desesperadamente en un intento de lograr salir del agua, de alguna forma logró sostener a Boomer y lo hundió también.</p>
<p>-Cof cof- toció la rubia después de salir del agua-. ¿Qué.. que pasa contigo? yo lo único que quería era poder llevarme bien contigo</p>
<p>-Cof. Calla... te. Cof cof.- Boomer, a diferencia de Burbuja, tragó accidentalmente algo de agua al ser hundido tan bruscamente-. ¡Ya basta! ¡ya es suficiente!- dijo al tiempo en que salía del agua y se sentaba enfrente de un árbol, unos metros alejado de Burbuja-. Esto ya llegó muy lejos, ya no podemos seguir así.- Burbuja salió del agua y se acercó lentamente a él, se detuvo a un metro de distancia.</p>
<p>-Sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras.- dijo con tristeza.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate! ¡no me hables, tú no entenderías nada!</p>
<p>-¿Qué te sucede?- se acercó un par de pasos más.</p>
<p>-¡Ese es el problema! ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de qué es lo que me pasa!</p>
<p>Silencio, incomodo silencio. Pasaron los minutos y Burbuja se comenzó a desesperar, ya no tenían nada que decirse, ¿o sí?</p>
<p>-¿Tú crees... que si tú y yo no hubiéramos sido un villano y una heroína podríamos ser... amigos?- preguntó Burbuja en voz baja y desganada, después de todo esa pregunta no servía de nada.</p>
<p>-¿Qué se yo? tal vez sí, tal vez no, quizá nos llevaríamos bien ¿o qué se yo?- dijo, frustrado-. Somos muy parecidos pero a la vez somos muy diferentes. Tú seguirías siendo una chica buena y yo un chico malo.</p>
<p>-Tú serias un niño muy travieso, de eso no hay duda, pero que caería bien.- dijo con una pequeña esperanza-. Tal vez... si tú no fueras un villano podríamos ser amigos.</p>
<p>-¡¿Lo ves?! ese es el problema, ¡no podemos ser amigos! ¡es como si yo te pidiera que no hicieras nada cuando yo y mis hermanos cometamos un crimen! ¡¿Tú aceptarías eso?!</p>
<p>-Yo... n... no.</p>
<p>-Eso es lo que pensé, yo nunca podré dejar de ser un villano, tú nunca podrás dejar de ser una heroína, no podemos ser más que enemigos.</p>
<p>-Pero...- se acercó aún más a él-. Sigues viniendo aquí... ¿por qué?</p>
<p>-Yo... no sé, ser un villano es difícil ¿sabes?</p>
<p>-¿Lo es?</p>
<p>-Todos esperan que haga cosas malas todo el tiempo, mis hermanos me golpean cuando muestro una pequeña señal de bondad, nadie espera que alguien como yo pueda hacer algo bueno, ni una sola vez.</p>
<p>-Pero aquí nadie espera nada de ti.</p>
<p>-Sí...</p>
<p>-Podemos ser amigos, por lo menos en este lugar, aquí no tenemos motivo para pelear.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué insistes con eso? no es posible.</p>
<p>-Tú eres igual a mí.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué me dices eso?</p>
<p>-También te gustan los conejos ¿no?- dijo con una bella sonrisa, Boomer se sonrojó.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? no deberías hacerlo.</p>
<p>-Soy buena con todos.</p>
<p>-Demasiado irritante diría yo.- dijo mientras se ponía a abrazar sus rodillas, parecía un pequeño niño asustado, se veía muy lindo. Burbuja se sentó a su lado sin saber qué decirle, sólo lo miró por un largo rato-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó débilmente sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas ni levantar la vista-. ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme de ti? ¿por qué?</p>
<p>-No llores.- dijo Burbuja con voz temblorosa mientras lo empezaba a abrazar, lo único que quería era poder consolarlo, de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando.</p>
<p>-No me abraces, y no estoy... llorando waaa.- comenzó a llorar de forma audible, algo muy vergonzoso para él pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.</p>
<p>-Eres un llorón.- dijo ella con voz dulce mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no podía soportar ver a las personas llorar.</p>
<p>-Mira quién habla.. tú eres más llorona que yo.</p>
<p>-Ambos somos llorones.- Burbuja lo abrazó con más fuerza, ya no quería soltarlo.</p>
<p>Ya no podía seguir con esto, Boomer ya no podía seguir con esto, ya no podía contenerse, ya no podía negarlo, no podía resistirse, ya no podía pasar ni un minuto más en esa desesperante situación, ya había llegado al límite. Sin previo aviso, Boomer la besó.</p>
<p>Burbuja no se movió, se quedó paralizada, tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta del beso, cuando volvió en sí se preguntó por qué Boomer la besaba ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿no era él el que dijo que no podían ser más que enemigos? ¿acaso él...?. Ya no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada, sólo sabía que Boomer la besaba y era lo único que importaba. Todo dejó de existir para ella, sus hermanas, los hermanos de él, ser héroe o villano, el bien y el mal ya no existían, sólo eran ella y él, y era todo lo que importaba.</p>
<p>Después de unos momentos, Boomer se separó de ella, Burbuja lo miró, sorprendida y Boomer apartó la vista de su mirada, ella rápidamente sujetó su mano para evitar cualquier intento de huida del rubio. Él sólo se preguntó cómo podía ser tan tonto ¿cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así? pero... no había tenido suficiente, esta vez él se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un segundo beso que ella no tardó en responder. La recostó en el suelo y se puso encima de ella, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la cara, recorrió su rostro con los dedos mientras la besaba cada vez con más intensidad.</p>
<p>-Uh.- se quejó al notar que Boomer comenzaba a bajar para besar su cuello.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>-No... no debemos, esto está mal.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué está mal?</p>
<p>-No deberíamos, no está bien... no ahora.- estaba completamente roja por los nervios.</p>
<p>-¿No ahora? es decir que sí quieres.</p>
<p>-No... bueno, sí pero... no es el momento, no está bien.</p>
<p>-Aquí no importa lo que está bien o lo que está mal, sólo importa que yo...- no pudo terminar de decirlo.</p>
<p>-¿Que tú qué?</p>
<p>-Yo... yo te quiero.- dijo con nerviosismo.</p>
<p>-¿Me quieres?- preguntó ella con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz.</p>
<p>-¡Te amo, maldición! ¡¿por qué me obligaste a decirlo?!</p>
<p>-Yo no...</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué es tan malo amarte?! ¡¿por qué debo amarte justamente a ti?!</p>
<p>Esta vez fue Burbuja la que comenzó a besarlo a él, ya no se podía evitar, ella lo amaba a él también, lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero no se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco, ya nada importaba, ya nada existía, el bien y el mal era sólo una ilusión, sólo importaba ellos dos, sólo importaba que se amaban... pero hay una gran diferencia entre amar a alguien y entregarse a esa persona, Burbuja lo sabía pero ya no podía pensar, sólo se entregó a lo que sentía, ya no pensó en lo que pasaría después, ya no le importó nada más que ese momento.</p>
<p>Se entregaron mutuamente, se besaban, se acariciaban, querían acercarse más de lo posible, querían estar juntos de esa manera todo el tiempo posible. Se amaban, era lo único que importaba. Boomer la besaba constantemente mientras ella jadeaba pidiéndole más, le besaba los labios, el cuello, el pecho, la cintura, ella era completamente suya y no había tiempo suficiente en el mundo para poder terminar de disfrutarla y amarla.</p>
<p>-Creo que escuché algo.- dijo Boomer con dificultad por su respiración agitada mientras se alejaba un poco de ella</p>
<p>-Yo no... escucho nada.- respondió entre jadeos a la vez que acortaba la distancia entre ellos y lo volvía a besar.</p>
<p>Ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas, esperando ser penetrada nuevamente, y así fue. Encajó fuertemente sus uñas en la espalda de él, intentando reprimir sus gemidos pero le era casi imposible. Nada se comparaba al placer que sentía en ese momento, sólo quería más, incluso pedía más. Jamás se imaginó a sí misma en una situación como esa y menos con él, pero ahora estaba pasando, era tan real.</p>
<p>-Te amo.- dijo ella entre largos y profundos suspiros después de terminar la acción.</p>
<p>-Yo te amo también.- se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazó con dulzura-. Siempre te he amado.- pronunció en un susurro, aunque sabia que ella no había escuchado esto último porque quedó profundamente dormida.</p>
<p>Boomer abrió los ojos y ella se encontraba ahí junto a él, aún era de noche y ella aún dormía. Podía sentir su respiración, podía escuchar sus latidos, se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía. Le acarició su hermoso cabello rubio al tiempo en que recordaba lo sucedido ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿por qué se dejó llevar? ¿acaso no tenía suficiente autocontrol? al parecer no. La amaba, de eso no había duda, pero sabía que no podía ser, lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas, ya no podía dejarla, y si la dejaba ¿qué pensaría ella de él?. Sea lo que sea que hiciera a partir de ahora, ambos saldrían lastimados, porque esto era una traición a sus hermanos, para ella era una traición a sus hermanas, para ella era una traición a su ciudad que confiaba en ella, para él era algo inaudito, iba en contra de los deseos de sus hermanos de destruir a las Superpoderosas. Lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ahora no iba a terminar bien.</p>
<p>Pero volviendo al presente...</p>
<p>-¡Boomer!- gritó el chico verde para despertar a su hermano que se había quedado dormido.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas?- preguntó, molesto.</p>
<p>-¡Porque te quedaste dormido en mi lugar del sofá!- Butch, con su superfuerza, tomó el sofá en donde Boomer se encontraba, lo levantó y lo sacudió para que Boomer cayera.</p>
<p>-Au ¡¿qué te pasa?!</p>
<p>-Más bien ¿qué te pasa a ti? siempre te duermes, eso te pasa por salir en las noches, seguramente vez a una chica ¿verdad?- se burló.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate! ¡eso no es cierto!- gritó mientras se sonrojaba al recordar lo de la noche anterior. Butch lo notó.</p>
<p>-Con que no ¿eh?- el verde se acercó a Boomer y le arrebató el celular en el que anteriormente estaba escuchando música antes de quedarse dormido, se puso los audífonos para escuchar la canción que Boomer oía-. ¡JA!- se burló-. ¡Son canciones románticas! ¡Boomer está enamorado!</p>
<p>-¡No es cierto! ¡esas canciones eran las únicas que tenía ese estúpido celular!- en realidad Boomer no había prestado atención a la música del celular, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que eran románticas.</p>
<p>-¡Boomer está enamorado! ¡está enamorado, está enamorado, está enamorado!- Butch gritaba cada palabra fuertemente mientras saltaba alrededor de Boomer y le apuntaba con el dedo, se reía mucho y muy fuerte, realmente disfrutaba molestar a su hermano menor.</p>
<p>Por otra parte, Brick seguía jugando su videojuego, subió el volumen del televisor para no escuchar a sus hermanos, realmente no le interesaba involucrarse en ese tema, sus hermanos sabían la razón..</p>
<p>-¿Y de quién estás enamorado, Boomer? ¿de qué chica?- preguntó mientras caminaba alrededor del rubio como un buitre merodeando.</p>
<p>-¡Yo <strong>no</strong> estoy enamorado de nadie!</p>
<p>-O tal vez no sea una chica.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.</p>
<p>-¡Eres un idiota, Butch!</p>
<p>-No... sí es una chica, pero ¿qué chica será?- se acercó a él con su enorme y temible sonrisa-. Alguna chica del parque tal vez, o la repartidora de pizza, he visto cómo te hace ojitos.- una idea cruzó por su cabeza-. O tal vez una Superpoderosa.- dijo en broma pero en ese momento la expresión de Boomer cambió, Butch se dio cuenta-. Espera un segundo... ¿estás enamorado de una Superpoderosa?</p>
<p>-¡Claro que no!- gritó, pero sabía que era inútil, Boomer no era bueno con las mentiras, estaba atrapado, se había acabado.</p>
<p>En ese momento Brick puso pausa a su videojuego, no se paró de su asiento pero volteó a ver a sus hermanos, en especial a Boomer, lo miraba con enojo, mala señal. Boomer retrocedió pero Butch lo siguió sin apartarle la vista de encima, ahora Butch estaba furioso, se acercó lenta y pesadamente como si estuviera a punto de matarlo, apretaba sus dientes con furia y Boomer lo único que hizo fue retroceder aún más.</p>
<p>-Así que estas enamorado de una Superpoderosa ¿de cuál?</p>
<p>-¡De ninguna!- respondió, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.</p>
<p>-Déjame adivinar.- dijo mientras se acercaba más a él y apretaba los puños-. ¿De Bombón?- Boomer no respondió, sólo retrocedió-. ¿De Bellota?- sus ojos llameaban de ira, su ira crecía mientras más se acercaba a su hermano y formulaba las preguntas-. Entonces... ¿de Burbuja?</p>
<p>-¡Cállate!</p>
<p>-¡Lo sabía!- se acercó a él a gran velocidad y lo sujetó de la camisa, lo levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo a Boomer sangrar al instante-. ¡No puedes estar enamorado de Burbuja! ¡no puedes estar enamorado de una Superpoderosa! ¡eres un maldito traidor, Boomer! ¡eres un maldito traidor de mierda! ¡ella es el enemigo, estúpido!- lo volvió a golpear en la cara-. ¡Fuimos creados para destruir a esas mocosas! ¡no puedes amarla! ¡te ordeno que dejes de amarla!</p>
<p>-¡Deja de hablarme de amor, Butch!- dijo el rubio mirando a su hermano fijamente a los ojos-. ¡Tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que es el amor! ¡estás todo el tiempo de chica en chica y nunca podrás sentir nada real por ninguna! ¡nunca conocerás lo que es el amor!</p>
<p>-¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡y no me cambies de tema! ¡después de que acabe contigo, Brick continuará golpeándote! ¡no tienes salvación!</p>
<p>-¡Brick!- llamó a su hermano mayor que hasta ahora sólo se había dedicado a observar-. ¡Dile que me suelte! ¡tú sabes cómo debo sentirme! ¡tú sabes cómo se siente amar a una persona!</p>
<p>Boomer cometió un muy grave error, tan pronto dijo esas palabras se arrepintió, no sólo se arrepintió, comenzó a temblar de terror. Butch abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de Boomer, sin pensarlo dos veces dejó de lado su enojo, lo soltó y se apartó a toda velocidad del rubio. Boomer sólo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos y rezar para que su vida no acabara en ese momento, esperaba que una fuerza mucho más temible que la de su hermano Butch estallara contra él en cualquier momento.</p>
<p>-Ajj- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Boomer después de ser estampado fuertemente en contra de un muro junto al ruido de un fuerte golpe, como el de un camión estrellando con otro o algo peor. Boomer estaba siento estrangulado violentamente y sin compasión por su hermano mayor, Brick.</p>
<p>-Boomer.- dijo el pelirrojo con una voz muy aterradora, incluso para Butch-. Te he dicho, les he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que vuelvan a mencionar eso nunca más-. apretó a su hermano más fuerte contra la pared mientras lo ahorcaba-. <strong>¡Jamás!</strong></p>
<p>-Lo... lo sien..to.- intentó decir el rubio que ya no podía respirar. Brick le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago, sin soltar su cuello, Boomer no podía gritar, ya no podía respirar.</p>
<p>-Dejare esto como una advertencia, Boomer, pero que se te grabe muy bien en la cabeza, ¡si vuelves a mencionar lo sucedido hace dos años, juro que te mato!- soltó a Boomer y lo dejó casi inconsciente en el suelo, después Brick salió del lugar haciendo un agujero en el techo.</p>
<p>-¡No debiste mencionarlo, Boomer!, pudo haberte matado, ¡idiota!- dijo Butch mientras se acercaba-. ¡Aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor así!</p>
<p>-Cállate. Cof, cof- Boomer tosía violentamente, aún no se recuperaba, ¿cómo recuperarse de ese bestial ataque?</p>
<p>-Y respecto a la Superpoderosa, Brick está muy molesto, así que no te regañará sobre ese tema, por ahora, ¡así que yo me encargaré de darte una paliza hasta convencerte de dejarla!</p>
<p>-Ya basta, Butch, no estoy enamorado de Burbuja.- dijo, poniendo la más seria de sus caras.</p>
<p>-¡¿Estás seguro?!- lo fulminó con la mirada.</p>
<p>-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer con ella, ahora lo terminaré.</p>
<p>-¡Más te vale, imbécil!- gritó, aún muy furioso, mientras que con su puño golpeaba la pared y casi la destruía. Después caminó directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.</p>
<p>Boomer quedó pensativo en el suelo por unos minutos, sabía que tenía que terminar con Burbuja, no importa cuánto la amara, tenía que terminar con ella o las cosas se pondrían peor para ambos pero ¿cómo terminarla después de <em>eso</em>? pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma. El no poder estar con la persona que se ama, tal vez ya comenzaba a entender el dolor que estaba soportando su hermano Brick.</p>
<p>Puede que los problemas emocionales de los Rowdyruff Boys fueran más dolorosos que nunca, algo que ninguno de los tres pensó en experimentar, pero eso no era nada, no, eso no era absolutamente nada comparado con el horror que en su mundo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que afectaría a cada uno de ellos en la forma que más les duele.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ufff que esfuerzo, es que es la primera vez que escribo algo como eso, ya sabe, "eso" xD pero era algo que tendria que terminar pasando y uno deducia con facilidad que pasaria con solo leer el summary.</p>
<p>Este capitulo fue mas largo que los anteriores porque simplemente creo que no subire capitulo la proxima semana ¿por que? para descansar xD e subido capitulos de este fic cada semana sin falta desde que lo inicie xD</p>
<p>Pero la historia no termina aqui, no, aun hay mucho romance por delante, aun hay mucha drama que mostrar, aun hay mucha pero mucha accion por delante.</p>
<p>El capitulo 6 se llamara "Cancerbero" ya pueden imaginarse lo que pasara y la bestia que involuclara.</p>
<p>Dejen reviews o me pongo triste :( no subire el proximo capitulo a menos que reciba 15 reviews, si los consigo lo subire mas rapido xD</p>
<p>Ahora la pregunta que en estos momentos se deben estar formulando y que quiza les este comiendo el alma ok no xD ¿Los rojos y los verdes tambien terminaran juntos?... los dejare con la duda, si siguen leyendo lo descubriran.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cancerbero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en mayo del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resumen de la historia:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Burbuja, ahora con 18 años de edad, cada tercer día de cada mes salía de su habitación y<br/>
se adentraba en el bosque. Lo llevaba haciendo desde hace 7 años y lo hacía para encontrarse<br/>
con uno de los Rowdyruff Boys, para encontrarse con Boomer. Cada vez que se encontraban<br/>
no hablaban entre sí pero todo cambio cuando Boomer decidió que debían luchar por el derecho<br/>
de estar en aquel arroyo donde se encontraban, ya que sólo uno podía permanecer ahí, ambos<br/>
lucharon y empataron así que decidieron que podían seguir yendo ambos, al cabo de unos días<br/>
después comenzaron a llevarse bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bombón sospechaba que Burbuja escondía algo así que el día 3 de marzo decidió seguirla,</em><br/>
<em>Bombón descubrió a Burbuja teniendo relaciones con Boomer y salió de ahí, decepcionada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boomer sabe que no debe seguir saliendo con Burbuja pero no sabe cómo terminar con ella.<br/>
Tuvo una pelea con sus hermanos, en la que recordó algo del pasado de Brick que hizo<br/>
que éste se pusiera furioso y lo golpeara para después salir del lugar.<br/>
Su hermano Butch lo amenazó para que dejara a Burbuja y Boomer respondió que no la<br/>
amaba, cosa que aparentemente creyó su hermano. Boomer está dispuesto a dejar a<br/>
Burbuja.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, existen 3 diosas, Hera, Perséfone y Afrodita, llevan planeando</em><br/>
<em>desde hace 30 años destruir todo el universo, desaparecer todas las almas que existen y</em><br/>
<em>han existido, para así volverlo a construir todo desde cero pero ahora con Hera como diosa</em><br/>
<em>suprema, ahora el hombre no sería el que dirigiría el mundo, ahora sería la mujer.</em><br/>
<em>Ya han destruido varias galaxias en el universo, ahora le toca al planeta principal: La Tierra.</em><br/>
<em>Pero hay un inconveniente, ellas consideran que tanto Las Chicas Superpoderosas y los</em><br/>
<em>Rowdyruff Boys son una amenaza a sus planes, así que quieren destruirlo. Para no ensuciarse</em><br/>
<em>las manos, Perséfone consiguió a 3 humanas mortales "las esclavas" a las cuales les dará</em><br/>
<em>poderes para podes destruirlos.</em><br/>
<em>Perséfone tiene un amante llamado Nekrós con el cual tuvo un hijo cuyo nombre es Yiós.</em><br/>
<em>¿Hay algo más detrás de todo esto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La historia continua...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>capítulo 6: Cancerbero.</em>
</p><p>-Bellota, despierta, es hora de ir a la escuela.</p><p>-Ajj maldición, ¡es lunes otra vez!</p><p>-Despierta a Burbuja.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía al baño.</p><p>Bellota puso mala cara, no sólo porque no quería ir a la escuela hoy, sino por la actitud de su hermana mayor. Bombón actuaba extraño con Burbuja desde hace un par de noches, desde que la siguió, y aunque le había dicho que sólo fue a cuidar a unos conejos en el bosque, Bellota no era tonta, seguro había algo más ahí, algo de lo que no se ha enterado, ¿qué era y por qué era la única que no sabía?, pensó que pronto se lo diría pero no fue así, planeaba preguntar después de volver de la escuela esa tarde. Miró a su hermanita Burbuja, dormía tranquilamente dándole la espalda, abrazaba a su pulpo de peluche ¿acaso jamás dejaría ese estúpido juguete?, tomó una almohada y se la arrojó.</p><p>-¡Burbuja, despierta!</p><p>-¡Au! ¿por qué me pegas?- gritó, pero después puso una cara inexplicablemente triste... deprimida.</p><p>-Porque no es justo que tú duermas más que yo.- dijo la verde.</p><p>-Sí... ya me desperté.- dijo con voz apagada y aún con una expresión de tristeza en la cara.</p><p>Era algo que también molestaba a Bellota, un día después de la salida nocturna de Burbuja, ésta comenzó a actuar extraño también, ya no era la Burbuja ridículamente feliz de siempre, ahora parecía deprimida, ya casi no sonreía y cuando lo hacía parecía más bien que la forzaba ¿acaso tenía que ver con lo que ella hizo esa noche? ¿tenía que ver con lo que Bombón le ocultaba? ¿acaso Bombón la había regañado por lo de esa noche? ¿qué haría Burbuja que fuera tan malo? sea lo que sea, Bellota estaba molesta de no saber qué rayos estaba pasando, era algo que tenia también que preguntar regresando de la escuela. Con Bombón enojada por quién sabe qué y con Burbuja deprimida por no sé qué, Bellota se sentía muy incomoda.</p><p>-Bellota, métete a bañar.- ordenó la líder mientras salia del baño.</p><p>-¡Ya voy, genio!- dijo, molesta, mientras se dirigía al baño.</p><p>Antes de meterse a la ducha intentó escuchar si Bombón y Burbuja hablaban de algo, pero nada, sólo silencio, ¿acaso no se iban a dirigir la palabra o qué? Terminó de bañarse y vestirse, después fue a ver a sus hermanas, Bombón permanecía recargada en la pared mientras miraba por la ventana y Burbuja se encontraba sentada en la cama, tal vez ni siquiera se había movido.</p><p>-Ya terminé. Burbuja, te toca.- dijo.</p><p>-Si, ya voy.- dijo con otra de sus sonrisas forzada, que aunque aún se veía adorable no podía ocultar lo triste que estaba. Salió de la habitación.</p><p>-Estúpida.- se le escapó la palabra a Bombón y aunque fue sólo un pequeño susurro, Bellota alcanzó a oírlo. ¡Ya basta!</p><p>-¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?!- gritó ya a punto de explotar del enojo.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?- respondió, indiferente.</p><p>-¡Desde esa noche estás actuando muy extraña con Burbuja! ¡¿qué hizo ella para que te pusieras así?!</p><p>-¡Ya te dije que sólo fue a ver unos estúpidos conejos!- Bellota notó su mentira, Bombón debía estar muy enojada ya que ella nunca se expresaba así.</p><p>-¡¿Tú te crees que soy tonta?! ¡es imposible que te hayas enojado así por nada y es muy raro que Burbuja se haya deprimido de un día para otro!</p><p>-Yo no sé lo que le pase a Burbuja, y si estoy enojada no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo, pronunciando cada silaba por separado con una voz y una expresión amenazante.</p><p>-¡Lo creas o no, eso sí me importa! ¡¿que no lo vez?! ¡han pasado sólo 3 días y esto nos está separando! ¡y lo que me molesta más es que no sé nada al respecto!</p><p>-Bellota...- dijo Bombón al tiempo de que se despegaba de la pared y caminaba lentamente hacia Bellota, aún con esa expresión amenazante en el rostro, parecía que desprendía un aura maligna y llena de odio a su alrededor-. Sólo digamos que tu relación con Mitch ya no me parece tan mala.</p><p>-No me digas que Burbuja tiene un...- no pudo completar lo que decía ya que fue interrumpida por el sonido de la línea directa, Bombón se apresuró a tomar el teléfono.</p><p>-Diga, alcalde.- dijo Bombón, contestando el teléfono-. Alcalde, hable más despacio, no le entiendo nada... si, ajá... ajá... Comprendo, vamos para allá.</p><p>-¿Qué es?</p><p>-Un monstruo gigante está destruyendo Saltadilla.</p><p>-¡Sí! ¡llegaremos tarde a la escuela!- gritó Bellota, entusiasmada.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Burbuja llegando con sus hermanas.</p><p>-¡Un monstruo destruye Saltadilla, llegaremos tarde a la escuela, Burbuja!- dijo la verde, aún entusiasmada.</p><p>-¡Vamos, chicas!- gritó la líder, dándoles la orden de salida, Burbuja se apresuró a salir volando por la ventana, Bombón estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por Bellota.</p><p>-Cuando volvamos a casa me contarás todo ¿me escuchaste?- le dijo la verde en forma de amenaza mientras sostenía fuertemente el hombro de su hermana, Bombón no le contestó, sólo se dedicó a mirarla unos cuantos segundos con expresión seria, después salió volando por la ventana. Bellota suspiró, frustrada y la siguió.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la ciudad...</p><p>-¡Corran!, ¡un monstruo!, ¡auxilio!, ¿dónde están Las Chicas Superpoderosas!, ¡un monstruo gigante!- gritaban los ciudadanos de Saltadilla mientras corrían de un lugar a otro en un intento de que ese monstruo gigante no los aplastara. Entonces 3 estelas de colores cruzaron el cielo, las personas se esperanzaron y emocionaron al verlas, eran Las Chicas Superpoderosas que llegaban a rescatarlos-. ¡Son Las Chicas Superpoderosas! ¡Estamos salvados!- gritaron las personas.</p><p>-¡Aléjense de aquí!- grito Burbuja, los ciudadanos la obedecieron, aunque varios querían quedarse a mirar.</p><p>Las chicas miraron al monstruo, era enorme, aunque no tan grande como imaginaban pero aún así era enorme, era una criatura peculiarmente extraña, diferente a cualquiera que hayan visto. Era un monstruo grande, similar a un perro rabioso y sucio de pelaje negro pero con la diferencia de que esta criatura tenía 3 cabezas, cada cabeza tenía unos brillantes y aterradores ojos rojos, y unos enormes dientes afilados en sus hocicos que no dejaba de mostrar cada vez que rugía y gruñía, y lo más fuera de lo común y lo aún más aterrador es que en la parte donde debería estar su cola ¡tenia una serpiente viva!</p><p>-Cerbero...- dijo Bombón.</p><p>-¿Qué?- preguntó Bellota.</p><p>-¡Cerbero!, monstruo de la mitología griega, se supone que cuida la entrada al inframundo, no creí que existiera ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo la líder, sorprendida.</p><p>-¡Pues a mí no me interesa qué se supone que es esta cosa! ¡para mí es sólo un monstruo más que debo destruir!</p><p>Bellota voló a toda velocidad en la dirección de el monstruo dispuesta a darle un golpe en el hocico, se acercó por enfrente sin dudarlo, cerró su puño lista para golpearlo, pero la cabeza derecha de Cerbero le lanzó una mordida que ella logró esquivar.</p><p>-Aaaah.- gritó después de esquivar la mordida, pero no terminó ahí, la cabeza izquierda de Cerbero le lanzó una mordida más que muy apenas logró esquivar-. ¡Aaah!.- volvió a gritar, cuando aún no se recuperaba del susto, la cabeza de en medio la golpeó con el hocico, por suerte no fue una mordida, la lanzó hacia arriba. Bellota cayó en su lomo y se aterró al ver que la enorme serpiente que la criatura tenía por cola intentó atraparla.</p><p>-¡Bellota, cuidado!- gritó Burbuja.</p><p>-¡Kyyyyyyaaaa!- gritó Bellota después de muy apenas lograr esquivar esa enorme serpiente, voló en dirección contraria al perro de 3 cabezas pero éste comenzó a seguirla, era muy veloz, ya casi la alcanzaba. Llegó velozmente Bombón y logró golpear a Cerbero haciendo que éste saliera lanzado y se estrellara contra un edificio casi destruyéndolo, pero Cerbero se levantó al instante como si nada.</p><p>-¡Bellota, necesitamos planear una estrategia para derrotar a Cerbero!- gritó la pelirroja.</p><p>-¡Yo sola puedo vencerlo! ¡este perro me las pagará!</p><p>Pero Cerbero fue corriendo a la dirección de las chicas para darles una mordida, ellas se apresuraron y se elevaron en el aire para que la criatura no las alcanzara, Burbuja se acercó a ellas. Volvieron a elevarse un poco más alto cuando notaron que Cerbero comenzó a saltar para alcanzarlas, haciendo que el suelo temblara.</p><p>-¡No necesitamos una estrategia, sólo hay que dispararle con nuestro rayo láser!- gritó Bellota para después empezar a dispararle láser por los ojos que la criatura lograba esquivar con facilidad ¡era muy rápido para ser así de grande! pero eso no detuvo a Bellota, siguió lanzándole láser al monstruo sin éxito, destruyendo así parte de un edificio, dos autos, la calle y casi disparándole a una anciana. Esto la frustró mucho.</p><p>-¡Ya detente, Bellota!- gritó Bombón-. Necesitamos un plan, sólo déjame pensar... Tal vez si lo congelo con mi aliento de hielo pueda detenerlo lo suficiente para...</p><p>-¿Qué miras Burbuja?- preguntó Bellota interrumpiendo a su hermana mayor, mirando a Burbuja que permanecía inmóvil viendo hacia una dirección.</p><p>-¿Qué es... eso?- dijo la rubia con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus hermanas rápidamente voltearon a ver en la dirección que ella miraba, lo que vieron las impactó.</p><p>En lo más alto de un edificio, justo enfrente de ellas, un ser se encontraba parado de puntas ahí, observándolas, era como un pequeño muñeco endemoniado que las miraba. Era del tamaño de un niño de 5 años, con la piel completamente blanca que recordaba al papel, ojos enormes y brillantes color celeste como el agua que tenían una expresión furiosa mientras que su enorme boca mostraba una enorme sonrisa junto a esos labios cosidos, tenía el cabello rojo en punta hacia arriba, como el fuego. Estaba parado de puntas ahí, observándolas fijamente a los ojos, con los brazos abiertos, sus manos eran el doble de grandes que las de un niño de su edad. A las chicas les dio un escalofrío al verlo.</p><p>-¿Niño, qué haces ahí?- se apresuró a preguntar Bellota.</p><p>-Hay que encargarnos de Cerbero primero, después hablamos con él, se ve sospechoso.- dijo Bombón.</p><p>-Uhuhuhuh.- rió el niño, cosa que desconcertó a las hermanas pero después lo ignoraron.</p><p>-Intentaré congelarlo.- dijo Bombón para después comenzar a lanzarle su aliento de hielo a Cerbero, tan pronto el hielo lo tocaba Cerbero lo rompía al instante.</p><p>-¿Algún otro plan?- dijo la verde.</p><p>-Estoy pensando... Hay que arrancarle las cabezas una por una, atacaremos primero la izquierda que parece la más débil, cúbranse la espaldas y cuiden que las otras cabezas no se acerquen.</p><p>Las tres se acercaron volando a la cabeza izquierda de Cerberos, dispuestas a cortarle la cabeza. Bombón intentó darle una patada en el cuello pero éste la esquivó, Burbuja intentó con un puñetazo pero la esquivó igual, Bellota continuó con el láser pero el perro no dejaba de esquivar los ataques.</p><p>-¡Deja de moverte! ¡perro estúpido!- gritó, golpeando hacia el suelo y antes de que el monstruo pudiera esquivarlo, golpeó una de sus patas delanteras haciendo que éste tropezara. Las chicas aprovecharon y se acercaron al cuello de la cabeza izquierda, para golpearlo las tres al mismo tiempo y atravesarla pero la cabeza del centro les lanzó una veloz mordida que logró capturar a Burbuja de la pierna y la lanzó hacia arriba y después abrió enormemente el hocico esperando que ésta cayera para poder devorarla de un sólo bocado.</p><p>-¡Burbuja!- gritó Bellota al tiempo que se lanzaba a atrapar a su hermana antes de que cayera, ésta estaba sangrando de la pierna pero nada por lo que se deban preocupar mucho. Cerbero saltó, saltó tan alto que fue suficiente para alcanzarlas, abrió el hocico de su cabeza del centro para devorarlas pero Bellota logró darle una muy fuerte patada en la nariz que hizo que la criatura cayera hacia atrás al instante-. ¡Eso te pasa por lastimar a mi hermanita!</p><p>Bombón aprovechó que Cerbero estaba aturdido por el golpe y le costaba volverse a parar, aunque seguro no le llevaría mucho tiempo ya que tiene dos cabezas más que no han sido golpeadas, así que no perdió tiempo. Se acercó a toda velocidad a él pero fue detenida por la enorme serpiente que llevaba por cola, la serpiente le rujía y le mostraba sus colmillos, esa cosa iba a ser un problema. Hábilmente sujetó a la serpiente de tal forma que sus colmillos no la alcanzaran, comenzó a jalarla con fuerza para arrancarla pero era muy dura, así que le lanzó su rayo láser por los ojos, ésta comenzó a desprenderse de el cuerpo de Cerbero, Cerbero comenzó a chillar de dolor.</p><p>La enorme serpiente cayó al suelo pero logró atrapar a Bombón, enredó su cuerpo en ella y la comenzó a estrujar para romperle los huesos, Bombón comenzó a gritar pero sacó toda su fuerza y logró liberarse. La serpiente comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo haciendo que a las tres hermanas les diera mucho asco. Entonces algo que sorprendió a las tres pasó.</p><p>Ese niño que parecía un muñeco diabólico y que daba tanto miedo que hasta ahora había permanecido parado encima de un edificio bajó a toda velocidad y se posó encima de la cabeza del centro de Cerbero, las hermanas lo miraron impactadas y confusas. Justo cuando Bombón estaba a punto de preguntar qué rayos estaba haciendo, el niño de su chaqueta color vino sacó una daga, y no parecía una daga común y corriente, con ella hizo algo que aterró a las chicas, la utilizó para poder abrir su boca cosida, la pasó por sus labios rompiendo así los hilos que lo unían, entonces abrió su boca mostrando sus dientes que eran puntiagudos y afilados como los de un tiburón, daba mucho miedo en verdad.</p><p>-¡Wuajajajajajajajaja!- estalló en carcajadas-. ¡Ustedes se atrevieron a cortarle la cola al perro de mi padrastro!- gritó, su voz era de lo más molesta, no tan aguda como la de Burbuja pero sí un poco ligeramente aguda para ser un niño, su voz no sonaba agradable como la de cualquier niño, la de él parecía la de un psicópata, maníaco, demente, ¡y su risa! ¡su risa sonaba casi igual como la de una bruja de cuentos!-. ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a cortarle la cola?! ¡son un montón de homúnculos! ¡¿por qué profanan todo?! ¡profanan el mundo! ¡profanan la Tierra! ¡profanan lo que somos! jajaja ¡profanan lo que somos!- gritó con voz enloquecida para después estallar en maníacas risas, no había duda, ese niño estaba loco.</p><p>-¿Profana... qué?- preguntó la rubia que no había comprendido la palabra.</p><p>-¡Espera un segundo! ¡significa que tú soltaste a ese perro aquí!- gritó la verde furiosa.</p><p>-Es el perro de el esposo de mi madre, así que prácticamente es mi perro... Sí, fui yo.- dijo con una voz demasiado aguda mientras entrecerraba los ojos y hacía una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, realmente daba mucho miedo.</p><p>-¡Tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias, niño!- gritó Bombón.</p><p>-Jijijiji, yo creo que no.- canturreó con expresión divertida. Se arrodilló y con una de sus enormes manos le dio un par de palmadas a Cerbero para que se levantara-. Ahora atácalas sin contenerte, perrito.- le dijo a la bestia.</p><p>Cerbero se levantó, el niño saltó de su cabeza y se quedó parado encima de un auto para observar todo desde ahí. Cerberos corrió a toda velocidad hacia las chicas mientras gruñía y lanzaba baba de su hocico, las chicas comenzaron a huir para que la criatura no las atrapara, pero éste era muy veloz, así que decidieron volar hacia arriba nuevamente.</p><p>-Qué molesto.- dijo el niño pelirrojo. Levantó los tres dedos del centro de su mano derecha, de ellas se formaron tres pequeñas esferas negras, las lanzó a las chicas y, aunque Bellota y Burbuja lograron esquivarlo, Bombón no tuvo tanta suerte, recibió el ataque por atrás haciendo que cayera inevitablemente.</p><p>-¡Ah!</p><p>-¡Bombón!- gritaron la azul y la verde a la vez.</p><p>Muy apenas Bombón se levantó del suelo Cerbero llegó y la aplastó con su pata delantera derecha para retenerla. Bombón intentó liberarse pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, Cerbero acercó una de sus cabezas para devorarla pero al parecer las otras dos cabezas también querían comerla, las cabezas comenzaron a lanzarse mordiscos entre sí, Bombón aprovechó la distracción para poder liberar uno de sus brazos y con él golpeó a Cerberos en la pata y éste la liberó. Cerbero comenzó a gimotear por su pata lastimada, Bombón intentó volver a volar hacia arriba pero Cerberos la derribó de vuelta al suelo, Bombón se desesperó, comenzó a volar entre las patas de Cerbero para escapar, pero éste rápidamente volteó a su dirección impidiéndole el paso nuevamente. Bombón ya fastidiada de la situación, lanzó una patada al cuello de la criatura, ésta gimió de el dolor, Bombón voló de nuevo hacia arriba y cuando parecía que finalmente se había salvado... Cerbero saltó.</p><p>-¡Bombón!- volvieron a gritar las hermanas al ver que Bombón fue devorada por una de las cabezas de Cerbero ¿cuál de todas? quién sabe, fue demasiado rápido, bien pudieron haber sido las tres.</p><p>-¿Se la comió tan rápido? qué aburrido...- dijo el niño con voz serena-. ¡La mató! ¡la mató! ¡la mató! jajaja- estalló en gritos con una expresión en el rostro que parecía una combinación de total alegría y un gesto de horror.</p><p>Cerbero sólo se sentó mientras el par de hermanas lo miraban con gesto de terror. El perro de tres cabezas comenzó moverse de forma extraña, se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ¡la criatura se atragantaba!. Entonces se escuchó un fuerte crujido de la cabeza derecha de Cerbero, rompiendo sus afilados dientes, dejándole un agujero en sus dientes, Bombón salió.</p><p>-¡Casi me come! ¡qué asco, qué asco! ¡iuc!- se quejó la pelirroja que estaba cubierta de baba de perro.</p><p>-¡Bombón!- exclamó Bellota.</p><p>-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la rubia.</p><p>-Jamás había estado mejor.- respondió con sarcasmo.</p><p>-¡Drittesta!.- gritó el maniático niño.- ¡Cancerbero! ¡le rompiste los dientes a mi perro! ¡le rompiste los dientes al perro de mi padrastro! <strong>¡le rompiste los dientes al perro de Hades!-</strong> gritó, horrorizado.- Van a... matarme, Hades va a matarme.- dijo en voz baja mientras temblaba-. Ha...Hades irá directamente conmigo y me matará... me matará... irá... conmigo...- hizo una pausa-. ¡Vendrá conmigo! jajajaja ¡vendrá conmigo! jajaja ¡conoceré a Hades! ¡Yo conoceré a Hades!- gritó triunfante, realmente estaba loco-. ¡Yo conoceré a Hades, conoceré a Hades, conoceré a Hades!-. cantó con voz infantil y después de eso se paró en seco, volteó a ver a las chicas-. O... o tal vez no lo conozca... no.- se dijo a sí mismo-. Ya lo tengo, sí.. tengo un plan jejeje, tal vez si lo lastimo más wuajaja.</p><p>-¿Qué piensas hacer?- se atrevió a preguntar Burbuja.</p><p>-¡Lo heriré aún más! no he visto a Hades en mis 5 años de vida ¡quiero conocerlo! ¡lo veré al fin!... tal vez si llamo su atención lastimando a su perro.</p><p>-¡No hagas eso! ¡Cerbero no tiene la culpa de nada!- gritó la rubia, siempre sentía esa compasión por los animales, aunque éste era un monstruo.</p><p>-Le sacaré los ojos... sí, eso estaría bien, le sacaré los ojos y cortaré sus lenguas.</p><p>-¡Oye, basta ya!- gritó Burbuja, acercándose a el niño.</p><p>-¡Burbuja, espera!- dijo Bellota pero Burbuja la ignoró. Estaba a punto de seguir a su hermana pero llegó Cerbero y comenzó a atacarla a ella y a Bombón, no tuvieron otra opción que luchar contra la bestia mientras su hermanita se acercaba a ese niño loco.</p><p>-¡Nadie le da ordenes a Yiós! ¡nadie!- gritó el enloquecido niño.</p><p>-¿Yiós?... ¿te llamas Yiós?- preguntó Burbuja en voz baja, ahora estaba a pocos metros de él-. ¡No le hagas eso, Yiós! ¡hace un rato dijiste que también era tu perro!</p><p>-¿Eh?- Yiós volteó a verla, se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos por largos segundos, su expresión era de asombro y después volvió a hacer esa horrible y enorme sonrisa-. ¡No puede ser!- gritó con voz que parecía de felicidad-. ¡No puede ser! no es posible... no es posible que esta niña falsa...</p><p>-¿Niña falsa?</p><p>-¡Sí! jajaja. ¡A mami le encantará! sí jeje se sorprenderá cuando le diga jeje.</p><p>-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó algo intimidada.</p><p>-Tú.- dijo señalándola con el dedo-. Tienes uno, lo puedo sentir ¡lo puedo sentir! ¡siento su presencia! ¡la siento en ti! jajajaja ¡mamá se sorprenderá! ¡se sorprenderá!- estaba completamente feliz pero su estado de ánimo cambió nuevamente-. No... no, no, no, no, tal vez no tiene porqué enterarse.- le dio la espalda a Burbuja y se arrodilló en el suelo, continuó hablándose a sí mismo-. No, no le diré, no se enterará, no... yo en mi vida jamás había visto esto, jamás he matado a nadie como ella, ¡no, no puedo mentirle a mi madre! no, si no le digo nada no será mentira jeje ¡no será mentira!... la mataré.</p><p>-¿Qué?- retrocedió un par de pasos.</p><p>-¡Te mataré! ¡te mataré lentamente y te haré sufrir! sí... eso es, lo arrancaré y haré que te lo comas sí jeje.- Burbuja no entendía nada de lo que Yiós le decía pero presentía que era algo realmente abominable-. ¡No, espera! es pequeño... no sería divertido, esperaré un poco más y así lo sacaré y tú lo comerás... ¡Sí! ¡ese es el plan!</p><p>-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!- gritó Burbuja ya entrada en pánico, ese niño le aterraba como nunca imaginó.</p><p>-No... no puedo resistir los deseos de matar, nooo.- comenzó a temblar, casi a convulsionar, entonces volvió a voltear a ver a Burbuja, puso la más grande de sus sonrisas, se levantó-.<strong> ¡Te mataré aquí mismo!</strong></p><p>Burbuja cerró los ojos esperando ser atacada por ese horrible y tenebroso niño, le daba tanto miedo, no recordaba que alguien le haya provocado ese miedo antes. No sabría decir qué tanto poder podría tener ese pequeño pero presentía que tenía la fuerza suficiente para destruirla.</p><p>Podrían ser sus últimos momentos de vida y lo único que le venía a la cabeza era ese chico rubio del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada. Pero... ¿él la amaba a ella? ¿Boomer la amaba a ella?. Recordó lo que paso la noche siguiente de que ellos dos... recordó lo que pasó la noche siguiente a ese 3 de marzo, recordó las palabras que Boomer le había dicho, cada palabra le dolió más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, la razón por la cual estaba deprimida, la razón por la cual ya no podía sonreír, al menos si moría ya no sentiría dolor más... pero tampoco volvería a verlo.</p><p>El ataque se tardó demasiado en llegar, Burbuja abrió los ojos y se encontró con Yiós que se encontraba a poco menos de un metro de distancia de ella, se encontraba en posición de atacarla pero no se movía, se había quedado quieto, paralizado. Su expresión era de susto, después se paró derecho y de nuevo no se movió. ¿Por qué se había detenido?</p><p>-Yiós.- habló una voz, una voz que Burbuja no conocía, una voz que sonaba diferente a todas las que Burbuja había escuchado, era una voz helada, casi sin emoción, una voz que a diferencia de la de Yiós, sonaba hermosa, una voz que hizo que Burbuja se relajara al instante.</p><p>-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Bombón que en ese momento peleaba contra Cerbero junto a Bellota, ambas voltearon a ver el lugar en donde provenía esa voz pero él ya no se encontraba ahí.</p><p>Lo que Burbuja vio después la dejó sin palabras, lo primero que vio fue una gran capa color marrón claro, algo rota, después se dio cuenta de que era un hombre el que la llevaba puesta, el hombre bajó a una velocidad impresionante desde un edificio hasta al lado de Yiós. Burbuja miró detenidamente a el hombre, pero no era un hombre, era sólo un chico, era más alto que ella pero se veía unos años menor, debajo de la capa tenía una chaqueta negra de botones abierta y debajo una camiseta completamente blanca, tenía un común pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas negras; su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la de Yiós, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y su cabello era alborotado de color rojo, un rojo más oscuro que el cabello de Yiós, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros; tenía un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de la cara debajo del ojo, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de los labios. Tenía una expresión permanente de estupefacción en el rostro.</p><p>El joven sólo con mover una mano hizo que Cerberos se tranquilizara y se quedara sentado sin moverse de su lugar. Bombón y Bellota también se quedaron viendo a el joven con curiosidad. Este volteó a ver a Yiós, él solo retrocedió un poco.</p><p>-Hola Nekrós.- dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>-Te atreviste a robar a Cerbero y traerlo a la Tierra para destruir a los seres que a ti no te corresponde acabar.</p><p>-No iba a matarlas pa`, sólo estaba midiendo sus fuerzas, quería saber qué tan fuertes eran en realidad.</p><p>-Estabas a punto de matar a esa mujer.- su voz era tranquila.</p><p>-Jejeje ¡se me salió de las manos, papá! jajaja ¡es que ella! ¡es que ella!</p><p>-Ese es el trabajo de las tres esclavas, tu madre se enojará mucho.- dijo aún con voz tranquila pero Yiós retrocedió un poco más con cara de espanto.</p><p>-¿Ese tipo es su padre?- preguntó Bellota que observaba todo desde lejos, ese sujeto se le hacía demasiado joven para ser padre de un niño de 5 años.</p><p>-¿A qué se refiere con tres esclavas?- se preguntó Bombón a sí misma, se dio cuenta de que ellos querían destruirlas a las tres pero ¿por qué?</p><p>Burbuja sólo se quedó callada y observó, atónita.</p><p>-¡No importa que tú no quieras que la mate! ¡la mataré ahora!.- Yiós sacó su daga y corrió dispuesto a apuñalar a su padre, pero para éste fue muy sencillo quitarle la daga y cargarlo sólo con el brazo izquierdo-. ¡Suéltame maldito! ¡suéltame o me las pagarás! ¡morirás, morirás, maldita sea! ¡suéltame desgraciado! ¡bájame ahora maldito ser despreciable!- Yiós comenzó a maldecir fuertemente e incluso llegó a pronunciar palabras tan insultantes que las chicas no conocían, pataleaba fuertemente en un intento desesperado de liberarse.</p><p>-Silencio.- ordenó Nekrós. En ese momento los delgados hilos negros que aún colgaban de los labios de Yiós se unieron sellando así su boca, Yiós ya no pudo decir nada más-. Por eso sellamos tu boca frente a nosotros Yiós, eres muy ruidoso.</p><p>-¡Oye! ¡¿quién eres tú y por que tu hijo nos atacó?!- preguntó Bombón mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a Bellota.</p><p>-¡¿Cuál es su plan?! ¡contesta!- ordenó Bellota.</p><p>Nekrós no contestó, sólo miró a Burbuja que aún lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin poder moverse, la miró sin apartar la vista, sólo le prestaba atención a ella. Comenzó a caminar lentamente a su dirección, Bombón y Bellota se pusieron alerta, pero Burbuja no se movió, sólo miró cómo aquel extraño chico se acercaba a ella, aún con el niño cargando que se había dejado de mover y ahora sólo la miraba con irritación. Nekrós se acercó más a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con su mano libre la sujetó de la ropa y la acercó a pocos centímetros de él.</p><p>Burbuja no sintió temor alguno, sólo continuó mirándolo a los ojos, no sintió el más mínimo temor, no sintió ni una sola señal de peligro, se sintió protegida en todo momento, se sintió en una paz total, una paz que la relajaba, una paz que la hacía sentir feliz, una felicidad demasiado difícil de explicar, un sentimiento que jamas había sentido y que en ese momento no logró comprender.</p><p>De alguna forma su dolor desapareció en ese mismo instante.</p><p>-Escúchame bien, niña, sólo lo diré una vez.- dijo con su voz tranquila que se había vuelto más seria-. Es una advertencia, ustedes no deben interferir en nuestros planes, hagan lo que hagan no interfieran en nuestros planes o lo pagarán muy caro ¿me escuchaste? <strong>no</strong> hagan nada para detenernos ¡nada!- después de decir eso, soltó a Burbuja, retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él, Yiós e incluso Cerbero habían desaparecido.</p><p>Burbuja cayó de rodillas al suelo, se preguntó qué rayos había sido eso, se preguntó por qué no se había asustado, se preguntó cuáles se suponían que eran sus planes, como si las chicas no tuvieran suficientes problemas ya.</p><p>-Sus ojos...- susurró con voz tan baja que sus hermanas no pudieron oírla.</p><p>-¡Ah! ¡no puede ser! ¡eso fue demasiado rápido, no nos perdimos ni dos horas de clases!- gritó Bellota totalmente decepcionada, sus hermanas la miraron con desaprobación-. ¿Qué?</p><p>Esa noche las chicas y el Profesor se encontraron cenando en su casa con normalidad, tal vez Bombón debería estar pensando sobre lo sucedido esa mañana y sobre los planes que podrían tener esos dos sujetos pero en realidad para ella eso era lo de menos, tenía suficientes problemas emocionales que en realidad ese tema no le importaba en lo más mínimo por ahora.</p><p>Bellota había dicho que volvería a preguntar sobre lo que estaba pasando que ella no estaba enterada, y la verdad es que sí que lo había intentado, pero Bombón logró evadir el tema todo el día, ahora se encontraba fastidiada, molesta y enojada mientras comía su puré de patatas y pollo frito. ¿Acaso jamás le iban a contar nada?</p><p>Burbuja también estaba en la mesa, se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, se sentía mal, se sentía muy mal, se sentía terriblemente triste, pero ahora era distinto, ahora sentía que tal vez no era para tanto, sentía que todo pasaría rápido y lo superaría con el tiempo, se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora, y lo que invadía su mente en esos momentos era ese extraño joven de cabello rojo y ojos blancos que según recordaba se llamaba Nekrós.</p><p>-Y díganme chicas ¿cómo les fue hoy?- preguntó el Profesor mientras dejaba su periódico al lado de la mesa y las miraba con interés.</p><p>-¡Fue estupendo! ¡luchamos contra un monstruo de tres cabezas! ¡Y en la escuela faltó el maestro de biología!- contestó Bellota, eufórica.</p><p>-Muy bien ¿y qué hay de ti, Burbuja?</p><p>-Un niño psicópata me amenazó de muerte pero lo detuvo un tipo igual de raro... e hice un lindo dibujo en la clase de artes.</p><p>-Perfecto ¿y tú, Bombón?</p><p>-He tomado una decisión.- dijo sin más.</p><p>-¿Una decisión? ¿sobre qué?- preguntó el Profesor con mayor interés.</p><p>-Es sobre la universidad.</p><p>-¿Finalmente te decidiste por una? ¡al fin! te estabas tardando demasiado.- dijo Bellota.</p><p>-¿Si iras a Harvard?- preguntó la rubia.</p><p>Bombón se puso de pie y observó a su familia con seriedad, estos comenzaron a preocuparse.</p><p>-No, no iré a Harvard, de hecho no iré a ninguna.</p><p>-¡¿A ninguna?!- preguntaron todos con impacto.</p><p>-Pero Bombón, tú tienes mucho potencial, no debes desperdiciarlo.- dijo el Profesor con voz paternal.</p><p>-Lo sé, pero por ahora la ciudad aún me necesita, y lo que es aún más importante, mis hermanas aún necesitan de mí.</p><p>-¡Eso no...!</p><p>-Ya tomé mi decisión.- dijo interrumpiendo a Bellota-. Podré ir a Harvard el año siguiente, por ahora me quedaré a cuidar a mis hermanas, no tengo nada más que decir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aqui otro capitulo despues de ausentarme una semana. Espero que les haya gustado (¡que no todo es romance!) xD</p><p>Al principio puse ese resumen porque se que seguramente muchos de ustedes leen muchos fanfics y que tal vez posiblemente ya no se acuerden de como va la historia o se confundan con otra. jeje</p><p>La semana pasada que no subi capitulo decidi hacer un fanfic de Tinkerbell xD ¡si! de Tinkerbell, la hada esa de Peter Pan xDDDD aunque no pienso subirle otro capitulo en muucho tiempo jeje</p><p>Tambien planeo hacer un fanfic de el anime de Fairy Tail pero eso sera en otra ocasion...</p><p>.</p><p>Respecto a la historia ¿que opinan de como va hasta ahora?</p><p>¿me dejan reviews?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Inframundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en junio del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>capítulo 7: Inframundo.</em>
</p>
<p>En ese lugar donde el cielo es rojo escarlata, donde lo único que había eran rocas rojizas y un majestuoso trono de oro puro en el centro, ahí estaba Yiós. Se encontraba atado de brazos y piernas en lo más alto de una gran estaca de madera de unos ocho metros de altura.</p>
<p>-Yiós, te dije que no podías pelear con esas chicas. El trabajo de destruirlas es de las tres esclavas.- dijo la diosa de cabello lacio oscuro, con voz estricta.</p>
<p>-¡Huuu huu uuuu!- intentaba decir Yiós pero al tener la boca completamente sellada no podía pronunciar palabras.</p>
<p>-Está bien, habla.- dijo la diosa mientras lo miraba con sus ojos rojos y felinos. En ese momento los hilos que unían los labios de Yiós se desprendieron. Yiós tomó una gran bocanada de aire.</p>
<p>-¡Yo no iba a matarlas, madre!- gritó con voz paranoica-. ¡Sólo estaba midiendo sus fuerzas! ¡sólo me divertía con ellas! ¡sólo saqué a Cerbero a pasear! ¡ellas me atacaron!</p>
<p>-Lo que estas diciendo no tiene coherencia, lo sabes.</p>
<p>-Esa niña, madre... esa niña rubia ¡lo tiene, tiene uno! ¡lo tiene! ¡quería quitárselo y jugar con él! jajaja ¡jugar con él!</p>
<p>-¿Te qué hablas?- preguntó, calmada.</p>
<p>-Esa chica está...</p>
<p>-Yiós intentó matarla.- interrumpió Nekrós-. Yo lo vi, lo detuve.</p>
<p>-¿Eso es verdad, Yiós?- preguntó Perséfone ligeramente molesta.</p>
<p>-¡Esas chicas lastimaron a Cerbero! ¡cortaron su cola, destruyeron sus dientes! ¡deben pagar!</p>
<p>-Fue sólo culpa tuya, no debiste sacarlo de el Inframundo.</p>
<p>-¿Me va a regañar, verdad?- preguntó el niño, temblando. Perséfone no contestó-. ¿Va a venir a regañarme?... ¡va a matarme por lastimar a su perro! ¡¿Va a hacerlo, no es así?!- gritó totalmente furioso, es increíble cómo cambia de emociones de un momento a otro.</p>
<p>-Yiós, tú jamás vas a poder conocer a Hades.- respondió el joven de cabello rojo y ojos blancos.</p>
<p>-¡La pregunta no era para ti, imbécil! ¡le preguntaba a mamá! ¡a mamá!- Yiós comenzó a retorcerse como si estuviera poseído, pareciera que quería liberarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban, pero eso no era del todo cierto-. ¡Tú! ¿cómo pudiste concebirme con este sujeto ¡con alguien que antes era mortal! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE SER UN SEMIDIÓS?! <strong>¡¿POR QUÉ?!</strong>- le reclamó a su madre con odio-. Hades... ¡Hades debió ser mi padre!</p>
<p>-Sabes que eso no es posible.- respondió Nekrós, indiferente.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate, maldito! ¡sólo eres el juguete de mamá! ¡te desechará cuando se aburra!</p>
<p>-Yiós, si no guardas silencio volveré a cerrar tu boca.- habló la diosa, tranquila pero con una nota de amenaza en la voz.</p>
<p>-No mamita, no por favor, seré bueno y me callaré.- dijo poniendo la voz más dulce que pudo-. Pero mami... tengo una pregunta.- su voz se hacía cada vez más dulce, una inocente voz como la de un niño normal de su edad, pero esa voz combinada con su horrible aspecto de duende hacía que se viera como el más endemoniado de los juguetes poseídos.</p>
<p>-Pregunta lo que quieras.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no matar a esas chicas de una vez?- preguntó con mirada inocente-. Tienen el poder suficiente para destruirlas ¿por qué mandar a unas esclavas mortales a hacer el trabajo? sólo harán que dure más esto.</p>
<p>-Bueno, pues verás Yiós, eso es porque...- hizo una pequeña pausa-. Esto no es más que un juego para nosotras.- volteó a ver a su hijo con complicidad-. Para ti sería muy sencillo matarlos a todos, lo sé, pero no sería tan divertido. Por eso estás castigado.</p>
<p>-¿Que no lo estoy ya?- preguntó deshaciendo el tono de voz que tenía antes, ahora su era voz chillona y arrogante.</p>
<p>-Tánatos.- llamó a alguien, entonces apareció un sujeto al lado de ella, era un hombre joven, muy atractivo, de cabello oscuro y largo, lo peculiar era que en su espalda tenía un par de enormes alas blancas, parecía un ángel, pero definitivamente no lo era.</p>
<p>-¿Me llamó, mi reina?- el joven alado hizo una reverencia, aunque parecía aburrido.</p>
<p>-Baja a Yiós de ahí y después llévalo con las Keres.</p>
<p>-¡No, con las Keres no! ¡todo menos las Keres! ¡esas perras son muy violentas!- gritó el niño mientras se retorcía en lo más alto de esa estaca.</p>
<p>-Por cierto...- dijo Tánatos mientras volaba para desatar a Yiós, no sin recibir varias y profundas mordidas y arañazos de parte del niño-. ¿Qué hace Yiós colgado aquí?</p>
<p>-Se ató a sí mismo.- contestó la diosa.</p>
<p>-¿S..se ató a sí mismo? uh... jajajaja.- Tánatos intentó contener la risa pero no pudo hacerlo, ese niño siempre hacía locuras-. Este niño... cada día está mas loco jajaja.</p>
<p>-Tánatos, Tánatooos, amigo mííííoo.- canturreó el desquiciado niño con su voz inocente-. Ayúdame a escapar ¿sí?</p>
<p>-Yo no soy tu amigo, enano estúpido.</p>
<p>-¡Tienes razón! ¡eres mi niñera!- gritó totalmente enloquecido, Tánatos tuvo que sujetarlo de brazos y piernas para inmovilizarlo.</p>
<p>-¡Además de loco eres un bipolar!</p>
<p>-Tánatos.- lo llamó la diosa.</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede, majestad?- preguntó, confundido ¿se había enojado porque insultó a su hijo? tal vez, y de ser así no le iba a ir muy bien.</p>
<p>-Después de que dejes a Yiós con las Keres quiero que vayas al calabozo.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?- preguntó sorprendido y poniendo una cara de exagerada confusión-. ¿Para qué?</p>
<p>-Quiero que me la traigas, llévala a mi comedor, por favor.</p>
<p>-Hujjj- reprimió un reclamo, no podía cuestionar jamás a Perséfone, aunque le daba flojera tener que hacer ese trabajo, osea ¿por qué ahora?- Lo haré.- después de eso se fue volando con Yiós bien sujeto en los brazos.</p>
<p>-Tú también puedes retirarte, Nekrós.- dijo sin voltear a verlo, siempre era tan fría con él. Nekrós sólo hizo una reverencia y se fue.</p>
<p>Después de dejar a Yiós con las Keres, Tánatos fue a los calabozos de Perséfone. Llegó muy rápido ya que podía volar con sus alas y era muy veloz, llegó al calabozo y buscó la celda en donde se encontraban, ¿por qué rayos las diosas tomaban a tres simples mortales para destruir a esas "Superpoderosas"?, no es que le interesara mucho.</p>
<p>Llegó finalmente a la celda en donde se encontraban las esclavas, sólo eran dos en esa celda, ya que a la tercera esclava, a la más pequeña, la mantenían en otro lugar ¿en dónde? quién sabe. Las dos esclavas, vestidas en harapos, todas sucias y mal alimentadas se encontraban en posición fetal en el suelo sucio, la de cabello oscuro estaba temblando y la rubia sólo se dedicó a mirarlo. Eso le pareció algo gracioso.</p>
<p>-Oh, eres tú otra vez, hace tiempo que no vienes a vernos.- dijo la esclava rubia con sarcasmo, esa mujer había desarrollado cierta "confianza" con él, no se preocupaba en lo que podría pasarle si lo insultaba, cosa que a él le molestaba mucho, pero esa mujer sabía que él no podía lastimarla, si lo hacía se vería en grandes problemas con las diosas-. ¿Acaso vienes a alimentarnos otra vez? no me gustan los gusanos.</p>
<p>-En primer lugar son larvas, no gusanos y en segundo lugar ustedes ya comieron ayer.</p>
<p>-Pues para mí son gusanos.- respondió con terquedad.</p>
<p>-Larvas y gusanos <strong>no</strong> son lo mismo.</p>
<p>-Pues para mí es igual, larva.</p>
<p>-Perséfone requiere tu presencia.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia, esta vez con temor. La otra esclava de cabello oscuro que se encontraba a la otra esquina de la celda, levantó la vista y la miró, aterrada.</p>
<p>-Llegó la hora, mujer.- la tomó del brazo y la forzó a pararse, ella se resistió-. Ajjj... no te preocupes, ella no te va a comer... hasta donde yo sé.- sonrió, malicioso, haciendo que ella se asustara aún más-. Sabías que esto iba a llegar algún día, vámonos.</p>
<p>La esclava rubia se despidió de su compañera con la mirada, de la otra esclava, una mujer de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, aunque en realidad no era su amiga pero era la única compañía que tenía en esa fría celda. Ahora dejaría a su compañera sola y ni siquiera sabía si volvería, qué horrible seria quedarse sola en ese lugar terrible, le dio lástima, pero no había vuelta atrás.</p>
<p>Tánatos la llevó al hogar de Perséfone, la llevó al Inframundo, se dirigieron al palacio de Hades.</p>
<p>-Oye, mira ahí abajo.- dijo el joven alado, la mujer rubia, con algo de temor, miró hacia abajo, donde se encontraba un gran río.- ¿Ves esas almas de ahí?</p>
<p>-Creo que sí.- respondió.</p>
<p>-Están esperando en la orilla de el río Aqueronte, esperan a que Caronte los ayude a cruzar, su bote es lo único que puede flotar en ese río.- señaló a un bote que flotaba en aquel inmenso río-. ¿Lo ves?</p>
<p>-Sí, lo veo.- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a el hombre anciano que conducía ese bote y trasportaba a los muertos.</p>
<p>-Supongo que gana muy bien, una moneda por pasaje, tú sabes, mueren cientos todos los días jaja.</p>
<p>-¿Le dan monedas?</p>
<p>-Sí, muchas.- Tánatos miró a Caronte y le gritó-. ¡Caronte! ¡oye, Caronte! ¡aquí arriba, hola!- saludó, pero Caronte lo ignoró totalmente-. Me ha ignorado... ese desgraciado.</p>
<p>-Haber si ignora esto.- dijo la esclava rubia para después escupir desde esa altura, le cayó a Caronte en la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Oh jo, jo ¡te pasaste!- dijo el joven alado con una sonrisa burlona. Caronte desde abajo los volteó a ver, sólo les dedicó un gruñido-. Ajajaja ¡esta vez sí que obtuviste su atención! ¡se ha enojado!</p>
<p>-No me castigarán o algo así ¿verdad?</p>
<p>-Nah, aquí nadie puede lastimarte, estás bajo el cuidado de las diosas. Mira eso de allá.- le señaló al otro lado del río-. Ese perro enorme de ahí es Cerbero.</p>
<p>-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó al ver a el perro de tres cabezas desanimado.</p>
<p>-Tuvo un accidente... con esas chicas.</p>
<p>-¿Con <em>esas</em> chicas?</p>
<p>-Sí.</p>
<p>Finalmente llegaron al palacio, entraron por la puerta principal, subieron muchas escaleras a pie pero finalmente llegaron al comedor, un sitio donde había una enorme mesa rectangular con muchas sillas doradas, sobre ella había mucha comida totalmente apetecible. Perséfone estaba sentada ahí.</p>
<p>-Siéntate mujer.- ordenó la diosa. La rubia miró por un segundo a Tánatos como si al verlo podría tomar la decisión si obedecer a Perséfone o no.</p>
<p>-Sí.- dijo y después se sentó con precaución-. ¿Eh? ¿quién es ese de ahí?- preguntó señalando a una especie de cadáver que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas más lejanas.</p>
<p>-Es Pirítoo, está encadenado aquí.- contestó Tánatos. La mujer rubia puso cara de confusión-. Cuida tus pies.- dijo en respuesta a la expresión de la mujer, ésta rápidamente subió los pies a la silla, se sintió un poco avergonzada por hacer eso, después de que se calmó los volvió a bajar.</p>
<p>-Parece que no has comido bien últimamente.- dijo la diosa a la esclava.</p>
<p>-Bueno, pues la verdad es que no.- contestó con algo de temor.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no comes un poco? hay todo un banquete enfrente de ti.- dijo el joven alado con una sonrisa malvada.</p>
<p>-¿Podría comer un poco?- preguntó con timidez mientras acercaba su mano temblorosa a un plato de comida.</p>
<p>-No te recomiendo que lo hagas.- contestó la diosa-. No te conviene hacerlo, créeme.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?- se puso confusa, después volteó a ver a Tánatos, como siempre, él tenia una risa burlona, sea lo que sea que tuviera esa comida no tenía nada bueno, Tánatos intentó engañarla-. Hombre estúpido, por eso los odio.- susurró con rencor.</p>
<p>-Revisé tu historial.- dijo la diosa con indiferencia.</p>
<p>-¿Mi historial?</p>
<p>-Criminal, ladrona de bancos, muy ágil además.- la esclava la miró con precaución. Perséfone continuó-. Te hacías llamar Femme Fatale, luchaste directamente con las Superpoderosas en una sola ocasión ¿o me equivoco?</p>
<p>-No fue exactamente una lucha.- contestó con aburrimiento, ya comenzaba a tener cierta confianza con la diosa, pero debía ser precavida con lo que decía.</p>
<p>-Cierto, esas son las principales razones, sino las únicas, por las cuales te escogí a ti entre todas las mortales. Hace 13 años engañaste a las Superpoderosas, hiciste que ellas odiaran a los hombres, te dejaron escapar por ser mujer.</p>
<p>-Esas niñas son muy bobas.- contestó cruzándose de brazos-. Cayeron al instante en mi mentira.</p>
<p>-Causaste que ellas odiaran a los hombres, por ese momento ellas se dieron cuenta de las injusticia de ellos a nosotras, pero después las hicieron "recapacitar". Fueron a atraparte y te llevaron a prisión como cualquier criminal, sin distinción entre hombre o mujer.- dijo con cierto tono de burla, cosa que molestó a la esclava.</p>
<p>-Sí, así es.- respondió con un tono ácido en la voz.</p>
<p>-Cuando saliste libre de la cárcel te fuiste a vivir a otra ciudad, ahí cometiste crímenes bajo otra identidad. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la misma ciudad? ¿acaso le temías a las Superpoderosas? ¿acaso sabías que una simple criminal como tú no tenía oportunidad con ellas protegiendo la ciudad?</p>
<p>-Cállese.- dijo amargamente, estaba furiosa.</p>
<p>-Pero al final los policías te capturaron y regresaste a prisión, estuviste ahí hasta que yo mandé a sacarte.- sonrió-. Deberías de agradecerme.</p>
<p>-Si en este lugar es peor que una prisión.- estaba muy molesta, encajó sus maltratadas uñas en la mesa para contener su ira. Perséfone la miró con expresión seria, la esclava se tranquilizó y bajó la mirada, se le había olvidado con quién estaba hablando.</p>
<p>-¿Tú realmente odias a los hombres?</p>
<p>-Los detesto.- contestó con voz seca.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué?- la esclava no contestó-. ¿Pero qué es mayor?, ¿tu odio a los hombres o tu deseo por poder?</p>
<p>-Yo...- su voz era temblorosa, pensó por unos momentos la respuesta, después su voz se volvió firme-. Deseo estar por encima de los demás, sea hombre o mujer.</p>
<p>-Lo suponía.- volvió a sonreír-. ¿Sabes? me recuerdas un poco a Hera.</p>
<p>-¿Eh? ¿Por qué le recuerdo a Hera?- estaba sorprendida de ser comparada con una diosa.</p>
<p>-No, no es nada.- volvió a ponerse seria-. Escucha, sé que tú quieres vivir en el nuevo mundo que estamos por crear, y sí, sí les daremos el poder de unas reinas, a ti y a las otras dos. Por debajo de nosotras las diosas, ustedes serán las que gobernarán el nuevo mundo, por eso decidiste estar aquí.</p>
<p>-Sí, pero aunque no lo hubiera escogido aún estaría aquí ¿no es así?... como sea, ¿realmente nos harán reinas? ¿no hay ningún truco? no me fío de todo esto.</p>
<p>-No hay ningún truco, pero sí una condición.</p>
<p>-Lo sabía.- recargó su cara en su mano derecha y puso una expresión de aburrimiento.</p>
<p>-Ya lo sabes, la única condición es que alguna de ustedes destruya a Las Chicas Superpoderosas y a los Rowdyruff Boys.</p>
<p>-Antes dijiste que nos darías poderes para vencerlas ¿era verdad?</p>
<p>-Sí, pero hay algo que aún no les hemos dicho.- la diosa estudió la expresión de la esclava, después continuó-. Si ninguna de las tres logra destruirlos, sus almas serán borradas como todas las demás.- la esclava tragó saliva.</p>
<p>-Entonces ¿yo seré la primera en enfrentarme a esas chicas?</p>
<p>-Así es.- Perséfone movió su brazo y lo colocó en la espalda de Tánatos, éste la miro sin entender nada. La diosa arrancó una pluma de las alas de él.</p>
<p>-¡Ajj! ¡¿Pero qué...?!- Tánatos contuvo un insulto, ya que eso le había dolido, pero no podía hablarle así a Perséfone-. Majestad.. ¿por qué lo hizo?- preguntó controlando su voz. Perséfone no le respondió.</p>
<p>Perséfone puso la pluma sobre la mesa, la esclava lo miró sin entender nada.</p>
<p>-Tus sentimientos son fríos.- dijo la diosa después de estar un tiempo callada. La esclava se sobresaltó.</p>
<p>-¿E... eh?</p>
<p>-Te volveré fría también...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Domingo 12 de marzo.</p>
<p>Bien, había pasado ya varios días desde que Burbuja había visto a Boomer por última vez, y aún así el dolor persistía, ¿cómo no sentir dolor con eso? aunque no fueron muchas sus palabras cada una dolió como mil estacas clavadas en el pecho ¿quién soporta algo así?</p>
<p>Ahora estaba recostada en la cama, no tenía sueño pero no quería estar levantada, no tenía ánimos de nada, la depresión es difícil, tal vez lo superaría pero necesitaba tiempo. Tal vez le resultaría más sencillo olvidar de no ser porque recuerda las palabras exactas de Boomer cada 10 minutos, ¿de esa forma cómo lo olvidará?</p>
<p>Esa noche hace una semana, era la madrugada del 5 de mayo. Burbuja se dirigió hacia el bosque para ver a Boomer como siempre. Estaba muy ilusionada, sonreía más que nunca, su corazón latía muy deprisa, el simple hecho de imaginar verlo le hacía sentir cientos de mariposas en el estomago, estaba muy enamorada e ilusionada, imaginaba miles de fantasías románticas, jamás se sintió tan feliz. Tal vez se ilusionó demasiado...</p>
<p>-¡Boomer!- gritó, emocionada al verlo ahí esperándola como siempre, sin dudarlo se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Éste no respondió-. ¿Boomer?- lo miró directo a los ojos, él la apartó.</p>
<p>-Lo siento Burbuja, no podemos volver a vernos.- dijo sin emoción.</p>
<p>-¿Eh? ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó, pasmada, aún sin poder asimilar del todo sus palabras.</p>
<p>-Que no te seguiré viendo, se acabó.</p>
<p>-Pero yo... pero ¿por qué? ¿qué sucede?</p>
<p>-Esto no es posible y lo sabes.- retrocedió un par de pasos.</p>
<p>-¿Son tus hermanos, verdad? ellos te descubrieron, ellos no te dejan verme.- dijo casi a gritos. Boomer apartó su mirada y le dio la espalda.</p>
<p>-No es así. ¿No lo entiendes? tú no me interesas para nada.</p>
<p>-¿Co... cómo puedes decir eso?- casi le fallaba la voz, el dolor era insoportable.</p>
<p>-¡Porque es la verdad! ¡yo sólo te usé! ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes?!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba sus puños.</p>
<p>-¡No es verdad! ¡eso no es verdad!</p>
<p>-¡Deja de ser tan ingenua! ¡que se te meta bien en la cabeza, yo sólo te utilicé! ¡si no fueras tan inocente no te hubiera pasado esto!</p>
<p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó, sollozando-. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?</p>
<p>-Tú deberías de haberlo sabido, después de todo soy malo.- dicho esto se fue volando a gran velocidad del lugar dejando a la pobre rubia llorando sola en el bosque oscuro.</p>
<p>-¡No te vayas! ¡regresa! ¡Boomer, regresa! ¡vuelve!... vuelve... vuelve.- cayó de rodillas al suelo, ya no soportaba el dolor, no podía dejar de llorar, se cubrió la cara con la mano izquierda, no para evitar que alguien la viera, de todos modos no había nadie más que ella ahí, sino porque no podía creer que fue tan estúpida, ahora el dolor era insoportable, y ella sólo quería que volviera-. Regresa por favor... por favor regresa... Boomer... yo te amo, te amo.- se quedó ahí arrodillada por horas, horas en las que no dejó de gritar y llorar, esa noche le pareció más helada que ninguna otra, no dejaba de recordar con dolor cada palabra que había pronunciado él, cada palabra que la hirió.</p>
<p>Eso sucedió hace unos días, pero volviendo al presente, Burbuja aún se sentía muy mal por aquello, ya no comía ni dormía bien, ya no sonreía como antes, un aura de tristeza la invadía, no tenía ánimos de nada. Estaba ahí acostada en la cama, intentando contener sus lágrimas, no quería que sus hermanas la vieran así.</p>
<p>Lo recordó.</p>
<p>El recuerdo la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Suspiró con dulzura e hizo una leve sonrisa, recordó el bello sonido de su voz, recordó sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que la relajaban al recordarlos, esos ojos blancos, vacíos y hermosos, recordó a Nekrós. ¿Nekrós?</p>
<p>¡¿Nekrós?!</p>
<p>-¡No!- gritó a todo pulmón.</p>
<p>-¡Ah! ¡¿qué te pasa?!- se alarmó Bellota que se encontraba sentada en el suelo haciendo su tarea-. ¡Me asustaste, tonta!</p>
<p>-¡¿Eh?! lo siento, lo siento, creo que tuve una pesadilla, es todo.- contestó de prisa y totalmente impactada.</p>
<p>-¡Eso te pasa por dormir a estas horas del día!- la regañó, pero Burbuja no le hizo caso.</p>
<p>¿Acaso soñó con Nekrós? ¿por qué lo recordó? ¿por qué él la hacía sentirse de esa manera? tan sólo lo había visto una vez. Él era malo ¿verdad? su hijo las atacó... pero él la protegió de un ataque de Yiós... ¿por qué pensaba en todo esto ahora?, más importante aún ¿por qué quería volver a verlo? ¿por qué cuando lo recordaba el dolor desaparecía casi por completo? ¿por qué cuando lo vio aquella vez ya no sentía dolor alguno, ni siquiera recordaba lo que era el dolor?</p>
<p>-¡Burbuja! ¡¿me estás escuchando?!</p>
<p>-Sí, te escucho Bellota.- dijo, sobresaltada.</p>
<p>-Entonces ¿ya me vas a decir?</p>
<p>-¿Qué cosa?</p>
<p>-Ja ¿lo ves? no me estabas prestando atención.- dijo con suficiencia-. Te preguntaba qué rayos pasa.</p>
<p>-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confusa.</p>
<p>-No te hagas, has estado muy rara, y Bombón se comporta muy mal contigo, estoy segura de que es por eso que decidió no asistir a Harvard.</p>
<p>-¿Bombón... se comporta mal conmigo?- en realidad no le había prestado atención a la actitud de su hermana, si no le dicen no se daba cuenta, pero ahora que Bellota se lo decía se dio cuenta de que era cierto.</p>
<p>-¡Todo desde ese estúpido 3 de marzo!- gritó con arrogancia.</p>
<p>A Burbuja casi se le para el corazón al escuchar esa fecha ¿qué sabía ella de esa fecha? ¿cómo podría saberlo?... Burbuja quedó paralizada, no sólo porque Bellota lo supiera sino por recordar la mayor estupidez que pudo haber cometido en su vida.</p>
<p>-Lo sabía, tiene que ver con ese día.- dijo, triunfante-. Ah... ¿Burbuja? ¿estás bien? ya estás muy pálida... ¡Oye Burbuja!- la rubia no contestó-. ¡Burbuja respira!- le dio una fuerte cachetada a su hermana asiéndola reaccionar.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?</p>
<p>-Quedaste como en estado de shock ¿qué rayos fue eso?</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué sabes sobre ese día?!- gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama-. ¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre ese día?!</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué reaccionas así?! ¡yo no sé nada, por eso te pregunto a ti! ¡Bombón no me dice nada, ella te siguió a ti!</p>
<p>-¿Qué?- abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creerlo, casi se desmaya ahí mismo.- ¿Bombón me... siguió?</p>
<p>-Sí Burbuja, te seguí.- dijo la pelirroja entrando a la habitación, miró fijamente a su hermana menor con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.</p>
<p>-Bombón.- Burbuja retrocedió, estaba muy asustada.</p>
<p>-Te vi Burbuja.- dijo con una rabia contenida en la voz. Burbuja jamás sintió tanto miedo hacia su hermana mayor.</p>
<p>-¡Ya puede alguien decirme qué está pasando aquí!- gritó la verde-. ¡No quiero ser la excluida, maldición!</p>
<p>-¿Eso es lo único que te importa, Bellota? ¿no ser incluida?</p>
<p>-¡Tengo curiosidad, maldición!</p>
<p>-Entonces te lo diré...</p>
<p>-¡Ya basta!- suplicó la rubia que continuó retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo tocó la pared.</p>
<p>-¡Burbuja se vio con un chico!- gritó la rosada, miraba a su hermanita con furia, la acusaba con la mirada.</p>
<p>-Pff eso es todo.- dijo la verde, relajándose-. Burbuja tiene novio ¿y eso qué?</p>
<p>-¡Burbuja se acostó con él!</p>
<p>-¡Cállate!- la pequeña rubia cayó al suelo, se puso en posición fetal y se cubrió con fuerza los oídos con ambas manos. Comenzó a llorar.</p>
<p>-<strong>¡¿Que ella qué?!</strong>- gritó con tal enojo y fuerza que por un momento la ira de Bombón parecía poca cosa.</p>
<p>Burbuja estaba devastada, ahora sus hermanas lo saben todo, ¿por qué no pensó que esto podría pasar? ¿por qué en ese momento no pensó en nada? ¿qué pensarán sus hermanas de ella ahora mismo?, se odiaba tanto a sí misma, había cometido el peor error de su vida y puede que sus hermanas jamás la perdonen por eso.</p>
<p>-¡No lo puedo creer, Burbuja!- le gritó Bellota mientras se acercaba al lugar donde su hermanita yacía en el suelo-. ¡Lo creería de cualquiera! ¡de cualquiera, incluso de Bombón!</p>
<p>-¡Oye!- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.</p>
<p>-¡Pero de ti no, Burbuja, jamás lo imaginé de ti! ¡eres una estúpida! ¡eres una...- se contuvo de maldecir a su pequeña hermana con la palabra más insultante para una mujer, aunque ella pensaba que se lo merecía, pero se contuvo de decirla. En su interior pensaba "cálmate, Bellota, recuerda que debes controlar tu ira, recuerda tus enseñanzas, paz interior, paz interior" Bellota inhaló profundamente y contó hasta diez en su cabeza, cuando finalmente se calmó continuó hablando-. Burbuja, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, ya tienes 18 años pero eso no quita el hecho de que fue una tontería. ¿Quién es el chico?</p>
<p>-Te va a encantar saberlo, Bellota.- dijo la rosa con sarcasmo.</p>
<p>-Bombón... por favor, no lo hagas.- la rubia suplicó pero Bombón ni siquiera la miró.</p>
<p>-El chico con el que Burbuja tuvo relaciones es...- lo dijo lentamente, como para agregarle drama al asunto, internamente pensaba "haber si sobrevives a esto, ambos se merecen sufrir de esta manera" el odio que había en su corazón la estaba consumiendo-. Boomer, es Boomer.</p>
<p>La bomba explotó.</p>
<p>-¡Boomer! ¡Boomer! ¡¿cómo que tuviste sexo <strong>con Boomer</strong>?!- gritó enloquecida de la ira. Mandó al demonio la paz interior y sujetó a su hermana de su cabellera rubia y lo jaló para obligarla a pararse, Burbuja gritó ligeramente pero no paró de llorar-. Él es <strong>el enemigo</strong> ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡eres una maldita traidora!</p>
<p>Ahí la palabra que tanto temía oír "traidora" y definitivamente sí lo era, se merecía todos esos regaños, todos esos insultos, se merecía ese terrible dolor que cobraba más fuerza. Bellota... Bellota era una fiera cuando se enojaba, podría ser el monstruo más temible, Bellota a diferencia de Bombón, manejaba las cosas a golpes.</p>
<p>-¡Estúpida!- le dio un puñetazo en la boca, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sangrara pero Burbuja no se defendería, ella pensaba que se merecía ese castigo-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!</p>
<p>-Yo... yo lo amo.- miró a su hermana con ojos suplicantes, aún sangraba, ahora tenia dolor físico y emocional, ¿qué más podrán hacerle?. Bellota la soltó.</p>
<p>-¿Qué piensas hacer?- se apresuró a preguntar la líder al ver que Bellota se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.</p>
<p>-Nada.- dijo sin más-. No pienso hacer absolutamente nada.</p>
<p>-¡Nada! ¡Burbuja fue prácticamente violada y no harás nada!- la verde hizo una pequeña risa burlona al escuchar la palabra "violada" estaba claro que violada no fue-. ¡No puedo creerte!</p>
<p>-Entonces dime tú que eres tan sabia ¿de qué nos serviría ir a buscar a Boomer y romperle la cara?- se paró de su lugar y se paró frente a su hermana, la examinó por un rato, entonces lo dedujo-. ¡No puede ser! ¡la razón por la que me cuentas todo esto ahora es porque querías que yo fuera a golpear a Boomer ¿no es así?! ahora lo entiendo ¡tú querías que yo fuera la irresponsable que saliera como loca a golpear a ese tonto! ¡la que quiere lastimarlo eres tú, pero como eres tan perfecta no debías ensuciarte las manos! ¡¿niégalo si me equivoco?!- Bombón no contestó-. Eres increíble.</p>
<p>-Cállate.</p>
<p>-En serio ¿qué pensabas? ¿que iba a salir por la ventana, iría a su casa y que lo molería a golpes? no, no lo haré, por lo menos no ahora, porque créeme cuando te digo que me muero de ganas de rebanarle la cabeza, pero no lo haré. Si tanto quieres ver sufrir a ese imbécil ¿entonces por qué no vas tú a hacer el trabajo sucio?... ah no, lo olvidé, eres demasiado perfecta para eso.</p>
<p>-¡El problema no es conmigo, es con Burbuja!</p>
<p>-¡Deja a Burbuja en paz!- dijo, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Bombón como a Burbuja-. ¡¿Que merece un castigo?! ¡sí! ¡pero tú no eres absolutamente nadie para regañarla!</p>
<p>-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la pelirroja con precaución.</p>
<p>-Hace unos años.- dijo-. En aquella fiesta ¿te acuerdas?- Bombón cambio su expresión, Bellota sonrió y continuó-. Todos en la escuela se enteraron y no te dijeron nada. Tú saliste de la fiesta junto a un desconocido, o al menos es lo que dice la gente ¿es verdad?- la líder se quedó callada-. ¡¿Es verdad?!</p>
<p>-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!</p>
<p>-¡Eso es, fue hace mucho tiempo, aún tenías 16 años! ¡eso fue peor que lo que hizo Burbuja! ¡¿o vas a negar que pasaste la noche con ese desconocido?!</p>
<p>-¡Al menos yo me protegí, no como ésta tonta!</p>
<p>-¡Sí, al menos tú ya no...!- estaba a punto de decir algo pero decidió callar, no era tan cruel como para mencionar algo así. Entonces miró la cara de Bombón, tenía una expresión de horror, eso la preocupó-. ¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>-Burbuja...- pronunció débilmente, temblaba-. Burbuja... por favor, por favor, dime que usaron condón.- la pelirroja miró a Burbuja que permanecía sin moverse en una esquina, Bellota también puso esa cara de horror.</p>
<p>-¿Burbuja?- preguntó la verde. Burbuja no dijo nada, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.</p>
<p>-¡Esto es increíble! ¡esto es genial!- gritó la pelirroja-. ¡Ahora hay la posibilidad de que esté embarazada!</p>
<p>-¡Bombón!- dijo Bellota mientras sostenía a su hermana para calmarla-. No te precipites, es muy pronto para deducir eso.</p>
<p>-¡¿Pero qué pasa si sí lo está?! ¡¿qué haremos entonces?!</p>
<p>-¡Que te calmes, no seas tonta!</p>
<p>-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡yo debo ser siempre la madura y responsable de las tres!</p>
<p>-¡¿Madura?! ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que acabamos de hablar?</p>
<p>-¡No!</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas?!</p>
<p>-¡No lo haré!</p>
<p>-¿Lo ves?- dijo calmadamente-. Yo maduré más que tú.</p>
<p>-¡No! ¡yo no soy la que se embarazó y echó a perder su vida!- gritó totalmente ofendida, no se dio cuenta de la consecuencia de su grito...</p>
<p>-¿Quién está embarazada?- preguntó la voz que hizo que las tres se paralizaran al mismo tiempo, esto no podía ser posible. Bombón había dejado la puerta abierta y el Profesor que pasaba por ahí escuchó sus gritos, esto se ponía peor-. ¡¿Quién está embarazada?!- volvió a preguntar, ésta vez sólo se dirigió a la mayor, ésta levantó la cabeza y se puso firme.</p>
<p>-Burbuja... posiblemente.</p>
<p>-¡Noooooooooo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía al suelo de la impresión, en cualquier otra situación a las chicas les hubiera parecido gracioso ver a su padre actuando así, pero ahora no era gracioso para nada.</p>
<p>Burbuja estaba recargada en la pared, tenía cara de despistada, se sentó lentamente en el suelo y tocó su frente con su mano derecha aún sin poder creer esa posibilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente estuviera embarazada? no podía ser posible porque el padre de este supuesto bebé no la quería a ella, mucho menos iba a querer un bebé, pero... ¿y si realmente está embarazada? ¿qué haría entonces? ¿cómo cuidaría a un bebé? ¿acaso tendría que ser madre soltera?</p>
<p>Todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente se estaba acariciando el vientre con su mano izquierda, aún no podía sentirse pero pronto crecería. ¡Sería madre! ¿tendría un bebé? un pequeño bebé rubio de ojos azules.</p>
<p>Este sentimiento...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ajj que agotador, queria subir este capitulo mas temprano pero no me fue posible :(</p>
<p>A que no sabian que la esclava rubia era Femme Fatale jaja bueno es que ella solo salio en un capitulo nada mas jaja la unica que adivino fue Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya jeje ¿o alguien mas ya se habia tado cuenta?</p>
<p>Hagan sus teorias, me gustaria mucho escucharlas (mas bien leerlas xD )</p>
<p>Este capitulo es mas como de transicion</p>
<p>Como ven, la premonicion del summary ya se esta cumpliendo jaja</p>
<p>¡las batallas regresaran a este fic en el siguiente capitulo! :v peleas peleas everywhere jeje</p>
<p>Ahora les dare una pequeña curiosidad:</p>
<p>Curiosidad: Al momento de escojer el nombre de el fic la verdad casi no se me ocurria nada, entonces un nombre llego a mi "La batalla de las diosas" ese nombre me parecio perfecto, majestuoso xD y le quedaba muy bien a la historia. Pero entonces recorde que la nueva pelicula de Dragon Ball Z se llama "La batalla de los dioses" ¡Waaa! ¡que frustracion! asi que desheche ese nombre de inmediato. Pense y pense y pense, pero al final ¡Mande todo al carajo y termine poniendole al fic "La batalla de las diosas"! solo desie que no pensaran que me estaba parodiando a la pelicula de Dragon Ball jeje lo chistoso es que nadie me lo a mencionado...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ángel de hielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en junio del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>capítulo 8: Ángel de hielo.</em>
</p>
<p>Lunes 13 de marzo.</p>
<p>La ciudad de Saltadilla, una hermosa ciudad, los pájaros cantan, las mariposas vuelan, los niños se divierten en el parque. Así es, parece ser que nada perturbará la tranquilidad de este día.</p>
<p>Incluso en la alcaldía de Saltadilla todo es tranquilidad. El Alcalde, como siempre, intentaba abrir su frasco de pepinillos sin éxito.</p>
<p>-No se quiere abrir.- decía el pobre Alcalde mientras intentaba abrir el frasco con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Ya sé!- gritó triunfante-. Llamaré a Las Chicas Superpoderosas.</p>
<p>El alcalde tomó el teléfono de la linea directa para llamar a las chicas, sí, después de tantos años el Alcalde aún sigue llamándolas solamente para abrirles un frasco de pepinillos. Estaba a punto de llamarlas cuando... una cosa muy extraña ocurrió.</p>
<p>"<em>Alcalde, Alcalde</em>"</p>
<p>Una extraña, misteriosa y terrorífica voz lo llamó.</p>
<p>-¿Ah?- el Alcalde miró a todas direcciones pero no encontró de dónde provenía esa misteriosa voz.</p>
<p>"<em>Alcalde... ¿quiere sus pepinillos?"</em></p>
<p>-Oh, sí, sí los quiero.- el Alcalde asintió inocentemente.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Llame a la señorita Bellum"</em>
</p>
<p>-Señorita Bellum.- la llamó-. Señorita Bellum ¿puede venir un momento?</p>
<p>-¿Me llamó, Alcalde?.- preguntó la asistente, era una hermosa mujer de esponjoso cabello pelirrojo, ya estaba un poco más envejecida que hace trece años, pero seguía igual de hermosa.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Las Chicas Superpoderosas merecen una recompensa por salvar la ciudad"</em>
</p>
<p>-¿Las Chicas Superpoderosas merecen una recompensa por salvar la ciudad?- preguntó el Alcalde a la voz que le hablaba.</p>
<p>-Oh, eso estaría muy bien Alcalde.- dijo Bellum-. ¿Pero qué podríamos darles? ya son muy grandes para dulces o galletas.</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Que tal un baile?"</em>
</p>
<p>-¿Un baile?- dijo ,confuso-. Eso es, un baile formal.- dijo orgulloso consigo mismo como si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido a él.</p>
<p>-Oh, eso es perfecto Alcalde.- dijo la asistente mientras daba unos cuantos aplausos por la emoción.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Y que toda Saltadilla esté invitada"</em>
</p>
<p>-Y que toda Saltadilla esté invitada.- repitió como si se le hubiera ocurrido a él.</p>
<p>-Muy bien Alcalde, yo me encargaré de todos los detalles.- dijo la mujer mientras salía del lugar por esa gran puerta-. Finalmente se le ocurre algo bueno.- murmuró.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Muy bien Alcalde, tome sus pepinillos"</em>
</p>
<p>En ese instante el frasco de pepinillos se abrió como por arte de magia.</p>
<p>-¡Mis pepinillos!- gritó el Alcalde con felicidad y comenzó a comerlos como si fuera un niño pequeño con un dulce.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Jueves 16 de marzo.</p>
<p>Se siente horrible ¿saben? ser la niña buena que nunca haría nada malo, y después, con un acto de estupidez, por muy inocente que haya sido, quedas como la oveja negra de la familia.</p>
<p>Fue terrible, cuando el profesor se enteró fue el peor regaño que las chicas habían tenido en su vida. Claro que Bombón y Bellota se quejaron por ser regañadas ellas también, ya que Burbuja era la que había hecho aquello. Burbuja tuvo que contarle todo a su familia, no todo, se ahorró muchos detalles, pero sí les dio un resumen, que ella se encontraba con Boomer desde hace algún tiempo, no les dijo cuánto tiempo, que se habían hecho amigos y que al final habían hecho <em>eso</em>, no podía decir la palabra, se refería a <em>eso</em> con la palabra <em>"eso</em>" simplemente se ponía totalmente roja cuando intentaba decir esa palabra, pero su familia la entendió de todos modos.</p>
<p>Y sí, efectivamente, Burbuja está embarazada. Si el regaño anterior fue el peor que las chicas habían tenido en sus vidas, éste fue el peor que habían o tendrán en su existencia. El Profesor estaba muy enojado, demasiado decepcionado, pero ¿saben? el enojo se le pasará algún día, Burbuja era su hija y no iba a dejar de quererla por esto... además, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le emocionaba la idea de tener un nieto, aunque sí le molestaba la idea que Burbuja tuviera un bebé a esa edad.</p>
<p>Burbuja ¿madre soltera? si hace unos días alguien lo hubiera dicho todos se reirían a carcajadas y lo tacharían de loco. Quién la viera ahora, joven, aún muy inmadura, sin terminar sus estudios ¡sin esposo! y esperando un bebé.</p>
<p>Al menos la peor parte de los regaños ya habían terminado ¿no?. Ahora Burbuja se encontraba sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, no le prestaba mucha atención, aunque era su programa favorito, simplemente no podía quitarse la idea de que justo en esos momentos los ojos de su hermana mayor estaban clavados en ella, aunque Bombón estaba en otra habitación aún la sentía ahí, mirándola con odio.</p>
<p>La más molesta por la noticia del embarazo fue Bombón, antes lo que sentía Bombón más que nada era decepción, pero ahora que se enteró de que Burbuja está embarazada la decepción se volvió odio puro y la pobre rubia desconocía la razón. Sí, ahora su hermana mayor la odiaba, no le dirigía la palabra, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de odio, como si quisiera matarla ¿por qué la odiaba tanto?. Tal vez era por...</p>
<p>Bellota entró a la casa en ese momento, había estado afuera paseando con Jimmy, su pequeño amigo de 4 años, entró casi sin hacer ruido, llevaba unos papeles en la mano, el correo. Entró a la sala, donde se encontraba Burbuja, se sentó en el sofá al lado de ella, comenzó a revisar las cartas.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó la rubia con interés.</p>
<p>Lo bueno de Bellota es que ella no le guardó ningún rencor, a diferencia de Bombón, aunque Bellota también dejó de hablarle a Burbuja por unos días, rápidamente le volvió a hablar con normalidad, aunque eso sí, en el fondo seguía muy molesta.</p>
<p>-Ese niño es muy travieso.- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente como si estuviera muy cansada.</p>
<p>-Sí jeje eso ya lo sabes.</p>
<p>-Mañana lo llevaré a conocer el jardín de niños.</p>
<p>-Oh, es cierto, ya casi va a entrar a la escuela.</p>
<p>-Sí... sólo espero que le guste el lugar, y que no cause mucho alboroto.- dijo con una media sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Conociendo a Jimmy.- se burló la rubia.</p>
<p>-Es mucho más travieso que yo cuando tenía su edad.</p>
<p>-Es tan travieso como tú, sólo que él es un poco...</p>
<p>-Es un poco...</p>
<p>-Malo.- las dos suspiraron con un poco de frustración. Jimmy no era malo, no del todo, pero ciertamente iba para ese camino-. Pero me saludas mañana a la seroñita Keane.- dijo regresando a su sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Lo haré.- sonrió igual. Continuó revisando las cartas, por ahora ninguna interesante, pero entonces una captó su atención-. Oh.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?</p>
<p>-Una carta de la señorita Bellum.</p>
<p>-Déjame ver.- Burbuja tomó el elegante sobre y lo abrió-. Oh vaya, es una invitación.</p>
<p>-¿Una invitación? ¿a qué? no tengo cabeza para fiestas ahora.- dijo, frustrada.</p>
<p>-Aquí dice que...- en ese momento llegó Bombón y le arrebató la carta.</p>
<p>-Dice.- la pelirroja comenzó a leer-. "Están cordialmente invitadas al baile que haremos en su honor el día de mañana..." agh ¡lo que nos faltaba!</p>
<p>-Entonces simplemente no vayamos.- le dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.</p>
<p>-Debemos ir, no queremos que sospechen nada.- contestó con resignación. Burbuja bajó la mirada.</p>
<p>-¿Desde cuándo estar embarazada es algo malo?- le preguntó la verde, irritada.</p>
<p>-Desde que alguien decidió enredarse con el enemigo.- miró a su hermana menor con odio, como siempre.</p>
<p>-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás molestándola con eso?</p>
<p>-¿Puedo decir algo?.- dijo la rubia en voz baja y tímida.</p>
<p>-¡No!- le gritó la rosa como si con sólo escuchar su voz se llenara de ira, y así era.</p>
<p>-¡¿Puedes dejar de hablarle a nuestra hermana así?!- la de pelo oscuro se levantó de su lugar ya muy molesta.</p>
<p>-¡No! y sí iremos a ese estúpido baile.</p>
<p>-¡Claro! ¡porque la señorita perfección debe aparentar ser perfecta!</p>
<p>-¡Cállate Bellota!- la pelirroja salió de la habitación tan molesta que casi rompía el suelo donde pisaba.</p>
<p>-Qué asco de vida la mía.- la verde se tumbó en el sofá, Burbuja la miró con cara triste-. ¿Y tú qué?</p>
<p>-¿Qué?... no, yo, nada.</p>
<p>Bueno, tal vez Bellota y el Profesor terminarían aceptando su embarazo pero no había indicios de que Bombón algún día lo hiciera, ahora era totalmente despreciada por su hermana mayor. ¿Cómo su hermana era tan cruel? tenía una teoría pero simplemente no quería pensar en eso, Bombón no era así... hasta donde sabía, seguramente la odiaba por eso que dijo, porque el padre es "el enemigo" como dijo ella.</p>
<p>Ahora estaba ese "baile que hacían es su honor" ¿quién fue el tonto que se le ocurrió eso?, en cualquier otro momento hubiera sonado divertido, pero ahora simplemente ninguna de las tres estaba de humor para algo como eso. Pero debían ir de todas formas... aunque Burbuja tuviera un mal presentimiento de aquello.</p>
<p>Viernes 17 de marzo, 09:57 p.m.</p>
<p>Ya era hora de que iniciara ese famoso baile, el baile que organizó el Alcalde, o para ser más específicos, la señorita Bellum, el baile en honor a Las Chicas Superpoderosas, para agradecerles por salvar la ciudad por tantos años, todo era para ellas. Toda Saltadilla estaba invitada, y como era de esperar, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, y la prensa no se hizo esperar, también había seguridad en cada puerta de el enorme y elegante salón en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.</p>
<p>Una elegante mujer rubia llegó al evento, no se hacía destacar mucho pero sí llamó la mirada de varios, llevaba un hermoso vestido completamente blanco, no muy ajustado y con lentejuelas, el vestido no estaba muy escotado como el de muchas, pero de largo lo llevaba varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas; en la cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón con algunos diamantes incrustados; llevaba unas grandes botas blancas con tacón; llevaba un muy fino collar de diamantes que adornaba su cuello y unos grandes aretes blancos también; aunque la mayor parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por un gran abrigo de peluche color blanco, le tapaba toda la parte de atrás, pero lo que más la hacía notar era un bello antifaz blanco con lentejuelas y algunos diamantes, era extraño porque la fiesta no era de disfraces ni mucho menos.</p>
<p>Algo llamó la atención de esa elegante mujer, todas las personas del lugar se dirigieron a la entrada principal, ella de lejos pudo notar la silueta de tres chicas llegando al lugar, efectivamente eran ellas. La mujer lo ignoró y entró a el enorme salón.</p>
<p>Las Chicas Superpoderosas, tan pronto llegaron ahí, cientos de personas las rodearon y la prensa les tomó miles de fotografías como si de estrellas de cine se trataran, poniendo especial atención a sus bellos vestidos. Ciertamente no estaban de humor para nada de aquello, pero aún así intentaron sonreír a las cámaras, aunque no hacían un muy buen trabajo.</p>
<p>-Oye, Bellota.- la llamó Mitch que se encontraba atrás de las chicas con expresión aburrida-. Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy aquí.</p>
<p>-Porque eres mi novio y debes estar conmigo.- le dijo llevándose las manos a la cadera-. ¡Y porque no quiero estar sola aquí!</p>
<p>-Pero tienes a tus hermanas.</p>
<p>-Digamos que no estamos en buenos términos por ahora.</p>
<p>-Como sea... Bellota, no es que no me guste estar contigo aquí, de hecho me parece genial que nos tomen un montón de fotos... ¡¿Pero era necesario que llevara este traje ridículo?!- le gritó mientras se señalaba su ropa.</p>
<p>-¡¿Y crees que a mí me gusta llevar este estúpido vestido?!</p>
<p>-Si es así ¿por qué viniste?</p>
<p>-Porque la perfecta de Bombón quiere aparentar que nada malo pasa.</p>
<p>-¿Y qué es lo que pasa realmente?</p>
<p>-Te lo diré después...</p>
<p>-Oigan ustedes dos.- los regañó la pelirroja-. Dejen de discutir, nos están observando.</p>
<p>-¿Lo ves, Mitch? sólo quiere hacer creer que su vida es perfecta.</p>
<p>Las chicas entraron al evento, y sinceramente cada minuto se les hizo eterno, normalmente a Burbuja y a Bombón le gustaban este tipo de cosas, a Bellota para nada, pero ahora las tres estaban de lo más irritadas, en especial Bellota, al menos Burbuja intentaba divertirse, pero le era casi imposible cuando su hermana mayor la vigilaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a cometer un error.</p>
<p>-Buenas noches, niñas.- saludó el Alcalde, muy animado.</p>
<p>-Buenas noches, Alcalde.- respondieron las tres a la vez totalmente desanimadas, sentadas en las sillas de una elegante mesa.</p>
<p>-¿Se la están pasando bien, chicas?- preguntó amablemente la señorita Bellum que se encontraba al lado del Alcalde.</p>
<p>-Si.- respondieron al mismo tiempo sin molestarse a levantar la vista.</p>
<p>-¿Les sucede algo, chicas?</p>
<p>-No.</p>
<p>-Creo que es hora de que pasen al escenario a decir unas palabras.- dijo el Alcalde sin notar el estado de ánimo de las chicas-. ¿Qué les parece?</p>
<p>-Está bien.</p>
<p>-Así se habla ¿quién quiere ir primero?- les dijo como si ellas se fueran a pelear por subir al escenario.</p>
<p>-¡Gaaaah!- se quejaron, esta vez sólo Bellota y Burbuja, ésta agachó la cabeza y escondió su mirada con ambos brazos que permanecían recargados encima de la mesa, Bellota sólo se golpeó chistosamente la cara contra la mesa. Bombón inhaló profundamente para calmarse.</p>
<p>-Subiremos las tres al escenario al mismo tiempo.- contestó la pelirroja.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¡¿por qué?!- se quejó la verde.</p>
<p>-Porque sí, Bellota, sólo vamos y acabemos con esto.</p>
<p>Ellas se levantaron de la mesa de muy mala gana y se dirigieron al escenario, un escenario colocado estratégicamente en ese gran salón para que todos, por muy apartados que estén, logren alcanzar a ver y oír (usando el micrófono, claro) cualquier cosa que suceda en éste, en el centro de ese escenario se encontraba un micrófono un poco inusual por ser casi completamente dorado con adornos plateados.</p>
<p>-Oye, Bellota.- el chico castaño se acercó a ellas.</p>
<p>-¿Mitch? ¡¿dónde rayos estuviste los últimos 40 minutos?!- lo regañó.</p>
<p>-Están regalando camarones gratis en la mesa de allá.- señaló el lugar-. ¿Quieres algunos?</p>
<p>-Este... no, gracias.</p>
<p>-Ammm ¿chicos?- la azul llamó su atención-. ¿Quién es esa de ahí?</p>
<p>Voltearon a ver sorprendidos a una misteriosa mujer que había subido por el otro extremo del escenario, una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio y muy lacio, con un antifaz, vestido, botas y abrigo blancos. Algunos espectadores la miraron confundidos, otros muchos la ignoraron pero todos voltearon a mirarla con interés cuando comenzó a hablar por ese micrófono dorado, su voz se escuchó por todo el salón.</p>
<p>-Buenas noches ciudad de Saltadilla.- su voz resonó por todo el lugar.</p>
<p>-Esa voz...- susurró la pelirroja.</p>
<p>-Ustedes no me recuerdan...- continuó-. y no me interesa que lo hagan. No tienen porqué preocuparse, por ahora, he venido solamente por ellas.- señaló a las Superpoderosas, éstas se pusieron alerta-. No soy muy rencorosa, tampoco es que busque venganza, es sólo un trabajito que tengo que hacer-. volteó a ver a las chicas y las señaló con una enorme sonrisa malvada en su rostro-. ¡Y ahora que sé todo sobre ustedes, no sentiré el menor remordimiento al matarlas! ¡niñas falsas!</p>
<p>-¿Pero qué le pasa a esa tipa?- Bellota la miró con arrogancia.</p>
<p>-¿Niñas falsas?</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa Burbuja?</p>
<p>-Así... me llamó Yiós.- contestó en voz baja.</p>
<p>-¡Espera! ¡¿Yiós?!- preguntó, perpleja. Bombón las miró con seriedad y puso atención a su conversación-. ¡¿El niño extraño que nos atacó con Cerbero?!</p>
<p>-Sí, él me llamó niña falsa a mí.</p>
<p>-¿Estás diciendo que esta mujer puede estar relacionada con ese niño?</p>
<p>-¿Eh?.. no, no sé, puede ser.- tartamudeó. En ese momento Bombón dio un paso al frente.</p>
<p>-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡responde!- se dirigió a la misteriosa mujer rubia mientras la examinaba con precaución.</p>
<p>-No creo que haya necesidad de decirte quién soy, boba, de todas formas no creo que me recuerdes, además... te mataré aquí mismo.- dijo con voz y mirada sombría.</p>
<p>-¿Qué estás diciendo?- se burló-. ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás tratando? somos Las Chicas Superpoderosas.</p>
<p>-Ya veo...- elevó lentamente ambos brazos y los detuvo a la altura de su pecho-. Pero si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que yo también tengo "superpoderes"...- sin mover sus brazos de su lugar y con un simple movimiento de ambas manos, cientos de estalactitas y estalagmitas muy grandes y filosas llenaron aquel salón, ¡todas ellas de hielo! desprendían un frío congelante, es una suerte que ningún testigo fuera dañado, aunque varios fueron golpeados durante la aparición de éstas-. Creo que estamos algo parejas ¿o no lo crees, boba?</p>
<p>-¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó, asombrada.</p>
<p>-Ay Bombón, pensé que eras más lista.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate!</p>
<p>Bombón voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba esa mujer y sin dudarlo le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, lo hizo muy fuerte y sin medir sus fuerzas. La mujer creó un escudo de hielo con la mano derecha, haciendo que Bombón se lastimara la mano, pero ella no se detuvo, continuó lanzando golpes a aquel escudo con el fin de romperlo pero no funcionaba.</p>
<p>-¡Voy a ayudar a Bombón!- gritó Bellota-. ¡Burbuja, tu quédate aquí!</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¡pero si yo también puedo pelear!</p>
<p>-¡No, Burbuja! ¡no puedes!- la jaló bruscamente y la acercó a ella, después le murmuró para que nadie más escuchara-. Recuerda que estás embarazada.</p>
<p>-Aún así, yo puedo...</p>
<p>-No, no puedes.- dijo, seria-. Tú puedes arriesgarte todo lo que quieras, pero ahora estás embarazada, no pongas en peligro a un bebé que aún no puede elegir si arriesgarse o no.</p>
<p>Burbuja decidió hacerle caso, tenia razón, no podía arriesgar a su hijo de esa forma. Bellota se lanzó hacia su oponente, llegó desde la parte trasera, donde esa mujer estaba desprotegida, le lanzó un fuerte golpe pero aquella mujer volteó rápidamente, sin quitar el escudo con el que se protegía de Bombón. La mujer con su mano izquierda formó varias navajas filosas, todas de hielo, Bellota detuvo su golpe y esquivó aquellas navajas que sin duda la dejarían muy herida.</p>
<p>Mientras que Bombón y Bellota peleaban contra esa mujer misteriosa, Mitch, que había escuchado por completo la conversación de Bellota y Burbuja, estaba muy asombrado por lo que escuchó ¿Burbuja está embarazada? con razón las tres hermanas estaban muy raras últimamente, no es que le interesara mucho sus problemas pero esto realmente es impactante. Es decir, Burbuja, la más pequeña e inocente ¿embarazada?... No era tiempo de preguntar nada, ni siquiera de hacer algún comentario gracioso, y dadas las circunstancias lo mejor era sacar a Burbuja de todo ese lío, claro a menos de que quisiera que ella saliera herida, y claro que no quería que la hermanita embarazada de su novia se lastimara.</p>
<p>-¡Vámonos, Burbuja!- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba a la rubia del brazo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué dices? No debo irme, pueden necesitar mi ayuda.- respondió.</p>
<p>-¡Ya escuchaste a Bellota, esto puede ser muy peligroso para ti! ¡además debemos sacar a las personas de aquí!</p>
<p>-Sí, tienes razón.- contestó con seguridad.</p>
<p>Continuando con la batalla de las hermanas contra la mujer de hielo. Bombón y Bellota hacían lo posible por lograr golpearla pero ella lograba defenderse por completo de los ataques gracias al escudo que formaba. Las hermanas intentaron derretir el escudo con su rayo láser pero a la vez que el hielo se derretía al instante volvía a congelarse, derretir el hielo no era una opción.</p>
<p>La mujer bajó del escenario hábilmente, después volteó hacia las chicas que aún permanecían flotando sobre este escenario. La mujer juntó ambas manos y apuntó con éstas a las Superpoderosas, les disparó a éstas un rayo congelante que era más bien una ráfaga de viento invernal, tan frío y con diminutas espinas de hielo que al tocarte quedarías helado y ensangrentado. Las hermanas lograron esquivar el ataque que ya se esperaban, haciendo que el escenario se congelara al instante.</p>
<p>Ese ataque fue poderoso, así que la mujer de hielo necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse, tiempo suficiente para que Bombón le lanzara una patada hacia su estomago, pero la mujer fácilmente logró tomar su pierna y como si de una simple muñeca se tratara la arrojó hacia dirección de las estalagmitas que había creado momentos antes. Bombón logró detenerse antes de caer sobre ese suelo lleno de filoso hielo, aunque por poco no lo logra.</p>
<p>Bellota insistió en continuar lanzándole rayo láser a la mujer, ésta volvió a cubrirse con su escudo que formó solamente con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha disparó cientos de filosas navajas de hielo en su dirección. Bellota escapaba de esas navajas que la seguían mientras intentaba seguir apuntando su rayo láser a esa mujer de hielo, pero las navajas casi la alcanzaban así que sólo se dedicó a huir. La rubia al ver que la Superpoderosa ya no la atacaba, deshizo su escudo y con esa misma mano derecha formó más de esas navajas filosas y las lanzó hacia el sentido contrario de donde Bellota estaba huyendo. Bellota se encontró en medio de las navajas que cortaban todo a su paso, no tenía hacia dónde huir y no tenía muchos segundos para pensar, así que volteó hacia donde estaba su agresora que disparaba las navajas con ambas manos que por cierto estaba a punto de juntar para dispararle con ambas, pero aún no lo hacía, y ahí estaba, desprotegida del pecho, así que inesperadamente Bellota se lanzó hacia su dirección y con su puño golpeó el pecho de la mujer, ésta salió lanzada y se golpeó con fuerza contra la pared (que estaba a más de 10 metros de donde estaban) haciendo varias grietas en ésta.</p>
<p>La mujer logró incorporarse, un poco adolorida, además que ese bestial golpe en el pecho le había sacado el aire de los pulmones y ahora le costaba respirar, justo se había recuperado y se encontró con Bombón justo al lado suyo, ésta le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza y la mujer volvió a salir lanzada para casi volverse a estrellar con otra pared, pero esta vez logro frenar su caída. Miro a ambas hermanas con odio. Sí que se había confiado, pero esto apenas empezaba.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Justo en ese instante, en ese mismo momento, alguien más estaba observando esa lucha. Allá en el Inframundo, en el palacio de Hades, Perséfone y Tánatos observaban todo con mucha atención, miraban todo lo que sucedía gracias a una esfera de cristal de reflejaba en ella las imágenes de esa lucha.</p>
<p>-Esa mujer sólo está jugando.- dijo la diosa sin mucha emoción.</p>
<p>-Disculpe la pregunta a estas alturas pero ¿cómo dice que le dio esos poderes de hielo?- preguntó el chico alado con gesto aburrido.</p>
<p>-Tengo contactos.</p>
<p>-Ah...- no es como si no quisiera saber más al respecto, pero no quería seguir cuestionando a la diosa, no quería parecer grosero, si Perséfone decía que "tiene contactos" pues es cierto, punto y se acabó.</p>
<p>-No estés preocupado.</p>
<p>-Claro que no estoy preocupado.- respondió, ofendido por semejante comentario-. Sólo me estoy preguntando si ella realmente podrá vencerlas con su poder actual.</p>
<p>-Aún no muestra todo su poder, pero aunque pierda aún hay otras dos que pueden hacer ese trabajo.- dijo fríamente.</p>
<p>Tánatos se quedó callado, esto para la diosa era simplemente un juego, y no es que él se preocupara por esa mujer... mucho, es sólo que tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello, esto no iba a terminar bien.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>La batalla aún continuaba. En los pies de la mujer de hielo comenzó a reunirse gran cantidad de delicado hielo, y como si fuera a lanzarse a correr, tomó impulso y literalmente "patinó" sobre ese hielo a una velocidad sorprendente, sin ningún problema llegó hasta Bellota y la empujó fuertemente, Bellota cayó sobre un montón de estalagmitas pero éstas no eran muy grandes y lo único que lograron hacer fue romper la parte de abajo de su vestido.</p>
<p>-¡Estúpido vestido!- gritó al tiempo en que se desgarraba gran parte del vestido para así tener mejor movilidad, también se quitó sus zapatillas que desde un rato la estaban molestando.</p>
<p>Bombón sólo la miró con desaprobación, ese vestido era muy caro, la misteriosa mujer de hielo sólo sonrió con burla ante tal acción.</p>
<p>La mujer volvió a ir directo hacia Bellota con la misma velocidad de antes, Bellota logró sostenerla cuando estaba a punto de empujarla y comenzó a empujarla también, la mujer sin mucho esfuerzo hizo que el piso en donde estaba Bellota se formara un resbaloso hielo que hizo a ésta caer. Al estar Bellota en el suelo, la mujer la pateó con fuerza y se burló, cosa que molestó mucho a Bellota.</p>
<p>Antes de que Bellota se levantara y contraatacara llegó Bombón, que estaba a punto de golpear con un codazo la espalda de la mujer, pero ésta saltó muy alto hacia arriba, haciendo que Bombón fallara su ataque y que, en vez de eso, golpeara el suelo. La mujer cayó justo atrás de Bombón, y golpeó su espalda con una patada, ésta cayó al suelo al igual que Bellota.</p>
<p>-Jajaja ¿qué pasa, bobas? ¿no pueden mantenerse de pie?- se burló.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate! ¡esto aún no termina!</p>
<p>-Tienes razón, Bombón.- hizo una maligna sonrisa.- Esto apenas está comenzando.</p>
<p>La mujer llevó sus manos hacia el suelo y con sus poderes hizo que en el sitio donde yacían Bombón y Bellota brotara mucho hielo congelante, las chicas fueron cubiertas con ese hielo que las inmovilizó, y el hielo no se detenía, crecía, y crecía hasta arriba como una enorme estalagmita que estaba a punto de atravesar el techo, el hielo dejó de crecer y las chicas quedaron atrapadas en él, y por si fuera poco, en el lugar comenzó a sentirse mucho frío, y no sólo por ese gran pedazo de hielo en donde estaban atrapadas, sino porque comenzó a nevar ¡comenzó a nevar dentro de ese salón!</p>
<p>Pero Bombón no se rindió, no, recordemos que Bombón también tiene poderes de hielo, y todo ese frío no le afectaba, pero para Bellota el frío de ese pedazo de hielo en donde estaban atrapadas era mortal, incluso para ellas, Bombón debía liberarlas a ambas o sino Bellota podría morir congelada. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas, toda la fuerza bruta que pudiera reunir, y logró liberarse de ese durísimo hielo, después liberó difícilmente a Bellota y la llevó al suelo.</p>
<p>-Déjame.- se quejó ella-. Aún puedo pelear.</p>
<p>-Bellota, te estás congelando, quédate aquí.- ordenó.</p>
<p>-¡¿Para qué?!- se enfureció-. ¡¿Para que tú seas la heroína perfecta que salve a todos?!</p>
<p>-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- la regañó-. ¡Sólo mírate! ¡No dejas de temblar y ya hasta estás azul del frío!</p>
<p>-¡No! ¡Aún puedo...- intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían ¡estaba congelada!</p>
<p>-¡Bellota, te va a dar hipotermia, si es que no te dio ya! ¡quédate aquí!</p>
<p>-Er... eres una... mal..dita.- dijo entrecortadamente, ya no podía hablar bien debido a sus temblores por causa del frío.</p>
<p>Bombón voló hacia arriba para alejarse del hielo del suelo, miró a la mujer de hielo con rencor, esta pelea ya había durado demasiado tiempo, Bombón reunió su poder en sus manos y formó una esfera de energía color rosa, la arrojó hacia dirección de la mujer pero ésta la esquivó con facilidad, Bombón no se detuvo ahí, formó muchas de esas esferas y las lanzó a dirección de esa mujer que no dejaba de esquivar cada ataque con ridícula y exagerada facilidad.</p>
<p>-¡Quién diría que terminarías enfrentándome tú sola, Bombón!- le dijo sin dejar de esquivar.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate! ¡tú sólo dime ¿quién eres? ¿para quién trabajas?!</p>
<p>-No te interesa saber quién soy, y para quién trabajo está fuera de tu imaginación.</p>
<p>-¡Responde!</p>
<p>-Tendrás que lanzarme un ataque mejor, porque estos no están funcionando.- volvió a burlarse, ignorando las preguntas de la pelirroja.</p>
<p>A Bombón debía ocurrirsele un plan y pronto, miró a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta, entonces pudo darse cuenta de las miles de estalactitas que colgaban de el techo, miles de trozos enormes de hielo, puntiagudos y muy afilados que apuntaban hacia abajo, si todos se cayeran al mismo tiempo no habría forma de que aquella mujer los esquivara.</p>
<p>Bombón se apresuró y con su supervelocidad comenzó a romper con sus puños las estalactitas por la parte de arriba para que cayeran y las que le quedaban un poco más lejanas les disparó láser por los ojos. Es así como decenas de esas estalactitas que anteriormente esa mujer de hielo había creado cayeron al suelo, justo donde ella estaba.</p>
<p>La mujer de hielo fue esquivando cada estalactita con una velocidad sorprendente, gracias a que había formado en sus botas un par de navajas de hielo para que funcionaran como patines para hielo, y ya que el suelo prácticamente se había congelado por completo, ella patinaba por todo el lugar para esquivar las estalactitas. Ella cometió el error de sólo prestarle atención a las estalactitas grandes, así que no se dio cuenta que un pequeño trozo de hielo cayó directamente hacia ella, impactándola en la cabeza, haciendo que su mascara cayera. Ella tropezó y una enorme estalactita estuvo a punto de aplastarla pero ella logró rodar hacia un lado y así muy apenas pudo esquivarla, pero aún así recibió un gran impacto.</p>
<p>Ella, muy aturdida, tocó su rostro, y no sólo se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la mascara, sino que también notó el liquido rojo que brotaba de su frente ¡estaba sangrando!. Se paró rápidamente y encaró con furia a la Superpoderosa que había bajado al suelo y la observaba con expectativa. Bombón intentaba descifrar su rostro, por si le encontraba un parecido o le recordaba algo, pero debía admitir que se le hacía más familiar con la mascara puesta que sin ella.</p>
<p>-¡Oigan!- gritó una mujer que se encontraba entre el público, varios metros alejada de ahí-. ¡Es la chica que robó mi peinado! ¡Robó mi vestido también!- curiosamente tenía el mismo peinado y vestido que aquella mujer de hielo.</p>
<p>-¡Ya sé quién es!- gritó Burbuja con mucho asombro después de escuchar lo que esa rara chica dijo sobre su peinado y su vestido-. ¡Es Femme Fatale!</p>
<p>-¿Quién?- preguntó Mitch que estaba al lado de ella.</p>
<p>-¡Femme Fatale! la metimos en la cárcel hace 13 años, no la había reconocido con esa mascara diferente, pero la vimos sin mascara sólo una vez cuando la llevamos a prisión ¡es ella!</p>
<p>Bombón también se dio cuenta después de unos segundos de pensarlo, entonces sonrió como si se burlara.</p>
<p>-¿Así que eres tú? ¿cómo conseguiste esos poderes?- preguntó engreídamente.</p>
<p>-Oh, veo que sí me recuerdas.</p>
<p>-Sí, cosa extraña... no suelo recordar a simples ladrones comunes como tú.</p>
<p>-¿Con que común? ¿eh?- dijo, ofendida-. ¡Pues común ya no más!</p>
<p>-Entonces ven y demuestra que no eres común, que ya no eres una ladrona del montón.</p>
<p>-¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer, boba!- en eso, en sus manos reunió todo el frío congelante y formó con ella un par de espadas de hielo-. ¡¿Esto te parece común?!</p>
<p>-Eh...- realmente se quedó desconcertada, pero tenía que disimular-. En mi vida he visto villanos que pueden hacer mejor que eso, demuestra que no eres sólo una aficionada.</p>
<p>-Muy bien... ¡entonces veamos qué hielo es el mas frío!- se lanzó a atacarla, dirigió su espada a cortarle su cuello pero Bombón esquivó la estocada-. ¡Vamos Bombón, utiliza tu aliento de hielo y demostremos qué hielo es más cortante!</p>
<p>Femme atacó de nuevo con sus espadas, lanzó un ataque y Bombón lo esquivó, entonces atacó con su segunda espada y éste fue mucho más difícil de evadir, siguió atacando con sus afiladas espadas de doble filo, y Bombón sólo retrocedía intentando encontrar una oportunidad para atacar ¿esa mujer dónde rayos había aprendido a manejar las espadas así?.</p>
<p>De pronto la Superpoderosa quedó atrapada entre la mujer de las espadas y una elegante mesa. Femme la pateó y ésta cayó sobre la mesa, destruyéndola y, claro, ensuciando su vestido con la comida que había sobre ésta. Bombón estaba tumbada en el suelo, entonces su cuello se vio atrapado entre los filos de ese par de espadas.</p>
<p>-¿Qué te pasa, niñita? ¿estás atrapada?- se burló con malicia.</p>
<p>Bombón no podía soportar que una tipa como esa la llamara "niñita" así que la miró y de sus ojos disparó rayo láser que casi le da a Femme en la cara, pero ella alcanzó a mover la cabeza hacia atrás y esquivar el láser. Bombón aprovechó esta distracción y logró patear a Femme, aunque al hacer este movimiento brusco hizo que se cortara ligeramente el cuello. Femme cayó al suelo y Bombón tomó el par de espadas, se levantó y después las destruyó.</p>
<p>-¿Te crees muy buena porque rompiste mis espadas?- preguntó mientras se levantaba-. Pues fíjate que puedo hacer más.- con mucha facilidad volvió a crear otro par de espadas.</p>
<p>La Superpoderosa la miró, tal vez con un poco de envidia, ella ni de broma podría hacer todos esos trucos con su aliento de hielo. Retrocedió un poco y entonces se encontró con los cubiertos que antes estaban en la mesa que ahora esta destrozada, eran tenedores, tomó hábilmente una docena de ellos, les sopló con su aliento de hielo, haciéndolos mas duros y filosos, después fue lanzando uno por uno hacia su contrincante.</p>
<p>Femme se sorprendió por semejante e ingenioso ataque, esquivó cada tenedor con habilidad, sin duda eran lanzados con suficiente fuerza como para clavárselos como si de un cuchillo se tratara. A Bombón se le iban acabando las armas y Femme se confió, una de sus debilidades es confiarse demasiado, uno de los tenedores pasó por su mejilla, haciéndole una cortada, no muy pequeña, no muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente profunda para que comenzara a sangrar mucho, esto la desconcertó y desubicó, y por esto la segunda y la tercera herida llegaron al ser impactada de nuevo, éstas fueron heridas superficiales pero la hicieron enfadar mucho. Así que se lanzó contra Bombón y entonces un nuevo ataque la impactó...</p>
<p>-¡Aaaahhh!- gritó con horror al dirigir sus manos al estomago y ver que mucha, mucha sangre salía de ahí, con cuidado y con las manos temblorosas fue sacando lentamente el tenedor de el lugar donde estaba enterrado-. ¡AH!- terminó arrancándose esa filosa arma con la que la había impactado, haciendo que le le llegara el dolor con más fuerza y que se le escapara aún más sangre.</p>
<p>-Será mejor que te rindas.- dijo la pelirroja, calmada, aunque con compasión por su enemiga.</p>
<p>-¡NO! ¡no seas ridícula, <strong>yo</strong> seré la que ganará esta batalla!</p>
<p>-Por favor, sólo mírate, estás muy herida, yo solo recibí algunos rasguños.</p>
<p>La mujer de hielo se sintió ridícula, no sólo tenía esa horrible herida en el estomago, aún no dejaba de sangrar del golpe de la cabeza, en cambio Bombón ciertamente sólo tenía unos rasguños. Ignoró el dolor de sus heridas y corrió a gran velocidad para atacar a Bombón con sus espadas, le lanzó varios cortes en su dirección y lo más que le causó fue romperle parte del vestido.</p>
<p>-Agh, no.- se quejó al ver su vestido roto.</p>
<p>Bombón fue y le lanzó una patada, logró impactarla en la cara, después se preparó para darle una segunda patada pero Femme fue más rápida, la sujetó de la pierna y la lanzó contra un muro cercano. Tomó su espada y la atacó, Bombón logró quitarse, y la espada sólo consiguió cortarle un poco de cabello a la pelirroja para después quedar clavada en el muro.</p>
<p>Femme empezó a jalar la espada para desclavarla, en ese momento Bombón la pateó contra el muro, el muro se rompió con el impacto y las espadas de Femme volvieron a romperse, aunque Femme ya no tenía intenciones de seguir utilizándolas. Se levantó, adolorida, de entre los escombros, sí, ya se había cansado de la situación ¿por qué? porque seguramente la diosa Perséfone e incluso Tánatos la estaban observando en ese momento y ella sólo estaba quedando en ridículo, era hora de sacar todo su poder, pese a la enorme herida que aún tenía en el estomago que no dejaba de sangrar.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Y sí, Perséfone y Tánatos aún se encontraban viendo aquella pelea. Perséfone estaba lo más tranquila que podría estar una persona, en cambio Tánatos se veía muy inquieto.</p>
<p>-¿Podrías dejar de estar tan tenso?- dijo la diosa de manera casual.</p>
<p>-No estoy tenso.- respondió, aunque no fue para nada convincente.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?</p>
<p>-No estoy inquieto... es sólo que...- la diosa de ojos rojizos pudo notar la forma en que el joven alado le temblaban las manos. Sí, estaba inquieto, demasiado.</p>
<p>-¿Es sólo que...?</p>
<p>-Es tan... violento.- dijo con una voz de alguien que tiene mucho temor-. Esto... está mal.</p>
<p>La diosa sólo miró a Tánatos con una cara que obviamente quería decir "no seas ridículo" pero no se lo dijo, sólo se dedicó a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro como "gesto amistoso" cosa algo rara proviniendo de ella, ya que de las tres diosas: Perséfone, Hera y Afrodita; claramente Perséfone es la más fría en sentimientos. Entonces le sonrió, era una sonrisa que parecía amable a simple vista pero transmitía mucho terror al mirarla.</p>
<p>-Ella ganará, te lo aseguro.- dijo, aunque claramente Tánatos entendió que eso fue una descarada mentira, ambos no le veían muchas posibilidades-. Además está a punto de sacar su verdadero poder.</p>
<p>-Pero esa herida...</p>
<p>-¡No dudes!- gritó, aunque su cara aún expresaba tranquilidad-. Tú la entrenaste... confía un poco en ella.</p>
<p>-Sabes que cuando siento que va a pasar algo es que va a pasar algo... pero esto nunca lo había sentido... ¿qué es?</p>
<p>La diosa no le respondió, no le diría hasta que se diera cuenta por sí mismo, además en el fondo aun creía que había una posibilidad de que Femme Fatale le ganara a la Superpoderosa, y si le ganaba a ella las otras dos serian mucho más fáciles.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>-Aún no has visto mi verdadero poder, Bombón.- dijo Femme con mucha seguridad.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¿acaso no utilizabas todo tu poder antes?- dijo con sarcasmo-. Recuerda que tú estás toda lastimada y yo sólo tengo un par de rasguños-. mencionó con crueldad.</p>
<p>-Entonces multipliquemos esos rasguños.- Femme se fue quitando su gran abrigo blanco, que lo llevó puesto todo ese tiempo hasta ahora, se lo quitó lenta y cuidadosamente, con una enorme sonrisa (casi maníaca) en el rostro.</p>
<p>Todos, incluso los espectadores que observaban cada movimiento desde una distancia segura, incluso Burbuja y Mitch que observaban apartados de ahí, incluso Bellota que estaba en una esquina intentando recuperarse, incluso Bombón que creyó que nada la sorprendería ¡TODOS! todos quedaron impactados al ver el par de enormes alas blancas que sobresalían de su espalda... era como un... era parecido a un ángel.</p>
<p>-Eso... eso no puede ser.- dijo la Superpoderosa, estupefacta.</p>
<p>-Sí, lo sé jaja- rió con vanidad-. Parezco un ángel ¿no es así?.. un ángel de hielo tal vez jaja.</p>
<p>-¡¿Cómo rayos conseguiste esos poderes, Femme Fatale?!</p>
<p>No hizo caso a sus gritos, Femme fue volando a atacarla ¡pero era muy veloz! si antes era veloz al patinar en el hielo ¡ahora era muchísimo más veloz! su velocidad era asombrosa. Bombón intentó seguirla con la mirada pero era completamente inútil, sólo sabía que Femme estaba dando cientos de vueltas alrededor de ella. Bombón también se elevó en el aire como si de esa forma le fuera a ser más sencillo verla pero era totalmente inútil, muy apenas podía verla, podía sentir sus alas pasar cerca de ella seguidas por una gran ráfaga de viento congelante, era muy veloz, incluso para una Superpoderosa.</p>
<p>Entonces comenzó a atacar, se sintió como un rasguño, después cientos de rasguños aparecieron por todo el cuerpo de Bombón, sangrando de brazos y piernas, eran pequeños rasguños ¡pero eran demasiados! ¡literalmente estaba multiplicando los rasguños!. Bombón intentó defenderse, lanzó unos golpes pero sólo terminó golpeando el aire, después continuó intentando dispararle con láser pero no funcionaba, intentó predecir por dónde pasaría pero Femme era demasiado rápida e impredecible. Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.</p>
<p>Bombón cayó al suelo, cayó sobre mucho hielo roto, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza y comenzó a sangrar por las manos ya que al caer puso sus brazos frente a ella y estos impactaron contra un hielo muy filoso como vidrio. Bombón comenzó a quitarse apresuradamente el hielo clavado en sus manos pero era difícil verlo con la sangre y antes de que terminara volvió a caer al suelo por otro fuerte golpe que no logró ver.</p>
<p>Abrió los ojos y vio a Femme, estaba volando justo encima de ella, la miraba con mucha burla y antes que Bombón pudiera siquiera asimilar que debía levantarse, Femme con un pequeño movimiento de manos hizo que muchas estalactitas grandes y filosas crecieran del techo y después cayeron justo encima de Bombón.</p>
<p>-¡AAAhh!- gritó la pelirroja al sentir cómo el peso de todo ese hielo caía sobre ella, por suerte o milagro ningún pedazo de hielo la atravesó en alguno de sus órganos vitales, sólo un pequeño pero filoso hielo logró perforar su pierna izquierda ¡ahora no podría caminar bien en días!</p>
<p>Femme rompió todo el hielo que estaba encima de Bombón y que le impedía atacarla nuevamente, la tomó y la lanzó hacia arriba para después darle varios golpes en el estomago, y Bombón no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse. Antes de que la Superpoderosa volviera a caer en el suelo, Femme voló a una velocidad incomparable alrededor de ella, voló a una velocidad enorme que las ráfagas de viento que formaba hacían que Bombón se mantuviera en el aire, Bombón gritaba pero el ruido no se escuchaba, era como si Bombón estuviera en medio de un tornado, un tornado que incluso la estaba dejando sin oxigeno y que por si fuera poco la lastimaba, porque el viento que tenía ese tornado estaba lleno de diminutas navajas de hielo que lentamente mutilaban el cuerpo de Bombón.</p>
<p>-Rayos... está perdiendo.- dijo Bellota, que aún se encontraba muy débil.</p>
<p>-¡Bellota!- gritó Mitch, que se acerco a ella.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Estás muy cerca!</p>
<p>-¡Lo siento, intenté detenerla!- dijo con un poco de pánico.</p>
<p>-¿Intentaste...?- entonces se dio cuenta-. ¡Oh no! ¡Burbuja!</p>
<p>Burbuja voló a toda velocidad hacia la batalla que se estaba librando, ignorando las advertencias de que no debía arriesgarse por estar embarazada, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, ella también era una Superpoderosa, además, todos saben que, en cuando a rapidez, Burbuja es la mejor, podía ver casi todos los movimientos de Femme y creyó que podría detenerla.</p>
<p>Femme fue sorprendida con una patada que logró impactarla y frustró la tortura que le estaba aplicando a Bombón, quedó muy sorprendida y rápidamente pudo ver quién fue la responsable de ese golpe. Miró a Burbuja, se sorprendió un poco porque, aunque no sabía la razón, creyó que ella no pelearía, así que la había olvidado por completo. Burbuja le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Femme, ésta la esquivó, pudo notar que Burbuja era considerablemente más rápida que Bombón, aunque no lo suficiente.</p>
<p>Bombón cayó al suelo y después miró a su hermana pequeña que la había salvado, pese a todo, se molestó al verla arriesgándose así, estaba a punto de intervenir pero notó que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, debía idear una estrategia para ganar. Femme atacó a Burbuja, Burbuja lo esquivaba, Femme lanzó una patada que parecía cubierta de hielo, la esquivó; lanzó como cinco patadas mas de esas y Burbuja se comenzó a cansar de esquivarlas, es que Femme era muy rápida e incluso a Burbuja se le dificultaba verla. Entonces Burbuja logró escabullirse hasta atrás de ella, tomó una de sus enormes alas y comenzó a jalarla.</p>
<p>-¡Ay! ¡¿pero qué te pasa, mocosa?!- gritó al ver que algunas de las plumas de sus alas estaban cayendo.</p>
<p>-¡No debiste meterte con mi hermana!</p>
<p>Femme volteó y la empujó, entonces le lanzó un fuerte manotazo, Burbuja salió lanzada por los aires y estuvo apunto de estrellarse contra la pared, pero por fortuna Bellota se apresuró a sujetarla para no chocar contra ese muro. Burbuja no debía recibir golpes en el vientre, eso seria fatal para el bebé.</p>
<p>-¡Burbuja ¿estás loca?!- la regañó la Superpoderosa verde, aún estaba muy débil y aún temblaba por el frío, muy apenas logró moverse para salvar a su hermanita.</p>
<p>-Sólo quería ayudar a Bombón.- dijo, entristecida.</p>
<p>-Y lo hiciste, ahora sal de aquí.- la llevó al suelo e impidió que regresara a pelear.</p>
<p>Ese pequeño momento en el que Femme luchó con Burbuja hizo que Bombón se diera cuenta de algo sobre los movimientos de Femme, finalmente sabía cómo ganarle.</p>
<p>Femme regresó con Bombón y se dispuso a torturarla como lo había hecho antes, comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de ella como había hecho antes, Bombón no necesitó concentrarse, ni siquiera tuvo ver verla volar porque ya sabía por dónde volaba. Bombón sopló su aliento de hielo y formó una fuerte pared enfrente de ella, y Femme que volaba en círculos alrededor, chocó.</p>
<p>El sonido de el choque fue fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso se escuchó el eco en todo el lugar. Femme cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente, el golpe fue severo.</p>
<p>-Tú eres muy veloz, Femme.- habló Bombón-. Pero tu debilidad es que te cuesta frenar.</p>
<p>-Cálla...te.- contestó con voz débil, no sólo por el fuerte golpe que se dio, sino porque respiraba con dificultad desde hace un rato.</p>
<p>-Y ese no es todo tu problema.- prosiguió-. Mira tu piel-. Femme miró sus manos, estaban muy pálidas, demasiado-. Has perdido mucha sangre, eso además hizo que te faltara oxigeno, por eso estás cansada. Además pronto podrías perder la conciencia, será mejor que te rindas.</p>
<p>Femme se tocó el estomago, no paraba de sangrar, la herida fue mucho más profunda de lo que imaginó, además se había movido demasiado, eso no ayudaba en nada ¿de qué servía todo el entrenamiento para ser más veloz si no le enseñaron a frenar? ¿de qué servía seguir peleando si tenía esa herida mortal? Femme estaba acabada de una forma u otra desde que recibió ese ataque en el estomago, desde hace mucho rato. No iba a rendirse mientras siguiera viva. En cualquier momento de su vida se hubiera rendido ya, pero ahora sólo había tres opciones, 1 o ganar, 2 o ganan las otras dos esclavas, 3 desaparecer para siempre. La tercera opción era peor que la muerte.</p>
<p>Con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza formó miles de estalagmitas alrededor de ella, voló hacia arriba, y estaba dispuesta a atacar a Bombón con todo ese hielo. "Por lo menos mata a una" se decía "Por lo menos mata a una".</p>
<p>-¡Aaaaah!- lanzó todo ese hielo en dirección de la Superpoderosa, uno por uno (ya no tenía fuerza para lanzar todas al mismo tiempo) Bombón los logró esquivar, entonces se fue acercando con habilidad a su oponente, Femme ya casi caía en la inconsciencia por causa de la gran perdida de sangre, así que no se dio cuenta hasta que la tuvo muy cerca. Bombón le dio un puñetazo, Femme no se movió, quiso seguir atacando, esto sorprendió a Bombón, le dio otro fuerte golpe, Femme continuaba pese al dolor. Esto era muy extraño, Bombón la pateó con fuerza y Femme cayó, pero antes de caer Bombón la sujetó.</p>
<p>-No te dejaré caer.- dijo la pelirroja.</p>
<p>-Suéltame... boba.- dijo.</p>
<p>-No, Femme, no.- decía mientras sostenía con fuerza su brazo derecho.</p>
<p>-¡Que me sueltes!- gritó con indignación, al tiempo que la sangre salía por su boca.</p>
<p>-¡No Femme! ¡No entiendes, esto...!- no terminó lo que iba a decir porque Femme con su mano izquierda, arañó con fuerza a Bombón y ésta la soltó sin querer.</p>
<p>"¡Crush!" ese fue el ruido que se debió haber escuchado cuando cayó "crush"</p>
<p>-¡No! ¡Femme, no!- gritó la Superpoderosa al ver semejante escena.</p>
<p>Todos ahí quedaron impactados, nadie podía decir nada, era simplemente aterrador. La nieve caía junto a muchísimas plumas hermosamente blancas y una gran estalagmita de hielo en el centro de ese salón se torno de color escarlata.</p>
<p>-<strong>¡</strong><strong>GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!</strong>- gritó para sorpresa y horror de todos. Femme, la mujer que parecía un bello ángel de hielo había caído sobre una enorme estalagmita, muy filosa, y se había incrustado ahí, estaba atravesada, un enorme pedazo de hielo había atravesado el estomago, atravesado los órganos, de Femme, aún cuando las grandes gotas de sangre caían al suelo y lo llenaban de color rojo, ella aún gritaba-. <strong>¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!</strong></p>
<p>Estaba ahí, atravesada en hielo, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué no moría?</p>
<p>-<strong>¡VAN A MORIR!</strong>- gritó-. <strong>¡USTEDES TRES VAN A MORIR!</strong></p>
<p>-Femme...- Bombón se acercó a ella, no podía sentir más que piedad por ella, igualmente se preguntaba ¿por qué no moría?</p>
<p>-<strong>¡Me gustaría decirles que me las encontraré en el infierno, pero eso no les es posible a ustedes! ¡NIÑAS FALSAS!</strong>- aún con su último aliento, que no debería tener ya, las insultaba.</p>
<p>-Femme, ¿por qué...?</p>
<p>-<strong>¡Las matarán, deben matarlas! ¡LAS OTRAS DOS ESCLAVAS, ALGUNA DEBE MATARLAS!</strong></p>
<p>¿Las otras dos esclavas?... Si Femme era una esclava ¡entonces son tres esclavas! ¡las tres esclavas que mencionó ese tipo Nekrós!... Bombón se dio cuenta en ese momento que esto aún no terminaba y que podía ser más peligroso de lo que pensaba.</p>
<p>-<strong>¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS?!</strong>- gritó, cosa que desconcertó mucho a Bombón-. <strong>¡¿ACASO NO VES QUE ME DUELE MUCHO?! ¡VEN A MATARME! ¡ES TU TRABAJO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡DONDE ESTÁS TÁNATOS?!</strong></p>
<p>.</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué no se muere?!- decía Tánatos que miraba todo desde el Inframundo-. No puedo hacer nada por ella... ¡No puedo hacer nada!</p>
<p>-Cálmate, Tánatos.- dijo la diosa con frialdad.</p>
<p>-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme?!- tomó a la diosa bruscamente del brazo y la miró con furia, cosa que nunca se había atrevido a hacer-. ¡Está sufriendo! ¡déjela morir!</p>
<p>-No.</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué no muere?! ¡¿Por qué?!</p>
<p>-Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, no la dejaré morir.</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué?!</p>
<p>-Tánatos, eres el Dios de la Muerte, deberías poder soportar esto.</p>
<p>-Es demasiado...- dijo mientras temblaba de ira-. Es demasiado violento, las personas no deberían morir así.- sus ojos llameaban de furia, de furia por no poder darle a esa mujer el poder descansar en paz, en no poder librarla de ese espantoso dolor-. ¡No es trabajo mío escoger quién muere pero ella debió haber muerto hace mucho! ¡¿por qué no quieren que la mate?!</p>
<p>-Modifiqué su "hilo de la vida" con permiso de las Moiras.- contestó sacada de la pena-. Yo no la quiero muerta y por lo tanto las Moiras tampoco y tú haces sólo lo que dictan las Moiras, no puedes matarla por tu cuenta.</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan violento?! ¡Es nefasto!</p>
<p>-Eres el dios de la muerte no violenta, debes estarte muriendo por dentro al no poder hacer nada.- dijo con ironía.</p>
<p>Si de algo Tánatos estaba seguro es que la diosa Perséfone era un ser totalmente cruel, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Perséfone se dirigió a la esfera de cristal con el que miraban la batalla y con un movimiento de manos hizo que el cuerpo de Femme Fatale desapareciera del mundo de los humanos.</p>
<p>-¡¿Dónde está?!- preguntó el joven alado con desesperación.</p>
<p>-Con las Moiras.- tan pronto dijo eso, Tánatos se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba esa mujer moribunda que no moriría.</p>
<p>A Perséfone le pareció gracioso aquello, no importa lo que Tánatos hiciera, si las otras dos esclavas no lograban destruir a las Superpoderosas y a los Rowdyruff, no podría salvar el alma de Femme.</p>
<p>Estaba a punto de retirarse pero... algo le dijo que debería seguir observando. Literalmente algo se lo dijo.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sigue mirando"</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Las Superpoderosas estaban impactadas porque el cuerpo de Femme, que aún vivía, desapareció frente a sus ojos ¿todo había terminado? por lo menos había terminado por ahora. Sólo desearon en el fondo que a cualquier lugar donde se haya ido Femme, ojalá que la curaran... o que por lo menos dejaran descansar a la pobre chica.</p>
<p>-¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Burbuja?!- regañó la líder después de recuperarse del shock.</p>
<p>-¡Tenía que ayudarte, y sí te ayudé!</p>
<p>-¡Fue peligroso para ti!</p>
<p>-Temo que ahora estoy de acuerdo con Bombón.- dijo Bellota-. Eso fue muy arriesgado.</p>
<p>-Oigan ¿podrían decirme qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el castaño pero las chicas lo ignoraron.</p>
<p>-¡Tenía que ayudar a Bombón! ¡la salvé!</p>
<p>-¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡pudiste perder al bebé!</p>
<p>-¡No iba a pasarme nada!</p>
<p>-¡¿Nada?!- replicó Bellota-. ¡Yo tuve que salvarte de no golpearte con la pared!</p>
<p>-¡Yo podía ayudar! ¡aunque esté embarazada!</p>
<p>Embarazada.</p>
<p>Embarazada.</p>
<p>Embarazada.</p>
<p>La palabra sonó como eco por todo el lugar. Burbuja se cubrió la boca con espanto al darse cuenta de que su voz fue escuchada por todas las personas ahí presentes. ¿Recuerdan el micrófono dorado con adornos plateados que <em>antes</em> se encontraba en el centro de el escenario? pues ahora estaba ahí, justo al lado de Burbuja, de manera inexplicable el micrófono llego ahí, toda la gente que aún se encontraba presente escuchó esa palabra "embarazada" y ahora toda Saltadilla, toda la ciudad sabía que ella estaba embarazada.</p>
<p>-Esa niña falsa ¿embarazada?- se preguntó con asombro la diosa Perséfone que aún observaba todo desde el Inframundo, había presenciado una feroz batalla hace unos momentos pero esto era lo que realmente la impactó.</p>
<p>¿Cómo? estas cosas no pasan por sí solas, ¿pero quién sería tan...? ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿quién? algo o alguien organizó todo esto.</p>
<p>-<em>Y ese alguien soy yo</em>-. habló una voz que estaba en un sitio diferente de el mundo mortal, un lugar muy distinto de donde estaba Perséfone-. Jajajajajaja.- rió con su risa macabra.</p>
<p>¿Quién más está involucrado en esto?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amm hola jeje, siento la tardanza, casi un mes sin actualizar</p>
<p>no tienen idea de lo que me paso jeje xD esque de un dia para otro se me fue totalmente la inspiracion, se me fue la inspiracion justo cuando empeze a escribir la pelea. Yo crei que este capitulo seria super sencillo, ademas de que ya tenia experiencia escribiento sobre ataques de hielo y esas cosas xDD</p>
<p>Me confie, desde que escribi mi primer fic largo (que es de la caricatura de Hora de Aventura) me di cuenta de que tenia cierto "talento" al escribir peleas xD pero no se que me paso ahora, sabia como debia iniciar, sabia como debia terminar pero mi mente se quedo en blanco xDDD Lo peor es que despues se me descompuso la computadora y ya no pude escribir nada hasta una semana despues jeje.</p>
<p>Respecto al capitulo uffff pobre Femme... parece que hay alguien mas involucrado en todo esto, aun tengo muchas sorpresas en este fic, algunas tal vez les gusten, otras no. Si creen porque ahora ya se sabe que Burbuja esta embarazada todo sera mas relajado a partir de ahora... pues no, con este capitulo doy inicio a lo de verdad interesante, por eso ya esperaba escribir esto con ansias.</p>
<p>Lo que menos quiero es que este fic termine en lo tipico, quiero que sea original, y nada predecible xD</p>
<p>¿reviews?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Palabras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en julio del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>capítulo 9: Palabras.</em>
</p>
<p>Es increíble cómo las palabras menos esperadas de la persona menos esperada pueden cambiar una idea, un pensamiento, incluso un sentimiento, dar una perspectiva completamente diferente.</p>
<p>Palabras que cambian el destino incierto de un alma inocente.</p>
<p>Sábado 18 de marzo, 8:54 a.m.</p>
<p>-¡Se acabó, nos vamos!- gritó un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes al igual que la mayor parte de su ropa, estaba realmente molesto, más que molesto, estaba furioso y consternado a la vez.</p>
<p>-¿Qué te sucede, Butch?- preguntó sin mucho interés el hermano mayor, un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos, se encontraba recostado en el sofá leyendo una historieta.</p>
<p>-¡Lo que oíste, nos vamos!- el joven de ojos verdes no paraba de ir de un lugar a otro, había guardado toda su ropa en una maleta y ahora se encontraba metiendo sus pertenencias en una caja, literalmente estaba empacando.</p>
<p>-¿A qué chica le amargaste la vida esta vez?- dijo el pelirrojo con burla.</p>
<p>-No, esta vez no fui yo.- se acercó a él y le arrebató la historieta de las manos para después meterla en esa caja-. Te aconsejo que empaques tus cosas, hay que irnos de la ciudad.</p>
<p>En definitiva esa actitud no era común en su hermano, Brick estaba muy extrañado, ¿acaso huía de alguien?, no... Butch dijo que esta vez no fue él, entonces ¿por qué quería largarse?, todo esto ya estaba irritando al pelirrojo que, por cierto, no tiene mucha paciencia. Se levantó del sofá, voló hasta su hermano y le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda, haciendo que a éste se la cayeran las cosas que sujetaba.</p>
<p>-¡Sé claro, Butch! ¡¿por qué quieres irte?!- gritó, no enojado, pero sí fastidiado.</p>
<p>-Míralo por ti mismo.</p>
<p>Butch le entregó el periódico, a Brick no se le hizo muy difícil adivinar a qué se refería Butch, ¡si estaba en primera plana con letras enormes!... Brick se acercó a una mesa y dejó el periódico ahí, después con una tranquilidad que asusta a cualquiera y que nadie podría mantener en una situación así, se acercó a su hermano.</p>
<p>-¿Tú crees que...?</p>
<p>-Él me confesó que lo había hecho.- dijo el verde-. Claro que sí.</p>
<p>-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo-. ¡Ese niño es un maldito descuidado de mierda! ¡no puede ser!</p>
<p>-¡Si las hermanas de ella saben que fue Boomer, pueden venir a matarnos en cualquier momento!- gritó Butch-. ¡Hay que largarnos de aquí!</p>
<p>-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡déjame pensar!</p>
<p>-¡No hay que pensar nada, ya estamos jodidos!</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa?- llegó el hermano menor, el chico rubio de ojos azules, el que ahora le había jodido la vida a sus hermanos. Brick y Butch voltearon a verlo, parecía como si lo quisieran matar-. ¿Por qué estamos jodidos?</p>
<p>-<strong>¡TÚ!</strong>- el verde no aguantó la ira, tomó una pequeña mesa de una esquina y la arrojó hacia su hermano impactándolo en la cabeza-. ¡Eres un imbécil!</p>
<p>-Auch.- el rubio tocó su cabeza, no le había dolido mucho pero aun así-. ¿Qué está sucediendo?</p>
<p>-¡Esto está sucediendo!- el verde tomó el periódico y lo arrojó a la cara de su hermano.</p>
<p>Boomer sujetó el periódico y vio con confusión la noticia que venía en él, era imposible no verlo, estaba escrito en letras negras muy grandes, opacaba todas las demás noticias. Boomer no supo qué decir. La noticia decía "<strong>Burbuja de Las Chicas Superpoderosas ¿embarazada?</strong>"</p>
<p>-Aquí dice que Burbuja está embarazada.- dijo con voz inocente, como si aún no asimilara la noticia.</p>
<p>-Ya lo sabemos.- dijo el verde con rencor.</p>
<p>-¿Q..quién es el padre?- dijo con temor al preguntar.</p>
<p>-¡No seas imbécil! ¡es obvio que eres tú!</p>
<p>-P..pe...pero yo.- tartamudeó-. N..no es pposible... yo... yo no... ¿o sí?</p>
<p>-¡Deja de ser tan inocente!- le gritó mucho más molesto por su actitud.</p>
<p>-Pero yo...- parecía que se iba a echar a llorar, Butch lo miró como si estuviera loco.</p>
<p>-¡Eres sólo un niño tonto!- lo golpeó.</p>
<p>-Esto no debería ser así.- estaba muy desconcertado-. Yo no quería esto.</p>
<p>-Pero ya pasó, por eso siempre serás un tonto.</p>
<p>-La traté muy mal.- dijo para sí mismo con tristeza.</p>
<p>-¿La trataste mal?- habló Brick después de estar sin decir nada en un rato.</p>
<p>-¡Sí! ¡La traté horrible, le dije cosas horribles! ¡todo porque ustedes me dijeron que me alejara de ella!- gritó Boomer, cosa rara proviniendo de él. Brick sólo se quedó callado y pensativo por un momento.</p>
<p>-Espera.- interrumpió Butch-. Tú dijiste que no la querías.- esperó a que el rubio contestara pero no obtuvo respuesta-. ¡Sabía que estabas mintiendo! ¡eres un maldito idiota! ¡pudiste meterte con cualquier mujer pero tenías que acostarte con una Superpoderosa! ¡realmente eres el rey de los imbéciles!</p>
<p>Entonces Brick dejó de pensar y se puso firme, caminó hasta donde estaba Boomer, se paró frente a él con mucha seriedad, lo miró a los ojos, entonces dijo algo que sorprendió tanto a Boomer como a Butch, dijo algo que en retrospectiva era cierto.</p>
<p>-Boomer.- dijo-. Yo jamás te impedí ver a Burbuja.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Viernes 17 de mazo, 11:55 p.m.</p>
<p>En algún lugar del Inframundo.</p>
<p>Un lugar donde las paredes son de piedra y el piso parece tierra seca, un lugar con enormes ventanas que dejaban ver un mundo oscuro pero con luz a la vez, un lugar donde tres ancianas vestidas de blanco, cada una con diferentes instrumentos: Cloto llevaba el huso, Láquesis la vara de medir y Átropo que era la más aterradora de las tres llevaba las tijeras. Se encontraban frente a una gran ventana circular, cada una haciendo su trabajo sin parar; hilar, medir y cortar, hilar, medir y cortar cada uno de los hilos de la vida.</p>
<p>Esas tres ancianas ignoraban por completo a un joven de cabello negro lacio y con grandes alas blancas como ningún otra. No era nada mas y nada menos que Tánatos, el mismísimo Dios de la Muerte, que por si no lo saben, a pesar de ser él el Dios de la Muerte, eran las Moiras las que decidían quien moriría y quien no. Ahí estaba Tánatos, hincado frente a una mujer con una herida enorme, una herida mortal que cualquier humano normal ya hubiera muerto al instante, pero ella no moría, y tal vez no moriría nunca ¿quién sabe?. Ahí estaba él, intentando consolarla, intentando pararle ese dolor que ningún ser vivo debe soportar.</p>
<p>-Sólo cierra los ojos.- decía el dios con voz dulce, como si intentara consolar a una niña-. No respires, ya no necesitas hacerlo, sólo harás que te duela aún más. Intenta pensar en otra cosa.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no muero?- preguntó la mujer rubia que no dejaba de respirar con rapidez a pesar de que eso le causaba mucho dolor.</p>
<p>-Perséfone no quiere que mueras.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué?- la mujer estaba inconsolable, sólo quería morir de una vez para ya no tener que soportar el dolor de esa gran herida que seguiría sangrando si no fuera porque ya agotó toda su sangre.</p>
<p>-No lo sé.- respondió con tristeza.</p>
<p>-Deja a esa mujer en paz, Tánatos, no puedes hacer nada por ella.- habló la anciana más aterradora de las Moiras, aquella mujer que llevaba las tijeras.</p>
<p>-Se supone que es su trabajo evitar que los dioses interfieran en la muerte de los humanos ¿por qué dejaron a Perséfone hacer algo así?- dijo con resentimiento.</p>
<p>-Tú lo sabes, Tánatos.- continuó la anciana de las tijeras-. Zeus puede interferir si quiere, y ya que Zeus le concedió el mando a Hera... y como Perséfone es amiga de Hera.</p>
<p>-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- reclamó, aún sin voltearlas a ver-. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.</p>
<p>-Tal vez...- habló la Moira que llevaba el huso-. Tal vez no era su destino morir.</p>
<p>-No estaría tan segura.- dijo la Moira que llevaba la vara para medir-. Ella estaba destinada a morir, mírenla solamente, su cuerpo se comenzará a pudrir, sólo su alma permanecerá viva atrapada en ese cadáver muerto.- hizo una risa malvada-. Puede que su hilo de la vida estuviera muy enredado.</p>
<p>-No les hagas caso.- dijo el joven alado a la mujer que no morirá mientras le acariciaba el cabello en un intento de que parara de llorar, si seguía así se quedaría sin lágrimas así como se quedó sin sangre para sangrar-. Haré lo posible para que Perséfone te deje descansar en paz.</p>
<p>En ese momento una enorme puerta de piedra se abrió y entró aquella mujer de cabello oscuro y lacio, de ojos rojos como sangre y piel pálida, era la diosa Perséfone que llegó sin ninguna preocupación ni remordimiento, ni siquiera le importó que Tánatos la miraba con la ira reflejada en su rostro.</p>
<p>-¿Femme aún no ha muerto?- preguntó la diosa cínicamente, con voz tranquila pero se burlaba.</p>
<p>-Usted.- habló Tánatos con desprecio, se levantó de su lugar y encaró a la diosa, ésta no se intimidó en lo más mínimo y sólo lo miró con calma-. ¡¿Por qué torturar a un alma humana inocente?! ¡¿Por qué?!</p>
<p>-No quiero que muera.- dijo con calma.</p>
<p>-¡Entonces al menos cure sus heridas!</p>
<p>-No quiero, además ya es tarde para eso.</p>
<p>-¡Usted es una bruja inmunda!- gritó sin temor.</p>
<p>-Más que una bruja.- sonrió-. Soy una Diosa, ¿vas a desafiara a tu reina?</p>
<p>Tánatos alzó la mano, iba a golpearla. La diosa Perséfone no hizo nada, sólo lo desafió con la mirada y esperó a ver si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima. Tánatos estaba a punto de golpearla pero entonces... las enormes puertas de piedra volvieron a abrirse.</p>
<p>-¡No puede ser!- gritó Tánatos con asombro al ver el ser que atravesaba aquellas puertas, bajó el brazo con el que iba a golpear a Perséfone y retrocedió con temor.</p>
<p>Todos voltearon a ver al ser poderoso que entraba por esas puertas de piedra. Un hombre majestuoso a la vista, con cabello y barba negra, era fuerte y poderoso, era aquel que miles temían, aquel que raramente hace mucho que no se dejaba ver, era el Rey del Inframundo, era Hades.</p>
<p>Perséfone lo miró y por medio segundo parecía sorprendida pero luego volvió a su estado de calma, Tánatos no hizo más que arrodillarse ante la presencia de su rey y señor. Las Moiras detuvieron su trabajo de hilar, medir y cortar, fruncieron el ceño y miraron de reojo a Hades con expectativa y en el fondo algo atemorizadas, las tres ancianas salieron por la ventana como si huyeran, aunque volverían más tarde para custodiar el cuerpo de Femme.</p>
<p>-Tánatos.- habló el poderoso Hades-. ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacerle a mi esposa?</p>
<p>-Mi señor, yo lo siento tanto.- temblaba del miedo-. Pero debo informarle que su mujer hizo una imprudencia imperdonable.</p>
<p>-¿Se trata de el cuerpo de aquella mujer de allá?- señaló a Femme.</p>
<p>-Sí mi señor, ella debió haber muerto por su herida, pero Perséfone no lo permite.</p>
<p>-Déjame ver a esa mujer.</p>
<p>Hades se acercó a Femme, Tánatos se levantó y se interpuso entre Hades y Femme, estaba impidiendo que se acercara a ella. Hades sonrió con maldad, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.</p>
<p>-Hablaré con mi esposa.- dijo-. Pero no te prometo nada, vámonos Perséfone.- llamó a su esposa, ésta lo obedeció.</p>
<p>Antes de partir, Perséfone miró a Tánatos, era claro que él no se movería de ahí. Hades y Perséfone llegaron al comedor, aquel con una enorme mesa y sillas doradas, en una de esas sillas estaba encadenado el cuerpo de un hombre llamado Pirítoo, un hombre que permanecería ahí toda la eternidad. Hades se recostó en la mesa y miró a la diosa con burla, ésta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, se acercó a cierta distancia de él, y habló molesta.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué estás aquí?</p>
<p>-Te salvé ¿no lo crees?- hizo una gran y aterradora sonrisa-. No te conviene que Tánatos se revele contra ti.</p>
<p>-Me salvaste... gracias.- dijo, resignándose.</p>
<p>-Me gusta ayudar a una vieja amiga.- entonces el supuesto Hades se transformó, él no era Hades, era una persona completamente diferente-. Si Tánatos descubre que tú mataste al verdadero Hades hace unos 30 años, te irá muy mal.</p>
<p>-Lo sé.- dijo dándole la espalda.</p>
<p>-Por eso no matar a Femme Fatale.- dijo con diversión-. Para poder controlar sus acciones, para amenazarlo, "extorsionarlo"</p>
<p>-¿Por qué necesitaba saberlo?- preguntó la diosa.</p>
<p>Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, Perséfone esperando la respuesta y el falso Hades sin contestar, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería la diosa.</p>
<p>-Ese baile.- insistió-. Tú planeaste todo, que toda la ciudad se reuniera en un sólo lugar, moviste aquel micrófono al lado de la Superpoderosa rubia para que toda su ciudad se enterara ¿por qué?</p>
<p>-Porque quería que el padre de la criatura se enterara.- dijo, divertido.</p>
<p>-¡¿Entonces por qué?!- gritó, indignada, algo inusual en ella-. ¡¿Por qué me pediste que siguiera mirando?! ¡¿por qué querías que me enterara de que esa niña falsa está embarazada?!- su acompañante no le contestó y sólo la vio con diversión, ella enfureció aún más-. ¡¿Por qué <em><strong>yo</strong></em> tenía que saberlo?! ¡Esa niña falsa embarazada! ¡es un asco, una aberración, la mayor abominación de la creación!</p>
<p>-Jajaja.- rió sin preocupación el falso Hades, no le diría la verdadera razón a la diosa, dejaría que ella lo descubriera por sí misma a su debido tiempo...</p>
<p>-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó más calmada.</p>
<p>-Sólo déjame decirte, vieja amiga, que yo no estoy de lado de nadie, sólo hago esto por mi simple entretenimiento y diversión.</p>
<p>-No lo dudo... - se acercó a la mesa y se sentó-. Pero déjame decirte que es sólo por nuestra vieja amistad no he atacado a "ellos", pero Hera no será tan amable con la segunda esclava.</p>
<p>-Esto es sólo un juego para mí. Si necesitas que Tánatos vea a un falso Hades otra vez, puedes contar conmigo.</p>
<p>-Lo haré.</p>
<p>-Entonces me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, personas que perturbar...- entonces apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos justo al lado de la diosa-. Y recuerda mi querida Perséfone... no todos tus aliados son de fiar, te lo digo como amigo, vigila muy bien a las personas en las que confías... pero más que nada...- acercó su boca al oído de Perséfone y le habló en un aterrador susurro.- Vigila a Burbuja.</p>
<p>Y desapareció.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Sábado 18 de marzo, 9:00 a.m.</p>
<p>Era claro que era un sueño, por supuesto que era un sueño, y era raro estar consciente de ello durante el sueño, pero algo como eso no podía ser realidad. Estaba ahí, parada en medio de el bosque, la noche era oscura y sólo una estrella diminuta brillaba en él, los árboles eran más aterradores de lo usual, y justo enfrente de ella estaba ese arroyo de agua que le había dado tantos problemas.</p>
<p>Otra de las señales de que se trataba de un sueño es que el arroyo literalmente irradiaba su propia luz, era una luz bellísima con algo de tono azul, era el brillo más hermoso que Burbuja había visto, incluso para un sueño. Y algo que no podía explicar era lo que se encontraba al otro lado de ese brillante arroyo, mientras que en su lado había una aterradora noche, de aquel lado era de día.</p>
<p>De el otro lado del arroyo era de día, las nubes eran esponjosas y totalmente blancas, era el cielo más limpio y azul que había visto, más impresionante aún era que del otro lado del arroyo no había bosque, había algunos hermosos árboles pero no era un bosque, había casas, hermosísimas casas como las de un cuento de hadas, casas de colores muy brillantes como el amarillo, el rosa, el verde, el celeste, el blanco, las casas tenían tejados muy lindos y tenían jardines llenos de hermosas flores, cada ventana estaba adornada con flores naturales, las calles estaban completamente limpias, había algunas lindas y originales lámparas para alumbrar la calle durante la noche, los autos eran lujosos, incluso los animales se veían mucho más limpios y lindos de aquel lado.</p>
<p>Pero esa belleza era sólo una fachada, era un sitio hermoso, como el paraíso o más, pero era sólo en apariencia. Burbuja pudo percibir que en aquel lugar se desprendía una profunda tristeza, un odio terrible, un dolor insoportable, no era el cielo, era el infierno disfrazado de gloria. Entonces pudo ver revolotear algo que la dejó sin palabras, la criatura más hermosa que había visto.</p>
<p>Una mariposa, una hermosa mariposa con alas de color azul adornadas con siluetas negras, una mariposa que volaba de un lado a otro, una mariposa que parecía atrapada en un frasco a pesar de ser libre, una mariposa atrapada en un mundo de dolor y que lo único que deseaba era poder ser libre de verdad. Era una hermosa criatura que volaba con sus delicadas alas, entonces se detuvo y por un momento pareció mirar a Burbuja.</p>
<p>Burbuja se acercó a aquella mariposa lo más que pudo, sin atravesar aquel arroyo, quería verla mejor. La mariposa pareció verla a los ojos directamente, era como si aquella mariposa mirara lo que estuvo buscando todo ese tiempo y Burbuja pudo encontrar en ella... algo que no sabía qué era. La observó con mayor atención y pudo notar el extraño liquido amarillo que goteaba de esa mariposa y que aparentemente la tenía cubierta... ah, es una mariposa cubierta en mantequilla...</p>
<p>¡¿Una mariposa cubierta en mantequilla?!</p>
<p>-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se preguntó a sí misma después de despertar de su sueño.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa, Burbuja?- preguntó Bellota al escuchar la extraña pregunta de su hermana, Bellota se encontraba jugando a la pelota con su amigo Jimmy ahí en la habitación.</p>
<p>-¿Me creerías si te dijera que soñé con una mariposa embarrada en mantequilla?- respondió, su hermana la miró extrañada, como si se hubiera vuelto loca.</p>
<p>-Si acaso se trata de esos antojos de embarazadas no quiero saberlo.- dijo con aburrimiento.</p>
<p>-No, para nada.- dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Aunque ahora quiero comer algo con mantequilla, pero jamás comería una mariposa ¡puaj!- puso cara de asco.</p>
<p>-Oigan, ¿por qué no me quieren decir el nombre del padre del hijo de Burbuja?.- dijo Jimmy con cara inocente. Jimmy, el amigo de Bellota de tan sólo 4 años de edad, con cabello y ojos negros y piel clara, un niño muy travieso que todos apostaban a que iba a ser un delincuente cuando creciera.</p>
<p>-Eso no es algo que se les dice a los niños, Jimmy.- le dijo Bellota.</p>
<p>-¡Yo ya soy grande!- gritó.</p>
<p>-Eres un mocoso de 4 años, no seas ridículo.</p>
<p>-¡Ya soy grande, ya soy grande, grande, grande!- hizo un puchero.</p>
<p>-No lo eres.- le arrojó la pelota con la que jugaban a la cara, Jimmy se enojó y se la arrojó también pero Bellota la atrapó con facilidad y volvió a golpearlo con ésta.</p>
<p>-¡Eres mala! ¡le voy a decir a mi padre!</p>
<p>-Dile si quieres, me dio permiso para maltratarte.- le contestó con burla.</p>
<p>-¡Eres una maldita!- dijo el niño molesto.</p>
<p>-¡No digas groserías, voy a decirle a tu padre!</p>
<p>-Dile si quieres.- la imitó-. Él me dio permiso para insultarte.- sonrió, divertido.</p>
<p>Normalmente, o la mayor parte del tiempo, Bellota y Jimmy se llevan bien, aunque claramente muchas otras veces se pelean como ahora. Era normal, Jimmy miraba a Bellota como la hermana mayor que no tiene y para Bellota era igual, pero al mismo tiempo, y aunque no lo parezca, Jimmy ve a Bellota como la madre que nunca pudo tener. Jimmy no tiene madre, o más bien sí tiene pero no sabe dónde está, Jimmy jamás conoció a su madre y, según dicen, su madre no quiso verlo cuando nació. En realidad Bellota, Burbuja y Bombón no saben quién es la verdadera madre de Jimmy y en realidad no les importa, ¿a una mujer como esa quién quiera conocerla?... además a Jimmy no le interesa en lo más mínimo.</p>
<p>Jimmy se encontraba golpeando a Bellota pero a Bellota obviamente no le dolía, se levantó y cargó a Jimmy como siempre lo hacía y a éste no le quedó más opción que rendirse. ¿Por qué Bellota se haría amiga de un niño como Jimmy? sólo digamos que desde que Bellota se enteró de la existencia de Jimmy le dio tanta lástima el padre de éste que corrió a conocer al bebé, al ver a Jimmy Bellota quedó encantada con él, y se dispuso a cuidarlo.</p>
<p>-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear!- los regañó Bombón que entró a la habitación.</p>
<p>-Ya habíamos dejado de pelear, rosada.- dijo el grosero niño.</p>
<p>-Como sea.- dijo-. Por cierto Bellota, tu novio está aquí.</p>
<p>-Hola, Bellota.- saludó el chico que había entrado a la habitación sin permiso.</p>
<p>-Hola, Mitch.- saludó de manera casual mientras dejaba a Jimmy en la cama al lado de Burbuja.</p>
<p>-Hola, mocoso.- saludó al detestable niño.</p>
<p>-Hola, usurpador.- dijo el pequeño niño con odio, era claro el porqué, Jimmy ve a Mitch como alguien que intenta quitarle el cariño de Bellota, aunque claro que esto no era cierto.</p>
<p>-¿Dónde está la embarazada?- se dirigió a Burbuja, ésta sólo se ruborizó-. ¿Cómo está tu bebé?</p>
<p>-Está bien... creo.- dijo muy nerviosa, en realidad le ponía muy feliz que al menos alguien se emocionara por su embarazo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué nombre le piensas poner?</p>
<p>-Amm aún no lo sé, pero espero ponerle un nombre bonito.</p>
<p>-Aww ya quiero verlo cuando nazca.</p>
<p>-Qué cursi eres Mitch.- mencionó Bellota, algo asombrada porque nunca había visto esa parte de su personalidad.</p>
<p>-Ay, Bellota ¿acaso no sientes ninguna emoción porque <em>tu</em> hermana va a tener un bebé?- dijo-. Además, de todas formas ¿quién es el padre?</p>
<p>-A mí tampoco me quieren decir.- dijo Jimmy de forma inocente.</p>
<p>-Eso a ustedes no les importa.- habló Bombón-. No es asunto suyo.</p>
<p>-El padre es Boomer.- dijo Bellota sin más.</p>
<p>-¡Bellota!- le gritó Bombón con desaprobación.</p>
<p>-¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Boomer?! ¡¿El de los Rowdyruff Boys?!- exclamó Mitch con total impresión-. Wow Burbuja, no te creía así.</p>
<p>-Oh, cállate.- dijo la rubia avergonzada.</p>
<p>-Esto es ridículo.- dijo la líder-. Ahora toda la ciudad sabe de el embarazo de Burbuja, sólo esperemos que no se enteren quién es el padre.</p>
<p>-Eso nos metería en grandes problemas.- admitió Bellota-. Así que no le digan a nadie, y lo digo por ti Jimmy.- miró severamente al niño.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes, mi boca está sellada.- fingió cerrar su boca con su mano como si fuera un cierre-. Pero tengo una duda.</p>
<p>-¿Cuál es la duda?</p>
<p>-¿Quién rayos es el tipo de ahí?- él niño señaló a dirección de la ventana, todos voltearon a verlo.</p>
<p>Un sujeto que nadie había visto el momento en que llegó estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las ventanas de las tres que hay en la habitación, al parecer escuchaba su conversación tranquilamente y sonrió cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Era un hombre de aspecto joven, de ojos claros y hermosos, tenía el cabello rizado e inusualmente de color azul (tal vez teñido), llevaba puesto una chamarra con capucha color azul, un tono más claro que su cabello, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, llevaba cargando una mochila escolar color verde, pero lo más inusual de ese sujeto es que en los pies tenía unos modernos zapatos que podrían pasar desapercibidos de no ser porque cada uno tenía ¡un par de alas! y no sólo eso, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero dorado (que más bien parecía un especie de casco) ¡con alas también!</p>
<p>-Hola.- habló con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero a la vez parecía emocionado-. ¿Cómo están? niñas falsas.</p>
<p>¡Otra vez esa frase! ¡la misma con la que la llamaban sus enemigos últimamente! "niñas falsas", la frase que utilizó Yiós y que también utilizó Femme para llamarlas. Ese tipo que ahora estaba observándolas muy cómodo sentado en la ventana, claramente tiene relación con Yiós y con cualquiera que sea el plan de esos malvados para destruirlas. Bombón rápidamente se puso alerta al escuchar esas palabras de el intruso.</p>
<p>El intruso, de un salto llegó hasta la cama, en donde estaba sentada Burbuja y Jimmy, pero ese sujeto de cabello azul no los miró, en cambio, dirigió su mirada a Bombón, lo más probable es porque ella es la líder.</p>
<p>-Wow, pero qué cool.- dijo el niño al ver de cerca a el intruso, éste volteó a verlo un segundo pero después volvió a mirar a la líder. Burbuja apartó a Jimmy de la cama para que no estuviera cerca de ese sujeto que podía ser peligroso.</p>
<p>-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?- dijo la rosa con un tono ácido y amenazante.</p>
<p>-Me conocen como... Hermes.</p>
<p>-¿Hermes? pero qué nombre más tonto.- dijo la verde, burlándose despreocupadamente del intruso.</p>
<p>-Pues Bellota es un nombre estúpido, se nota que fue escogido al azar.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.</p>
<p>-¡Tú, bastardo!- fue directo a golpearlo ya que realmente le molestó ese comentario (que en realidad tenía algo de verdad) pero antes de que lo lograra, Hermes la sujetó del brazo y la tiró contra la pared, aunque sin hacerle ningún daño.</p>
<p>Bombón analizó al sujeto que decía llamarse Hermes, se le ocurrió una idea pero pensó que era muy estúpida, pero debía preguntar, ya había visto a Cerbero de todas formas así que la idea no era tan descabellada.</p>
<p>-¿No serás un dios de la mitología griega o sí?- preguntó.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué siempre lo llaman "mitología"?- se dijo a sí mismo-. Sí, soy un dios de "la mitología griega"- respondió sin mucha gracia por la palabra-. Soy el dios de... bueno, principalmente soy un mensajero, pero por ahora estoy trabajando exclusivamente para Hera.- esperó a ver qué respondían las Superpoderosas y al ver que éstas no tenían reacción, continuó-. Hera quiere matarlas.</p>
<p>-¡Viniste aquí a matarnos!- exclamó Bellota.</p>
<p>-Sí, así es.- se puso en una posición de pelea-. Voy a matarlas aquí mismo.</p>
<p>-¡Eso mismo dijo la última persona que lo intentó!- fue directo a darle una patada pero Hermes la sostuvo del pie y la volvió a arrojar contra la misma pared.</p>
<p>-Es una broma, no seas ridícula, niña falsa, si yo quisiera matarlas ya lo hubiera hecho.- dijo restándole importancia.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces por qué está aquí?- preguntó la líder con cautela.</p>
<p>-Pues verás ¿Bombón, cierto?, yo estoy de su lado.- dijo poniéndose más serio.</p>
<p>-¿De nuestro lado?- habló Burbuja.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en ti?- preguntó la líder con desconfianza.</p>
<p>-Primero deben entender que el peligro que ustedes corren no se asemeja a nada que hayan enfrentado antes.</p>
<p>-No sería la primera vez.- dijo la verde, cruzada de brazos y rodando los ojos.</p>
<p>-Esto es diferente.</p>
<p>-Pues escuchamos.- dijo Burbuja, calmada, mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la cama, Jimmy la imitó y se sentó a su lado, Mitch también se sentó como si nada haciendo que Bellota lo hiciera igual de mala gana. Bombón decidió quedarse parada.</p>
<p>-Vaya, siento como si les fuera a contar un cuento.- dijo con diversión.</p>
<p>-Sólo dinos qué pasa de una vez.- dijo Bombón, cansada de esperar.</p>
<p>-¿Siempre es así de amargada?</p>
<p>-Tiene días peores.- contestó Mitch, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Bellota.</p>
<p>-Les contaré.- comenzó a hablar-. La historia oficial es que se supone que Zeus se cansó de gobernar, se supone que Afrodita le pidió permiso para poder cambiar el universo a su antojo, Zeus le dio permiso con la condición de que Hera sea la gobernante de el nuevo universo. Las tres diosas: Hera, Afrodita y Perséfone; lo que intentan hacer es destruir literalmente toda la creación, todo lo que es o fue, incluso eliminaran las almas para "un nuevo comienzo". Afrodita cree que es una injusticia la forma en que son tratadas las mujeres por parte de los hombres y planearon volver a crear el universo pero esta vez con la mujer al mando.</p>
<p>-Es una ridiculez.- dijo Bellota.</p>
<p>-Sí.- contestó Hermes-. Ese es el punto, es una ridiculez. Los dioses del Olimpo están en discordia por esto, algunos están en contra, otros están a favor ¡es el caos! pero al final todo debe ser como las tres diosas ordenen, sin excepción. Pero sospecho que hay algo más detrás de esto.</p>
<p>-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la rubia con interés.</p>
<p>-Zeus ya no quiere gobernar, hasta ahí está bien, pero lo que es realmente extraño es que, desde que le dio el poder a Hera hace 30 años, Zeus no se deja ver, hasta donde yo sé, él sigue encerrado en su habitación, 30 años es mucho tiempo, incluso para un dios, al menos es mucho tiempo para estar encerrado en un sólo lugar. Pero no termina ahí, verán, son seis los primeros dioses del Olimpo, los hermanos, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Deméter, Poseidón y Hestia. Lo extraño es que cuando Zeus dejó de salir de su habitación, curiosamente, nadie ha visto a Hades... años después Poseidón también desapareció.</p>
<p>-¿Quieres decir que...?- habló la rosa, ya se veía lo que venía.</p>
<p>-Es posible que las diosas hayan planeado todo esto y que ese supuesto "permiso" que les dio Zeus no existe. En otras palabras ellas están relacionadas con la desaparición de los dioses. Eso no es todo...- hizo una pausa-. Su plan no tiene coherencia ¿destruir todo el universo? ¡tonterías! ¡si se llevó mucho tiempo crearlo!... Lo que ellas en realidad hacen es extinguir la vida en todas las galaxias, es lo que han estado haciendo los últimos 30 años, ahora sigue destruir la Tierra, el mundo de ustedes, sobra decir que es el planeta principal y favorito de los dioses, dejaron a la Tierra hasta el final, una vez maten a todo ser vivo de el planeta pasarán a la segunda parte de su plan... que es eliminar las almas.</p>
<p>-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con nosotras?-. preguntó Bombón sin entender-. ¿Por qué atacarnos sólo a nosotras?</p>
<p>-Créeme cuando te digo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. Ellas las ven a ustedes como una "amenaza", pero para ser honestos, ellas podrían matarlas a ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siempre que les preguntamos a las diosas el porqué, nos responden con un "porque es divertido" "es sólo un juego para nosotras" "para que no sea tan rápido"... Simplemente no lo entiendo, parece ser que sólo juegan con ustedes... además están esas tres esclavas.</p>
<p>-¡Tres esclavas!- exclamó la líder con sorpresa-. Ya había oído de ellas... La primera fue Femme ¿cierto?</p>
<p>-¿Una mujer rubia?, sí.</p>
<p>-Por cierto... ¿qué le pasó?- preguntó con algo de temor-. ¿Murió?</p>
<p>-No, ella...- Hermes no se atrevió a decirle, él ya sabe de la "condición" de Femme, ya que él fue quien llevó su cuerpo al Inframundo, vio el estado en el que estaba, no lucía nada bien, pero no le iba a decir a Bombón, normalmente Hermes no tiene problemas para decir la verdad pero ahora no quería perturbar a las Superpoderosas-. La están cuidando... La están cuidando.</p>
<p>-Bien...- resopló-. Pero, hay otras dos esclavas... ¿vendrán a atacarnos? ¿cuándo? ¿quiénes son?</p>
<p>-No sé, no las he visto, pero eso sí, vendrán a atacarlas. Cada diosa escogió una esclava, Perséfone envió a esa mujer rubia, pronto Hera enviará a su esclava, será mejor que se preparen.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué decirnos esto a nosotras? ¿en qué podríamos ayudarte si, según tú, no tenemos oportunidad contra las diosas?- dijo Bellota.</p>
<p>-Porque cualquier cosa que estén planeando las diosas estoy seguro de que de alguna forma u otra... ustedes están relacionadas.- las chicas pusieron cara de sorpresa, Hermes continuó-. No sé qué sea, tal vez sólo lo estoy imaginando pero... ¿tomarse tantas molestias para destruirlas a ustedes cuando pueden hacerlo ellas mismas con facilidad?, tal vez las estén probando, tal vez busquen algo de ustedes, no lo sé... Mi problema es que todo este lío que causan las diosas está afectando a los demás dioses que nada tenemos que ver, no sabemos a dónde llevará todo eso, además yo sigo siendo leal a Zeus.</p>
<p>-¿Tú finges servir a Hera?</p>
<p>-Sí... seré una especie de espía jeje- dijo con una sonrisa-. Podré decirles lo que planea Hera, fingiré estar de su lado.- se veía muy feliz.</p>
<p>-Claro, como quieras.- dijo la verde, algo extrañada por el repentino cambio de humor de el dios.</p>
<p>-Debo irme antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que me fui, sería asesinado si se enteran.- dijo aún sonriendo, como si no le importara-. Sólo sigan haciendo lo que hasta ahora, no se dejen matar por las esclavas o por cualquier criatura que venga por ustedes.- comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana-. Si puedo las ayudaré, pueden confiar en mí.</p>
<p>-¡Espera!- gritó Burbuja, haciendo que Hermes detuviera su salida, volteó a verla algo confuso-. ¿Tú...?- dudó al preguntar-. ¿Tú conoces a alguien llamado Nekrós?</p>
<p>Las hermanas miraron a Burbuja con sorpresa y confusión a la vez ¿por qué ella preguntaría algo como eso?. El silencio reinó la habitación por un largo rato, la rubia se comenzó a sentir incomoda. Hermes observó a Burbuja detenidamente, él no se explicaba por qué preguntaría algo como eso, estudió su expresión intentando descifrar lo que pensaba la Superpoderosa rubia, al final no supo qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica, tuvo que contestar.</p>
<p>-¿Nekrós?- habló al fin-. Me parece que es el nuevo amante de Perséfone ¿por qué preguntas?</p>
<p>-No... no es nada.- su voz sonaba como decepcionada, triste-. Pero tengo otra pregunta.</p>
<p>-¿Cuál es?- dijo algo interesado en lo que la rubia pudiera preguntar.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué nos dicen "niñas falsas"?</p>
<p>Hermes se sobresaltó, no esperaba esa pregunta, no sabía si contestarle o no... Hermes sabía la razón por la cual todos las llamaban niñas falsas pero... decirles el porqué era... No es necesario que ellas lo sepan, después de todo ellas le cayeron bien a él.</p>
<p>-Yo... no volveré a decirles así nunca más.- dijo con una sinceridad y una cara de arrepentimiento indescriptible.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>9:03 a.m.</p>
<p>"Mierda, mierda, mierda" era lo que pensaba Boomer una y otra vez. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá, estaba dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho Brick hace unos momentos. ¡Realmente que fue un tonto! realmente era cierto que en ningún momento Brick le había impedido ver a Burbuja, el único que se lo prohibió fue Butch, y como vale más la opinión de Brick que de Butch... Trató terriblemente a Burbuja, y ni siquiera debió hacerlo, lo que es aún peor ¡Burbuja está embarazada! eso lo convertía a él en el mayor desgraciado del mundo.</p>
<p>En cambio Butch sólo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, molesto por la actitud de su hermano mayor, ¿en qué momento Brick se volvió tan blando?... ¡Claro! ¡todo es culpa de lo de hace dos años! desde entonces Brick jamás volvió a ser el mismo ¡todo es culpa de esa chica...!</p>
<p>Brick intentaba pensar en qué hacer ¿qué hacer de qué?... ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde empezar a pensar ¿qué debía hacer en ese momento?, algo era seguro, Brick quería solucionarlo de la mejor manera...</p>
<p>-Oigan.- habló un simio verde llegando al lugar, era Mojo Jojo, que es en realidad el dueño de la "casa"-. Salí a la calle y está por todos lados ¡en la televisión, las revistas, las noticias, incluso en carteles!- los chicos no le prestaron atención-. Resulta que una Superpoderosa está embarazada, y no es nada menos que Burbuja, ¡la más pequeña! ¡vaya juventud de hoy en día, son todos unos irresponsables!. Pero realmente me sorprendió, lo esperaría de cualquiera, incluso de la Bombón. No quiero pensar en quién es el desgraciado que desvirgó a esa pobre chica.</p>
<p>-Ajj oye, Mojo.- dijo el pelirrojo dándose una palmada en la cara-. Fue Boomer.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¿Boomer?- dijo, impactado-. Pensé que era gay.</p>
<p>-Todos lo pensamos.- mencionó Butch.</p>
<p>Boomer escuchó su conversación pero no dijo nada, sólo lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, y no precisamente porque pensaran que era gay.</p>
<p>-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?- preguntó el mono con enfado.</p>
<p>-¡Pues lo que yo dije antes! ¡tenemos que irnos ya!. Es decir ¡por favor! ¡sólo piénsenlo! ¿Boomer siendo padre? ¿uno de los Rowdyruff siendo padre?, viejo, eso nos da mala imagen.</p>
<p>-Butch, no seas patético.- dijo el pelirrojo.</p>
<p>-¡¿Patético?! ¡mira quién es más patético!- gritó con rabia-. ¡¿El niño traidor que embarazó a la enemiga o el imbécil que se creía el mejor hasta que llegó una chica y ahora cada que alguien se lo recuerda se pone a llorar como una nenita?!</p>
<p>Boomer ya no soportó todo eso, se levantó de su lugar, totalmente perturbado por la situación, y salió del lugar sin dirección alguna ¿a dónde fue? quién sabe, pero jamás regresó.</p>
<p>Pero Brick... ¡Brick estaba hecho una furia!, Butch mencionó a <em>aquella chica</em> ¡mencionó lo de hace dos años! ¡mencionó lo que estrictamente les había prohibido que mencionaran!. A Brick le hervía la sangre de la ira, de el enfado, de la indignación, ¡de el recuerdo de esa estúpida niña!. Se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó bruscamente de la camisa.</p>
<p>-¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras <strong>NUNCA</strong>!-gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo.</p>
<p>-¡¿Lo ves?!- dijo sin temor-. ¡Vas a llorar! ¡niégame que no vas a llorar!- recibió un puñetazo en la boca por parte de su hermano mayor y a pesar de que comenzó a sangrar no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y decir lo que ya no podía contener-. ¡Tú!- gritó-. ¡Tú eres más patético que Boomer! ¡desde hace dos años no eres el mismo, has cambiado!. ¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes dos, sólo piensan en cursilerías! ¡ya no nos divertimos como antes, ya no hacemos lo que antes hacíamos! ¡¿por qué tenían que cambiar tanto?!</p>
<p>-¡Si tan cansado estás de nosotros ¿por qué no te largas?!- gritó totalmente furioso. Butch se quedó callado y no contestó la pregunta.</p>
<p>-Eres un cobarde.- dijo con voz calmada pero aún miraba a su hermano con odio-. Temes que te lo recuerden pero no la quieres olvidar y lo que es peor aún, tienes aún más miedo de irla a buscar.</p>
<p>Brick lo soltó, aún estaba muy, muy enojado, no había estado así de furioso en mucho tiempo... y le dolía, le dolía sobre todo porque su estúpido hermano tenía razón. ¡No era más que un maldito cobarde!... y en ese momento su enojo bloqueó su razón.</p>
<p>-¿Quieres que las cosas sean como antes, Butch?- preguntó con voz y expresión sombría-. Pues vamos a encargarnos de ese bebé, ahora.</p>
<p>Butch hizo una enorme y malvada sonrisa, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Era tiempo de terminar con ese problemita de una vez por todas, hacer lo que deben hacer, eso incluye eliminar a esa criatura. Estaban a punto de largarse e ir directo a la casa de las Superpoderosas y eliminar a ese bebé que aún no nacía pero...</p>
<p>-¡¿A dónde creen que van?- cuestionó Mojo, interponiéndose entre ellos y la salida.</p>
<p>-¿Acaso no lo ves, estúpido mono?, ¡vamos a matar al bebé de la Superpoderosa!</p>
<p>-¡No les voy a permitir hacer eso!</p>
<p>-¡Hazte a un lado, Mojo!- gritó Butch con impaciencia.</p>
<p>-¡No van a ir a ninguna parte!- entonces sacó una gran arma que él mismo había inventado y les apuntó con él.</p>
<p>-No lo harías.- dijo el pelirrojo, retándolo.</p>
<p>-Sí lo haría.- dijo, aumentando la potencia de el láser al nivel 13, preparándose para dispararles.</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué te importa?!- gritó Brick, consternado.</p>
<p>-¡Yo los cree a ustedes tres!.- dijo.</p>
<p>-¿Y eso qué?</p>
<p>-Ustedes son mis hijos.- comenzó a decir Mojo, Brick cambió la expresión de su rostro-. El bebé que Burbuja espera es de Boomer, ese bebé es mi nieto.</p>
<p>Es increíble cómo las palabras menos esperadas de la persona menos esperada pueden cambiar una idea, un pensamiento, incluso un sentimiento, dar una perspectiva completamente diferente.</p>
<p>Brick se calmó en ese momento y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por un momento de enfado por poco mata a un bebé que nada tenía que ver. Tal vez a Butch no le importaría pero si Brick hacía algo así se iba a arrepentir después, no podría seguir viviendo con eso en la consciencia.</p>
<p>Y ahora, gracias a Mojo, tenía una perspectiva completamente diferente, algo en lo que no había pensado, pero era cierto. El bebé que espera Burbuja es su sobrino...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>primero que nada, siento mucho que el capitulo anterior alla sido tan largo, fail mio xD</p>
<p>Este capitulo es muy importante para mi, lo e estado planeando desde hace muchisimo tiempo y me alegró realmente escribirlo y me alegra aun mas subirlo :) Vera, en este capitulo se decide que desiciones tomaran los Rowdyruff Boys,.</p>
<p>Hay cosas resueltas pero aun mas dudas, esto aun no acaba.</p>
<p>por cierto, tengo la costumbre de siempre enviar un mensaje cuando subo un capitulo para avisar que ya lo subi, no es porque quiera que se apresuren a leerlo, si no porque a mi me a pasado que espero un fic con impaciencia y luego no me doy cuenta de que ya se subio un nuevo capitulo, no se si es lo mismo con ustedes, asi que si no lo ven necesario me dicen ¿ok? n_n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Visita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en julio del 2013.<br/>LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La batalla de las diosas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>capítulo 10: Visita.</em>
</p>
<p>Sábado 18 de marzo, 12:34 a.m.</p>
<p>Esto era totalmente ridículo e irracional, Butch lo sabía, y no podía imaginar ni de lejos qué rayos estaba pasando por la cabeza de Mojo ni mucho menos de Brick. Butch sabía mejor que nadie que esto que estaban haciendo era la mayor ridiculez que se les pudo haber ocurrido, aunque no dudaba que ellos también estaban conscientes de eso. Entonces ¿por qué lo hacía? tal vez ellos tengan sus razones pero Butch no quería tener nada que ver con aquello, entonces... ¿por qué los seguía? ¿por qué los acompañaba si no quería hacerlo? ¿por qué obedecía a Brick?</p>
<p>Brick ya había tomado una decisión y, según él, era la decisión más correcta. Pero Butch simplemente no lo entendía, así como no entendía por qué estaba obedeciendo a su hermano para hacer eso, era una tontería, pero Brick lo decidió y Mojo le dio la razón. ¿Desde cuándo Brick pensaba de una forma más responsable? ¡todo por culpa de esa chica de hace 2 años! desde lo que pasó con ella Brick jamás volvió a ser el mismo, para rematarlo pasó lo de Boomer, ahora Butch desconocía totalmente a su hermano mayor. Suponiendo que ir a la casa de las tontas Superpoderosas para disculparse por lo hecho por Boomer y hacerse responsable de ese bebé es la mejor decisión... había 3 cosas que le molestaban:</p>
<p>1. Se dirigen a la casa de las Superpoderosas CAMINANDO. No sabía el porqué, sólo seguía a su hermano y a Mojo a pie, Butch no acostumbra caminar mucho ya que siempre se va volando. Caminaban por la calle, todas las personas volteaban a verlos con espanto, pero claro, si era Mojo Jojo y los Rowdiruff Boys, de los peores villanos en Saltadilla, normalmente a Butch le fascina que las personas se asusten con él, pero ahora simplemente se sentía ridículo.</p>
<p>2. ¿Cómo reaccionarían las Superpoderosas?, Butch no es ningún cobarde, pero siendo honestos ellas les ganan las mayoría de las veces y no dudaba que esta vez podrían estar realmente encabronadas, en especial cierta chica de ojos verdes.</p>
<p>3. ¡El padre ni siquiera está aquí!</p>
<p>Eso era lo más estúpido de la situación, si Boomer no está ¿qué sentido tiene?. ¿Dónde está Boomer?, por lo que a Butch respecta, ya se debió largar muy lejos, debe estar a kilómetros de aquí, tal vez no era tan tonto como parecía.</p>
<p>-Esto es ridículo.- dijo sin ánimo.</p>
<p>-Cállate, Butch.- respondió el pelirrojo mientras caminaba.</p>
<p>-Sabes mejor que nadie que el que debe hacer esto es Boomer.- el pelirrojo calló-. No puedes resolverle todos sus problemas.</p>
<p>-Que te calles, Butch, seguramente volverá tarde o temprano, después de todo su chica está aquí.</p>
<p>-Si, una chica que espera un mocoso, claro que volverá-. dijo con sarcasmo.</p>
<p>Qué día más mierda para Butch, su hermanito seguramente escapó y su hermano mayor quería hacerse responsable de algo que NO le corresponde... ¿dónde quedaba él?, Butch no hacía nada ahí, ni siquiera era necesario. Intentó alejarse un par de veces pero su hermano lo detuvo... fácilmente podría irse volando y escapar de esa penosa situación pero no lo hacía, ¡¿por qué no lo hacía?!</p>
<p>¿Saben qué es lo peor?, lo peor es que ya casi llegaban.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>En la casa de las chicas, las Superpoderosas debían terminar de asimilar todo lo que Hermes les había contado. Si era verdad lo que Hermes dijo, esto se trataba de algo realmente serio, es decir ¿pelear contra diosas? eso sí suena muy rebuscado, sólo con pensarlo no se ve posibilidad alguna de ganar, pero algo se había de hacer.</p>
<p>Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se encontraban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, Mitch se encontraba recargado en la pared, escuchaba lo que las chicas hablaban con algo de interés, en cambio el pequeño Jimmy estaba en el suelo de la cocina dibujando con los crayones que le prestó Burbuja, ¡hay que ver lo que dibuja este niño! dibujaba a Hermes, nada mas, Jimmy quedó totalmente encantado al verlo, según él "es una persona muy cool" y preguntaba cuándo volvería a verlo, Jimmy se emociona mucho con ese tipo de personas a veces.</p>
<p>Tanto Bombón como Bellota discutían sobre lo que hablaron con Hermes, analizaban lo dicho e intentaban planear algo y pensaban en qué momento podrían llegar las otras dos esclavas y quiénes podrían ser. A diferencia de ellas, Burbuja estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.</p>
<p>Al menos ahora el mayor problema no era que ella estuviera embarazada, Burbuja estaba algo feliz de que por lo menos por un momento otra cosa sea el centro de atención, y no el error de ella. Pero los pensamientos de Burbuja iban para otro lado, pensaba en algo o más bien en alguien, alguien en el que ha pensado mucho últimamente, más de lo normal.</p>
<p>Nekrós, sí, él. Aunque sólo lo había visto en una ocasión no dejaba de pensar en él, era un sentimiento confuso para Burbuja, no se lo podía explicar ella misma, pero sólo pensaba en él. Lo recordaba claramente, recordaba su piel pálida como la de un muerto, su cabello rojo como la sangre... y sus ojos blancos y vacíos, esos ojos que ella no dejaba de imaginar una y otra vez, el sentimiento cálido que le surgía al recordar esos ojos... también recordaba lo joven que se veía, no aparentaba más de 16 años.</p>
<p>Recordaba la primera y única vez que lo vio, cómo la salvó cuando Yiós, el hijo de éste, casi la mataba. Al recordar a Yiós sintió un escalofrío, era indescriptible la forma en que le aterraba ese niño, ese aterrador niño de cabello como el fuego, piel completamente blanca y labios cosidos, ese niño idéntico a un duende de lo más diabólico.</p>
<p>Por inercia volvió a recordar a Nekrós, así como hacía cada que algo la alteraba, el recuerdo de aquel chico la relajaba completamente, algo inexplicable para ella. ¿Cómo un chico como él podría tener un hijo como Yiós? eso debía ser cosa de la madre, sí la madre, y como Hermes le había dicho, lo más posible es que la madre sea esa tal diosa Perséfone. Cuando Burbuja se enteró que Nekrós tenía algo con esa Perséfone... se sintió rara, no podía explicarlo, sólo sintió raro.</p>
<p>Bombón y Bellota voltearon a ver a Burbuja que de repente se le había escapado un suspiro. Burbuja al darse cuenta de esto, se cubrió la boca y se sonrojó un poco.</p>
<p>-Vaya, vaya.- empezó a decir Mitch-. Parece que incluso en momentos como éste, Burbuja no deja de pensar en Boomer.</p>
<p>-¿Eh? ¿qué? ¿quién?- balbuceó, despistada.</p>
<p>-Burbuja, en vez de pensar en el tonto de Boomer, deberías mejor concentrarte en este problema.- dijo la pelirroja con desaprobación.</p>
<p>-Oh... Boomer, claro, ya no lo haré.- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, aún un poco despistada, con expresión de sorpresa.</p>
<p>¿Boomer?... aunque suene difícil creerlo, de tanto pensar en Nekrós se le había olvidado pensar en Boomer, hace un par de días que no piensa en él profundamente, así que la mención de su nombre la impactó.</p>
<p>Toc, toc, toc.</p>
<p>-Agh, ¿quién tocará la puerta?- dijo la líder con fastidio al escuchar que alguien llamaba en la puerta-. Mitch, ve a abrirla.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué yo?- se quejó el castaño.</p>
<p>-Porque tú no estás haciendo nada, ve a abrir la puerta ahora mismo.</p>
<p>-Jimmy tampoco está haciendo nada.</p>
<p>-¡Sólo ve a ver quién rayos está tocando la puerta!- gritó, irritada.</p>
<p>A Mitch no le quedó más remedio que ir en dirección a la puerta, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? esa ni siquiera era su casa. Bombón siempre le pareció una mandona, enojona, creída, sabelotodo, pero ahora era distinta, incluso él podía notarlo, es como si desde que Burbuja se embarazó, Bombón se hubiera vuelto 110% más amargada que antes.</p>
<p>Se apresuró y abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas. Oh.</p>
<p>-¿Se encuentran las Superpoderosas?- preguntó Mojo Jojo con cortesía, al lado de él estaban los temibles Rowdyruff Boys.</p>
<p>-No, no están.- contestó con tranquilidad y les cerró la puerta en la cara.</p>
<p>Mitch regresó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, tomó un refresco y lo bebió con calma.</p>
<p>-¿Quién era?- preguntó la rubia.</p>
<p>-El lechero.- contestó sin más.</p>
<p>Toc, toc, toc. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.</p>
<p>-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo la pelirroja con enfado-. Mitch, ve otra vez.</p>
<p>Mitch regresó a la puerta, aún con el refresco en mano, inhaló con amargura y volvió a abrir la puerta.</p>
<p>-Mira, estoy pidiendo amablemente ver a Las Chicas Superpoderosas.- habló Mojo, aún con algo de tranquilidad.</p>
<p>-Y yo le digo que no están.- contestó mientras le daba un trago a su refresco.</p>
<p>Les volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara. Regresó a la cocina.</p>
<p>-¿Y ahora quién era?- preguntó la verde sin mucho interés.</p>
<p>-Vendedores de biblias.- dijo con aburrimiento-. Querían hablarme de la palabra de el Señor.</p>
<p><strong>Toc, toc, toc. </strong>Ahora tocaban la puerta con mayor fuerza e insistencia.</p>
<p>-¡Esto es el colmo!- dijo la rosa levantándose de su silla-. ¡¿Por qué tocan tanto la puerta?! ¡Mitch...</p>
<p>-No lo digas, ya voy.- dijo mientras nuevamente regresaba a la puerta.</p>
<p>Abrió la puerta y esta vez se encontró a Mojo apuntándole con su arma de rayo láser.</p>
<p>-¡Niño, si no nos dejas ver a las Superpoderosas te dispararé y no se te ocurra volver a cerrar la puerta porque la romperé en mil pedazos!- amenazó el simio.</p>
<p>-Agh. ¿Qué acaso no entienden que no los quiero aquí?- dijo con simpleza.</p>
<p>Brick y Butch lo miraron con impresión, realmente no lo conocían pero creían haberlo visto junto a las chicas un par de veces. Los hermanos se preguntaban si él era realmente valiente o si era realmente muy estúpido, tal vez ambos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Mitch les cerró la puerta otra vez.</p>
<p>Mitch dio un par de pasos por el pasillo, sinceramente sí esperaba que la puerta terminara pulverizada por el láser que llevaba Mojo, pero antes de que esto pasara Jimmy se escabulló al lado de Mitch y abrió la puerta, tal vez porque ya se había cansado de que tocaran la puerta o simplemente escuchó la voz de Mojo. Mitch volteó a ver con curiosidad qué es lo que haría el niño.</p>
<p>-Wow.- exclamó emocionado el niño.- Son los Rowdyruff Boys... ah y Mojo Jojo.- mencionó este último sin mucho interés.</p>
<p>-Oye, espera un segundo.- dijo Brick al ver a aquel niño-. Yo te conozco.</p>
<p>-Oh.- Jimmy abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario de Brick.</p>
<p>-Eres el niño que me arrojó una piedra en la cara el otro día en el parque.</p>
<p>-¡Sí!.- exclamó el verde que lo reconocía también-. ¡Tú me robaste una hamburguesa una vez!</p>
<p>-Oh, jeje.- rió nervioso al recordar que sí había hecho esas cosas-. Fue un gusto conocerlos.- cerró la puerta de un portazo y huyó hasta la cocina.</p>
<p>Mitch se quedó sorprendido y con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que Jimmy le había hecho a los Rowdyruff Boys, ¡a los más peligrosos villanos de la ciudad!, sí que es muy cierto que Jimmy no sólo es travieso, tiene una mente algo malvada. Sin dudarlo, imitó a Jimmy y corrió hasta la cocina.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa Mitch?- dijo Bellota mientras sostenía al pequeño niño en sus brazos-. Jimmy está muy inquieto.</p>
<p>-Ay, Bellota.- dijo con una cara que parecía una rara mezcla de susto, vergüenza, asombro y emoción mientras sacudía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro-. Esto no te va a gustar.</p>
<p>El ruido ensordecedor de una puerta rompiéndose se escuchó un segundo después, ellos ya estaban dentro. Entonces la fuerte y reconocible voz de aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes se escuchó.</p>
<p>-¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó el verde con enojo-. ¡¿Dónde está ese niño?! ¡me debe una hamburguesa!</p>
<p>-¡Ah, viene por mí!- gritó el espantado niño-. ¡Sálvame, sálvame!- se aferró aún más a Bellota, ésta lo dejó en el suelo, aunque Jimmy no quería separarse de ella.</p>
<p>Tal vez Bellota pudo contenerse al no matar a los Rowdyruff Boys cuando se enteró que Burbuja estaba embarazada, pero eso era muy distinto ahora, que los tenía frente a frente. Butch estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina, a pocos metros de ella, mirándola fijamente. Bien, no podía contener su enojo para siempre.</p>
<p>-¡TÚ!- gritó al tiempo en que iba y lo estampaba fuertemente en contra de la pared.</p>
<p>-¡Suéltame, tonta!- le gritó mientras intentaba zafarse.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate! ¡los mataré!- le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara y después otro-. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí?!</p>
<p>-¡Quítate!- logró empujarla y ésta cayó contra el suelo. Butch no iba a dejar que ella lo golpeara así, se apresuró y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué quieren aquí?!- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la pierna, lo tumbaba al suelo y se ponía encima de él para que no se moviera.</p>
<p>-¡Ese niño me robó mi hamburguesa!- dijo sin más, Bellota lo miró como si éste fuera un tonto, después volteó a ver a Jimmy.</p>
<p>-Este... yo... lo siento.- dijo Jimmy con una cara angelical fingida.</p>
<p>-¡Me la debes, niño!- gritó Butch.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate!- gritó Bellota, indignada-. ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo tu hermano?! ¡¿acaso no lo sabes?!</p>
<p>-Oh, claro que lo sé.- dijo en tono de burla-. Tu hermanita resultó ser una zorra.</p>
<p>-¡Imbécil!</p>
<p>Bellota le dio un fuerte golpe a Butch en la cara y se disponía a darle otro más fuerte aún, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, fue empujada con la fuerza de el chico pelirrojo. Bellota cayó al suelo, se levantó de inmediato y estaba a punto de atacar a Brick, pero éste movió la mano, le pidió que se detuviera, Bellota aguardó de mala gana y se frustró mucho al ver que Brick cambió la dirección de su mirada para ver a su hermana mayor.</p>
<p>-Bombón.- habló el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys.</p>
<p>-¿Eh?- Bombón, que no había hecho nada hasta ahora ya que la escena se llevó a cabo en muy poco tiempo, se sorprendió al escuchar a Brick llamarla por su nombre, sin insultos ni nada, sólo por su nombre.</p>
<p>-Vinimos aquí para disculparnos con ustedes por lo que hizo Boomer.</p>
<p>-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo la verde con enfado, aún sin podérselo creer.</p>
<p>-Tú, ¿acaso crees que perdonaríamos algo así? ¡jamás!- exclamó la pelirroja indignada.</p>
<p>-Entonces no necesitamos que ustedes nos perdonen.- dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Si no nos perdonan no me importa, lo que me importa es si Burbuja nos perdona, sólo ella.</p>
<p>-Tú, maldito desgraciado.- ahora fue Bombón la que maldijo-. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí a disculparse?! ¡no tienen derecho a estar aquí!</p>
<p>-Aparte de que rompimos su puerta.- mencionó Butch.</p>
<p>-¡Ya basta!- gritó Mojo, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo-. ¡No vinimos aquí para pelear, vinimos para disculparnos con Burbuja por lo que el estúpido de Boomer hizo! ¡Así que, Bombón, Bellota, dejen de estar resentidas! ¡miren nada más lo que provocaron!- señaló a Burbuja que claramente se había puesto a llorar desde hace un rato, cosa que nadie había notado-. ¡Dejen de intentar crear una pelea y preocúpense por lo que es mejor por su hermana!. ¡Intenten perdonar a estos tontos que intentan hacer algo bien por primera vez en su vida!</p>
<p>-A mí me obligan.- dijo Butch, cruzándose de brazos.</p>
<p>Bombón se sintió tonta, no porque pensara que Mojo tenía razón, sino por haber escuchado todo lo que dijo, ahora más que nunca le molestaba la forma en la que hablaba, ese mono parecía que nunca se iba a callar.</p>
<p>-Tal vez tengas algo de razón.- dijo Bellota a lo que Bombón volteó a verla molesta-. Pero no significa que los perdonaré, jamás perdonaré a Boomer por hacer lo que hizo.</p>
<p>-Ya oyeron, ¡ahora salgan de aquí!- dijo la pelirroja.</p>
<p>-Burbuja.- el pelirrojo se acercó a la rubia que permanecía sentada, con lágrimas en los ojos, la miró y después le habló calmadamente-. Boomer no quería terminar contigo, Butch lo obligó a hacerlo.</p>
<p>-¡Claro! ¡échame la culpa!- gritó el verde molesto, Brick lo ignoró.</p>
<p>-Pero estoy seguro de que si Boomer hubiera sabido que estás embarazada jamás te hubiera dejado, es culpa nuestra, no de él.</p>
<p>-Suponiendo que todo lo que dicen es cierto.- empezó a decir Bellota-. ¿Dónde se supone que está Boomer?</p>
<p>-Escapó cuando vio la oportunidad...</p>
<p>-¡Cállate, Butch!- le gritó Brick mientras se acercaba a él y lo callaba él mismo con un golpe en la cara.</p>
<p>-¡Sí, cállate, Butch!- dijo el pequeño Jimmy, a lo que Butch lo miró con odio.</p>
<p>-Son unos salvajes.- murmuró Bombón con amargura al ver el comportamiento de esos chicos, no se imaginaba conviviendo con ellos-. Así que Boomer se fue, ¡no me sorprende!</p>
<p>-¡No se fue!- dijo el pelirrojo-. Él... volverá-. en realidad no sabía a dónde se fue su hermano menor y tampoco sabía en realidad cuándo volvería, pero confiaba en que lo haría, Boomer no escaparía ¿o sí?</p>
<p>-No lo soporto.- dijo la pobre Burbuja que no paraba de llorar-. ¿Dónde?... ¿dónde se supone que está?... Aunque Butch lo amenazara, él no debió dejarme... ¿dónde está?</p>
<p>-No lo sabemos.- dijo Brick con franqueza-. Se fue esta mañana y no lo hemos visto desde entonces.</p>
<p>-Él... él si realmente me quisiera...- no paraba de llorar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y escupió las palabras a gritos-. ¡Si él me quisiera no me hubiera dejado! ¡no le hubiera importado lo que sea que le haya dicho Butch! ¡si me quisiera no me hubiera dejado!</p>
<p>La chica no paraba de llorar, era tan grande el dolor que sentía. Brick no hizo más que verla llorar, le dio mucha lástima esa chica, por un momento sintió la necesitad de consolarla de alguna forma, de decirle algo, cualquier cosa, para que se sintiera mejor, pero él no era bueno para este tipo de cosas, así que no hizo nada y se limitó a observarla.</p>
<p>-¡Listo! ¡ya hablaste con ella, ahora váyanse!- dijo la rosa mientras tomaba a Brick del brazo e intentaba jalarlo bruscamente hasta la salida.</p>
<p>-Yo... los perdono.- dijo la rubia, se notaba el dolor en su voz, pero intentó calmarse lo más que pudo, Bombón la miró con sorpresa-. Los perdono a ustedes... pero a Boomer... no sé, no sé si podré perdonar a Boomer.</p>
<p>-Pues yo no los perdono.- continuó la de ojos rosas-. Además, si alguien debió haber venido a disculparse, ese alguien debió ser Boomer, y como no está aquí...</p>
<p>-¡Ya me canse de ti, tonta!- le gritó Brick mientras la empujaba, ya lo tenía muy irritado.</p>
<p>-¡Esto no debería ser problema de ustedes! ¡Boomer es el que debería estar aquí!- era obvio que ella quería iniciar una pelea, no una discusión, sino una pelea a golpes.</p>
<p>-¡Eso también va para ti! ¡no deberías interferir tanto en lo que decide o no tu hermana!- la miró con ira, sí, también quería pelear con ella.</p>
<p>-¡Sólo váyanse de aquí! ¡ya nos han hecho suficiente daño!- gritó, ya se estaba preparando para pelear con él, quería molerlo a golpes y sacarlo a patadas de la casa, necesitaba con urgencia desquitar su furia con algo.</p>
<p>Brick también se preparó para pelear con ella, claro, porque la odiaba, a la única persona que le debía tener respeto es a Burbuja, por lo que Boomer le hizo, pero a Bombón no le debía absolutamente nada, claro que odiaba a esa Superpoderosa pelirroja, por entrometida y fastidiosa. La última frase de Bombón resonó en su cabeza "ya nos han hecho suficiente daño"</p>
<p>"...suficiente daño"</p>
<p>
  <em>"...daño"</em>
</p>
<p>Una extraña sensación de culpa invadió a Brick, apartó su mirada de los ojos rosas de ella, mirarla sólo hacía que ese sentimiento se intensificara. Claro, porque algo sucedió con esa chica hace tiempo. Brick miró al suelo y apretó con fuerza sus puños, debía quitarse eso de la mente, tenía que olvidar ese recuerdo ¿por qué? porque ella no... porque ella no podría haber... ¿o sí?. No, no, jamás, imposible, no debía sentir culpa alguna porque simplemente no era posible que ella... ¡¿Por qué recordaba esto justo ahora?!</p>
<p>-Bombón, no estoy aquí para pelear.- dijo con tanta tranquilidad y ¿amabilidad? que Bombón no supo cómo responderle-. Tal vez te cueste creerlo pero ese bebé es hijo de Boomer, es mi familia, y aunque no te importe, lo que le pase a Burbuja sí es mí problema, porque espera el hijo de mi hermano.</p>
<p>Bombón se impactó tanto al escuchar esas palabras, nunca creyó escuchar a Brick hablar de esa manera, jamás lo había visto así, tal vez no era tan malo como creía.</p>
<p>-Si te importa Burbuja y su bebé ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó con seriedad.</p>
<p>-Boomer se hará cargo de ese bebé, como le corresponde.- contestó.</p>
<p>-¿Y si Boomer no vuelve?- preguntó, desconfiada.</p>
<p>-Lo obligaré a volver.- dijo esto último con una sonrisa divertida y malvada-. Burbuja.- llamó a la rubia, ésta lo miró-. El bebé necesita a sus tíos ¿no lo crees?</p>
<p>Burbuja sólo le sonrió de una forma tan inocente que cautivó a todo el mundo ahí, excepto a Butch, Butch sólo rodó los ojos y no dijo nada. Todo este lío se había arreglado de cierta forma, por lo menos por ahora.</p>
<p>-¡Sécate esas lagrimas, Burbuja!- gritó Mojo a la pobre rubia que se sobresaltó con el regaño-. ¡Tus emociones afectan al bebé!</p>
<p>-Oh, sí, lo siento.- dijo mientras se secaba rápidamente las lagrimas de forma nerviosa.</p>
<p>-Toma.- le dio a la rubia una larga hoja de papel, ésta la miró confusa-. Preparé una extensa lista de lo que debes y no debes comer, debes cuidar tu alimentación para poder tener un niño sano.</p>
<p>-Amm, gracias pero no creo que...- balbuceó nerviosa pero fue interrumpida al recibir otra larga lista.</p>
<p>-Esto es una lista de lo que puedes y no puedes hacer, no quiero que expongas al bebé a algún peligro innecesario.- dijo con suficiencia.</p>
<p>-Muchas gracias Mojo.- dijo con una linda sonrisa, ¿quién lo diría? Mojo se preocupa por su nieto, aunque tal vez demasiado.</p>
<p>Por su parte, Brick se alejó de Bombón y se acercó a Mitch, el castaño retrocedió intimidado al ver el Rowdyruff que se acercaba directo a él.</p>
<p>-Oye tú.- dijo de manera intimidante-. ¿Por qué rayos no nos dejabas entrar?</p>
<p>-¿Acaso no es obvio?- preguntó, atemorizado-. No quería que llegaran a hacer todo un desmadre.</p>
<p>-Creo que se hizo el desmadre por tu culpa, si nos hubieras dejado entrar tal vez no hubiera habido necesidad de que todo esto pasara.- contestó con enojo.</p>
<p>-No puedes asegurarlo.- dijo haciéndose el inocente.</p>
<p>-¡Si vuelves a molestarme aunque sea un poco, te destruiré!- dijo arrogante mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.</p>
<p>En cambio, Butch fue directo con ese niño fastidioso para reclamarle.</p>
<p>-Tú aún sigues debiéndome una hamburguesa, mocoso.- dijo con ira.</p>
<p>-Claro.- contestó el niño con una sonrisa burlona y cruzándose de brazos-. También fui yo el que te robó tus zapatos y te pintó la cara mientras dormías.</p>
<p>-¡¿Fuiste tú?!</p>
<p>-Sí.- dijo con arrogancia-. Entre otras cosas.- ya no tenía miedo, claro, porque tenía a Bellota justo al lado de él, ella lo protegería, con ella ya no tenía miedo.</p>
<p>-¡Voy a matarte niño!</p>
<p>-Oh, no lo harás.- dijo Bellota en tono desafiante mientras sostenía a Jimmy para cargarlo-. Si le tocas un sólo pelo ¡te destruiré!</p>
<p>-¡Eres genial, Butch!- gritó el pequeño niño, a lo que Bellota y Butch lo miraron con sorpresa.</p>
<p>-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- dijo la verde con desaprobación.</p>
<p>-¡Te admiro Butch, eres mi villano favorito!- gritó con emoción.</p>
<p>-Si es eso cierto, Jimmy, ¿entonces por qué siempre me estás fastidiando?- dijo Butch con irritación.</p>
<p>-¡Porque quiero parecerme a ti!... además es muy divertido.- dijo lo último con burla, lo cual provocó que el verde lo mirara con odio. Entonces a Jimmy se le iluminaron los ojos-. Espera... ¿tú sabes mi nombre?- dijo el niño sin podérselo creer, se veía muy ilusionado.</p>
<p>-Sí.- dijo, indiferente-. Te veo todo el tiempo por la calle ¿quién no se sabe tu nombre?</p>
<p>Bellota se impactó y molestó con lo que dijo Butch ¿a qué se refería? ¿qué es lo que hacía Jimmy en la calle? ¡¿qué es lo que hacía ese niño cuando ella no lo estaba vigilando?!</p>
<p>-¡Pues claro!- gritó el niño triunfante-. ¡Cuando sea grande quiero convertirme en el mejor supervillano de la ciudad!</p>
<p>-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡tú no serás un supervillano!- dijo Bellota con enfado-. En primer lugar, porque para ser un "supervillano" se necesitan "SUPERpoderes" y tú sólo eres un niño normal-. Jimmy la miró enojado y cruzó los brazos al escuchar la palabra "normal"-. En segundo lugar ¡tú no serás un delincuente!</p>
<p>-¡Eres aburrida, Bellota!- gritó el niño, la verde se enojó, si algo no podía soportar es que la llamaran aburrida.</p>
<p>Butch observó la reacción de la pelinegra y rápidamente se le ocurrió una forma de molestarla, sonrió de forma malvada y volteó a ver al niño.</p>
<p>-Oye, Jimmy.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?- contestó sorprendido de que Butch lo haya llamado.</p>
<p>-¿Tú eres el hijo de...?</p>
<p>-¡Sí!- contestó con orgullo-. Es mi padre.</p>
<p>-Perfecto.- le sonrió con complicidad-. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé.</p>
<p>-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- gritó con emoción.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué?! ¡espera, no! ¡¿qué?!- dijo la verde desconcertada.</p>
<p>-Déjame, Bellota.- Jimmy logró liberarse de los brazos de Bellota y corrió hasta Butch.</p>
<p>-¡Jimmy, ven aquí!- gritó, enojada.</p>
<p>-¿Que no vez que ahora me quiere a mí?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-. Es que tú eres demasiado a-bu-rri-da-. cargó al niño y se alejó de la Superpoderosa.</p>
<p>-Me las pagarás Bitch.- murmuró Bellota mientras apretaba los puños-. Me las pagarás muy caro.</p>
<p>Bombón miró detenidamente el lugar, miró lo obvio, tenía a tres criminales en su cocina y actuaban como si nada, lo peor es que incluso casi parecía que sus hermanas ya estaban acostumbradas a su presencia, y ni 5 minutos habían pasado. Los miraba a cada quien en lo suyo y por un momento se sintió excluida.</p>
<p>-¡Dejen de sentirse como en su casa!- gritó la pelirroja, todos voltearon a verla.</p>
<p>-¿Podemos quedarnos, Burbuja?- preguntó Brick a la rubia, ignorando a Bombón.</p>
<p>-¿Uh? claro, si quieren.</p>
<p>-¿Lo ves?, ella nos quiere.- dijo mientras despeinaba el cabello de la rubia como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y miraba a la pelirroja con burla.</p>
<p>-Pues lo crean o no, estábamos ocupadas.- dijo la pelirroja-. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos que ustedes.</p>
<p>-¿Ah?</p>
<p>-De eso quería hablarles.- dijo la voz de un joven que nadie había visto llegar.</p>
<p>-¡Aaahh!- gritaron todos al notar la presencia de aquel chico de cabello rizado y azul, a éste le pareció muy divertida sus reacciones y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, había descubierto que le encantaba asustar a la gente.</p>
<p>-¿Quién es ese fulano?- preguntó Brick sin mucho interés, aunque sinceramente aún no se recuperaba del susto que le causó aquel tipo que aparentemente apareció de la nada.</p>
<p>-¡Hermes!- gritó Jimmy con emoción.</p>
<p>-¿Que no te habías largado ya a tu casa?- mencionó Bellota, irritada.</p>
<p>-Eso iba a hacer.- dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Después de hablar con ellos.- señaló a los Rowdyruff.</p>
<p>-¿Ellos?- dijeron Bombón y Bellota a la vez.</p>
<p>-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron Brick y Butch a la vez.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué ellos?- preguntó Bombón con arrogancia.</p>
<p>-Por que ellos están tan involucrados en esto como ustedes, las diosas también quieren matarlos.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces por qué no nos lo mencionaste antes?- preguntó la verde enojada.</p>
<p>-No lo vi necesario.- dijo como si fuera algo obvio-. No pensé que les importara, es decir, creí que se odiaban, o al menos eso es lo que escuché. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que ellos iban a visitarlas a su casa? de haber sabido, debí venir a verlas más tarde.</p>
<p>-Oigan ¿de qué está hablando este tipo?- dijo Butch, no le gustaba no saber nada.</p>
<p>-Fui a buscarlos a ustedes.- mencionó Hermes-. Pero no estaban en su casa ¡me hicieron dar dos vueltas!</p>
<p>-¿Les vas a contar lo mismo que a nosotras?- preguntó la rubia con inocencia.</p>
<p>-Si, y créeme que no es nada divertido contar la misma historia dos veces. Bien, se las contaré, mejor siéntense.- dijo, sonriendo.</p>
<p>-Otra vez no.- dijo la pelirroja irritada mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Varias horas después.</p>
<p>Hermes se encontraba volando. Le contó todo a los Rowdyruff, que por cierto no le cayeron tan bien como las chicas y que además le interrumpían todo el tiempo pero al menos al final entendieron el mensaje, aunque sólo eran dos, según le contaron eran tres, faltaba el rubio, aunque no preguntó por él. Después de explicarles la situación, salió de la casa y se dirigió de nuevo al Olimpo.</p>
<p>Ahora se encontraba volando justo encima de Grecia, sobra decir que él vuela muy rápido, logró ver una montaña muy alta a lo lejos. Qué bien, ya casi llegaba. Voló hasta lo más alto de el Monte Olimpo, después miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse que no hubiera alguien observando, claro, porque los humanos no los deben descubrir. Cómo extrañaba esos días en los que los dioses no tenían que preocuparse por estas cosas. Al no haber nadie cerca, entró a un portal secreto, entró al Olimpo.</p>
<p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sólo con entrar al portal, se encontraba en un lugar majestuoso, con templos y palacios, con jardines hermosos y bien decorados, un lugar enorme rodeado de nubes esponjosas y limpias, cielo azul y puro. Todas las cosas eran lujosas en aquel lugar y las que no lo eran parecían artesanías de lo más valiosas. Varios dioses se encontraban en ese extenso lugar, cada uno en sus actividades diarias, literalmente era la ciudad de los dioses. Todo en ese lugar tenía un ligero brillo celestial.</p>
<p>-Me alegra volver.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, ese lugar era de lo más pacifico, eso lo tranquilizaba.</p>
<p>-¡Hermes!- la tranquilidad de Hermes se vio interrumpida por una mujer que de la nada llegó y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo-. ¡Hermes! ¿dónde has estado? ¡necesito que hagas algo por mí!- entonces la mujer miró a Hermes fijamente y abrió mucho los ojos al notar una peculiaridad-. Hermes... tienes el cabello azul.</p>
<p>-¡Quítate de encima, Hestia!- gritó Hermes mientras la empujaba.</p>
<p>Hestia, una mujer de cabello rizado castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, su ropa era holgada, para los humanos ella llevaría ropa de moda, pero moda de los años 80, a Hestia le gusta mucho las modas humanas, pero ya que ella no sale mucho de el Olimpo se quedó estancada en esa ropa que aún cree que está de moda, aunque se cubría gran parte de el cabello con tela, como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero esta mujer es la Diosa del Hogar.</p>
<p>-Mira lo que conseguí.- le mostró a Hermes un teléfono celular.- ¡Es realmente genial! los humanos lo utilizan para llamarse entre sí. Quiero que se lo envíes a Artemisa para que lo vea.</p>
<p>-Oye, no, espera.- balbuceó el dios de cabello azul-. Yo no envío paquetes, sólo mensajes y no soy tu mensajero.</p>
<p>-Ya déjalo en paz, Hestia.- habló otra mujer que se encontraba sentada en una silla, bebiendo un poco de té, esa mujer de cabello castaño claro, vestido blanco y flores que adornaban su cabello recogido en un peinado era la mismísima Deméter, Diosa de la Agricultura.</p>
<p>-Estoy tomando el té con Deméter.- mencionó Hestia.</p>
<p>-Hola, Deméter.- saludó el joven.</p>
<p>-Buenas tardes, Hermes.- saludó con cortesía-. Hablando de paquetes, miren quién está enviando uno justo ahora.</p>
<p>Los tres dioses voltearon a ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y castaño, con vestido blanco pero encima de ese vestido llevaba su distinguida armadura y en la cabeza llevaba su casco, no había duda que esa mujer era la gran diosa Atenea, Diosa de la Guerra. Llevaba cargando consigo una pequeña caja de madera.</p>
<p>-Hera le pidió llevarle algo, aunque no sé qué sea.- dijo la Diosa de la Agricultura.</p>
<p>-Espera ¡¿Hera?! ¡pero yo soy el que le debe hacer los trabajos!- gritó el dios alarmado.</p>
<p>-¿Qué te pasa, Hermes?, si tú mismo dijiste que no envías paquetes.- dijo Hestia con una sonrisa burlona.</p>
<p>-¡Esto es diferente!... yo debo ser el que envíe eso.</p>
<p>-Eso te pasa por no estar aquí... por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó la Diosa del Hogar con curiosidad.</p>
<p>-Esto... yo debo seguir a Atenea.- ignoró la pregunta y se fue a perseguir a la diosa.</p>
<p>-¡Espera, Hermes!- lo llamó Deméter-. Si llegas a ver a mi hija...</p>
<p>-La saludaré por usted.- dijo Hermes con voz amable, después continuó su camino.</p>
<p>No tardó mucho en alcanzar a la diosa, rápidamente se puso frente a ella para que se detuviera, ella lo miró con dureza.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué le llevas eso a Hera si soy yo el que debe hacerlo?- dijo sin rodeos.</p>
<p>-Ella me lo pidió personalmente, es algo que sólo yo le puedo entregar.- contestó con voz seria.</p>
<p>-Oh... lo siento.- se sintió algo avergonzado-. ¿Qué es?</p>
<p>-Nada.- dijo-. Por cierto, Hera me pidió que si te veía te dijera que debes llevar a la esclava a su palacio.</p>
<p>-¡¿Que qué?!- se sorprendió.</p>
<p>Oh no, esto era malo, Hera ya planeaba atacar a las chicas con la segunda esclava, fue más pronto de lo que pensaba. Pero algo le decía que lo que sea que tuviera esa caja que llevaba Atenea tenía algo que ver, tenía que saber qué había en esa caja.</p>
<p>-¡Yo llevaré la caja!- dijo.</p>
<p>-No, sólo yo puedo hacerlo.</p>
<p>-¡Dame esa caja!- intentó tomar la caja por la fuerza, pero claro, Atenea no la soltó.</p>
<p>-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡suéltalo!- gritó, indignada, mientras jalaba de la caja.</p>
<p>-¡Yo debo enviárselo!.- continuó intentando arrebatarle esa caja.</p>
<p>-¡Debo dárselo yo! ¡no me obligues a hacerte daño!</p>
<p>La caja cayó al suelo y se abrió ligeramente, los dos observaron atónitos por un par de segundos, un par de segundos en los que Hermes pudo notar la criatura que había dentro de aquella caja... No era posible. Atenea se apresuró a cerrar la caja.</p>
<p>-Tú sólo ve por la esclava antes de que Hera se enoje.- dijo con dureza-. No me molestes más o le diré sobre tu extraño comportamiento.- en realidad no le importaba mucho, Hermes se comportaba así normalmente-. La esclava se encuentra en los calabozos de Perséfone, ve por ella.- dijo para después irse de forma imperturbable.</p>
<p>Hermes se quedó estático por unos segundos, esa criatura en la caja era una... Salió volado a dirección de los calabozos para llevar a la segunda esclava con Hera. Ahora ya tenía una pista sobre cuáles iban a ser los poderes que le daría Hera a esa esclava, aunque no dudaba que lo sabría tarde o temprano, era mejor saberlo antes para estar preparado.</p>
<p>Pero vio la criatura que llevaba Atenea en la caja, esto realmente era peligroso, porque no era una criatura cualquiera.</p>
<p>Era una serpiente venenosa del Sáhara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Capitulo 10! wow realmente llegue hasta aquí.</p>
<p>ajaja tenia muchas ganas de escribir la escena de la puerta jaja la llevaba pensando mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Queria introducir la segunda esclava en este capitulo pero puff no me fue posible... aunque ustedes ya deben imaginarse quien es la segunda esclava.</p>
<p>El próximo capitulo se llamara "La reencarnación de Medusa" ... sshh ya se imaginaran.</p>
<p>Aun quedan muchas cosas por resolver, aun hay misterios realmente impactantes... será cosa de esperar a que se resuelva, todo tiene un porque ¡TODO!</p>
<p>¿reviews?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Después subiré los demás capítulos. Mientras tanto, tengo subido hasta el capítulo 28 en mi cuenta de fanfiction, pasen para que puedan leer el resto.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>